Changes
by Elizabeth Clark
Summary: I need reviews to know if I need to revise...
1. Deception and The Morning After

"Come on, mate! I'm bored!" Blaise complained.

"Fine." I sighed, pushing the pile of papers I had brought home with me away. "I need a drink anyway."

Lately work has been hell. Sebastien has been demanding updates every week on active cases and complete reviews on clientèle backgrounds. Not to mention he wants me at every hearing to take notes. After three months of this, I can say I'm near burning out. Camera, the secretary, says that he does this with every new lawyer at the firm. I'm pretty sure he's doing it to get back at Mother for dumping him their fifth year.

I cleaned up my desk, grabbed my coat and followed Blaise out of our flat. We walked down to _Louis_, a popular club two blocks north. Normally, most people wait for hours to get in. Blaise has good terms with the owner that always get us in immediately after arrival. The club was dark with red and yellow lights. Someone had set a fog spell to make the place seem eerie and, for some, erotic.

I headed for the bar as my companion deserted me for a lonely woman. I ordered a Fire Whiskey and then turned to find a seat. A recent song by Humming Fire played and a large group of seventeen year olds crowded the dance floor. I don't mind the band myself, though I would never listen to them in front of Mother. I glanced across the club and saw Blaise already snogging a dark haired woman. I shook my head, sipping my drink slowly. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the isolation.

"Excuse me." I opened my eyes and a brown haired girl with black and blond highlights, cherry wood brown eyes smiled softly at me. "I was wondering if I could sit next to you? Some git across the way keeps bothering me and I just told him my boyfriend was here with me."

"Sure." I nodded, raising my voice so she could hear over the music.

She nodded happily and sat down, putting her large handbag on the table. "I won't be a bother, I was just here to write anyway."

I raised my brow. "Write? Here?"

"Astoria Greengrass, reporter for Music Weekly." The girl smiled. "I'm doing a section on _Louis_."

Greengrass.... the image of a red head with a killer body appeared in my head. "Do you happen to know Daphne?"

"Most of the men in Britain do." She snorted. "She's my sister. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. I was in her year at school."

"I should've known."Astoria laughed. "The hair gives it away. I used to be able to spot you out as I entered the Great Hall."

I stared at her, totally stunned. "What year where you in?"

"Two behind you."

And yet I didn't remember her in the slightest way. I took another drink of my beverage as I watched her silently at work. The woman had on red robes that clung to her in an approving way. While Astoria's sister was slender and petite, the younger Greengrass was curvy and athletic. Her robes ended mid-thigh, showing off a pair of the strongest, sexiest legs I had ever seen. To top it off, a low V-cut in her robes showed a desirable amount of fair skinned cleavage. I started to thank Merlin I saw her before Blaise.

"You know what really annoys me?" Astoria asked as she continued to write, making me jump.

"What's that ?" I asked, afraid I'd been caught.

"You can't find a decent slow dancer in this club." She looked up, putting her quill down. "I've been here three times and have yet to completely enjoy myself on the floor."

I bit the inside of my lip and gave her a smirk. Astoria grinned back playfully as a slower and darker song came on in Spanish. She put her bag down and began to walk to the dance floor, her hips swaying as she looked over her shoulder at me. I followed her, trying to not appear to eager.

I didn't have the slightest clue what was going on around me. All I knew was the second Astoria's hands were around my shoulders and my hands on her waist, I was a goner. Our foreheads touched and her hot breath was like cocaine to an addict. My lips were on hers in a matter of seconds, perhaps too quickly. My lack of self-restraint can be held accountable for Pansy leaving me six months ago and my avoidance of looking for another steady partner. Yet Astoria's lips returned mine eagerly and her hands fell to my belt buckle, making all thoughts in my head go numb.

Her mouth suckled my neck as she stated her words. "I...want your...clothes off... now, Malfoy."

The order turned me on beyond belief as she continued to attack my neck with her dirty mouth. "My flat's down the street but my roommate might come home early."

Astoria gave me a fiery kiss before looking in the crowd. "Which one is him?"

"The one rubbing the Asian girl's thighs. She's sitting on his lap."

She laughed, lifting her finger. Suddenly the woman was urging my best mate's hand further up her skirt. The Greengrass sister turned back to me and saw my lips had thinned.

"What?"

"That's Spell Rape."

"My mission is a tad bit more _important_." She smiled coyly, gripping my belt harder. When my expression didn't change, Astoria shook her head. "I assure you, that one was going to shag him anyway. She just wants it at _her_ place now, so we can have _our_ fun."

The fact the woman was letting the git rub her thighs stated that, so I let my worries go. I didn't remember leaving the club or walking down the street to my flat. I don't remember getting the normal greeting from our doorman, Uley, either. The next thing I remembered was pinning Astoria against the elevator wall and wrapping those addicting legs around my waist.

Astoria began undoing my robes as we arrived at our floor. When the doors opened, I turned and slammed her against the door of the flat. I moaned in her mouth as she Frenched me, relieved Blaise and I had bought a penthouse suite. I get annoyed when neighbors harass you for keeping them up at night.

My door was open in seconds and Astoria, somehow, maneuvered so that she was on top. She stared down at me and snickered. "Daphne always beat me in school. Looks, popularity... she's going to be right pissed when she finds out I nailed the one-that-got-away."

I stared at her flushed face and chuckled, undoing the clasps on her robes and pushing them off her shoulders. I ran my hands over her black, satin covered front and smirked when Astoria threw her head back. "I'd say your beating her in the sex appeal department right now."

I turned her over and stared into her cherry brown orbs, kissing her hard as I scooped her up in my arms. After tripping over the leg of an over-priced table Mother had bought as a house warming gift, I had the brown haired vixen pinned to my mattress. Astoria pushed my own robes off and went to work on my shift as my tongue traced the under wire of her bra. Her nails dug into my arms once they were bare as she breathed raggedly.

"You're taking your sweat ass time, Malfoy. You're bringing shame to the reputation you had at school."

I chuckled and went to pull her robes off her body when I felt a plastic badge around her waist.

"I thought you were Music Weekly, not Daily Prophet?"

Astoria tore it and her red outfit from my hands and threw it across my room. Her eyes were darker than anything I thought she could conjure.

"I'm begging you to shag me senseless and your worried about the fact I co-write for the Prophet?"

I woke up the next morning to find my bed empty. I sighed and rolled over as a red owl flew into my room. I took the letter from the bird, wondering where Astoria had gone. A vase crashed in my office as I put on my bathrobe and walked to the room, confused. Cherry wood colored eyes looked back at me guiltily. I smirked at the female, slightly awed by how beautiful she looked in my shirt from the previous night.

"I thought you'd deserted me." I joked as she smirked back at me, her entire body flushing. Obviously the boldness Astoria had exhibited the night before had left, not that I was complaining. This natural flustered look fit her aura. "Do you feel like breakfast?"

"Sure." She said timidly.

I glanced behind her and saw a stray folder on my desk. I raised a brow at her, my meaner going cold. I had cleaned up my desk before leaving for _Louis_ like I always do. Richards had mixed original files with his wife's spread sheets last month and since then Sebastien had been harping on us about locking up files we took home when we weren't reading them for clientèle privacy.

"What were you looking at?"

"Something on your desk." Astoria stated, walking towards me with a bright smile. "How about breakfast. I'm famished after what you put me through last night."

I eased her back to my desk and brushed my lips against hers, making her knees shake. I grabbed the file and pulled away from her expecting face, glancing at it. It was the Sumner Case, the most popular murder trial going on at the moment. The press had been dieing for details but the judge had put a gag order on it to avoid media contamination.

I looked back up at Astoria as my lips went thin. She spoke with a desperate attempt to save her arse.

"Draco, I can explain."

"You have three minutes until I call for the Ministry." I spat, making the file disappear. I clenched my fists when I realized how stupid I had been. Since when did co-writers for the Prophet have press passes? Pansy worked their for bloody sake!

"You're right, I lied about that." The woman stated, speaking cautiously as I stared her down. "I'm the main writer for the Sumner case on the Prophet. I was tipped off that you go to _Louis_ often so I thought I would convince you to give me a few details to write on."

"Like hell!" I bellowed, making her jump. "You seduced me to get into my flat and get information from my files!"

"I didn't intend on sleeping with you." Astoria pleaded as her eyes began to water. You had to be kidding me. I was the king of the 'cry baby' tears as a child and she seriously thought she could break me down with them? "If it helps, you didn't have anything in that file that I wasn't already aware of."

"Get out of my flat before I file charges against you!" I spat, pointing out of my door. "I never want to see your face again. And your employer will be getting a letter from my law firm about this!"

Tears fell down her rosy cheeks as walked out of my office. I looked down at my hand and found that I'd turned the letter that arrived this morning into a wad. I unraveled it and saw Sebastian's writing. Bloody hell, I would have to tell him about this... Seconds later my front door closed and I sighed, grabbing a handful of floo powder. This was going to be an extremely painful experience.

*HarryPotter!*HarryPotter*!HarryPotter*

The red haired man stared at me, his face pale and his eyes flaming.

"How much did Greengrass read?"

"Not much, I think." I told him, feeling the atmosphere go three below. "I did a trace spell on it and her fingerprints were only on the first five pages."

"She could have cleaned up." Sebastien stated matter-of-factly. "Luckily this was only a copy of contracts and payments plans. Malfoy, you're lucky. this is something I can cover. Since your only twenty-five, this shouldn't hurt your record too much. I expect that you'll work your arse off to gain back my faith in you."

"Yes Sir." I nodded.

"You may go." I rose and turned to leave when he stopped me once more. "Malfoy, you're not a bad lawyer. You've more than proved you don't always let your father buy your reputation. I'm glad to have you on my team."

"Thank you, Sir." His eyes held a truthful sincerity that gave me a warm feeling. "I won't let you down again."

"You better not or it'll cost you your BAR."

I went back to my cubical and began making updates to the recent filings for Mister Sumner. Everyone knew he was guilty of murdering his wife, but proving it was another story. The Ministry had no hard evidence on him and as long as they couldn't promote the competence of our government, why should we? After all, it's God's job to ensure justice, ours to win. An hour after touching up on the language in the legal documents, I sighed in frustration at the events of the previous night. How could a Greengrass manipulate me so easily? I hadn't been drinking heavily. The nervous woman I had seen this morning had somehow become a mysterious and controlling vixen that, inside a fog filled club, had me wrapped around her finger in mere minutes.

"Draco, your mother sent a letter for you. She wants to have lunch." Camera told me, smiling as she handed me a few more papers. "Blaise called to say he made it home safely. A reporter from Witch Weekly also owled." I moaned, surprising her. "Since when does a Malfoy turned down an honor to be labeled as the third most eligible bachelor in London?"

"Who won first and second?"

"Minister Shackbolt and Robert Northland." I knew Northland would up me since his father's the minister of the States. But how the bloody hell did Shackbolt beat both of us? I know he's minister but he's recently started graying and gained a few pounds. As if this day couldn't get any worse. "Oh and Pansy sent mail. She's back from her honeymoon and wants to have lunch."

I spoke to soon.

"Tell Mum I have nine meetings today, back-to-back. Remind Blaise that rents due tomorrow. Tell Witch Weekly I thank them for the honor but I'll have to miss their interview. And tell Pansy she's a backstabbing whore and I never want to see her face again."

"Meetings, rent due, miss interview, whore and no lunch. I think I have it." Camera poked at me as she walked away.

I attempted to return back to the papers but my male instincts took control. Images from last nights affair kept creeping back to my mind. How could the sounds of pleasure coming from the mouth of a woman I despised effect me so much? I had to push this away. What happened between Astoria Greengrass and I was nothing of importance. It was a mere one-night stand and one of her manipulation tactics that nearly resulted in the loss of my job. As far as I was concerned, the woman was dead to me,. Yet I had to admit the sex was bloody amazing.

"Hey Malfoy, I'm heading to lunch." Gerald, an older lawyer, informed me. "You want anything? I'm going to this new barbecue place in Diagon Alley. A _leg_, _thigh_ or _breast_ perhaps? They make excellent chicken."

Oh Merlin, why do you hate me? "I'll pass, thanks."

Work finally ended and I raced home, avoiding the normal after-shift drink and dinner offers from my colleges. Blaise sat on the couch, holding ice to his head from a hangover.

"Hey mate. I saw you leave with Astoria Greengrass last night. Was she good?"

I stared at him with disbelief. "How do _you_ know her?"

"I was the one that popped her cherry seventh year after she dropped fifty pounds the previous summer." Of course! "What's bitten you?"

I told him about the notorious Greengrass sister and he sat up with concern. "Wait, are you fired?"

"Luckily not."

Blaise sighed with relief. "Good, because there's no way I can start covering for your bills... over the actions of that notorious whore!" He added, seeing my glare. "Though, you should have expected it. She is Daphne's little sister."

I sighed in agreement as I sat down next to him. He looked back over to me with a raised brow.

"So how was it?"

"You slept with her before." I spat.

"But she was a virgin then... Astoria has to be better now? Grade her."

I plopped back against the couch and moaned. "A perfect 'O' the first time, ten points of extra credit added the second."

Blaise shook his head, laying down on his end of the couch. "I'm really glad I'm not you right now, Mate."

I sighed, wondering when he stopped having relationship issues and I gained them.


	2. Hormones and Dates

_Draco's hands were driving me crazy. They were very fond of my hips and my front, though they liked pulling at my hair to give access to my neck. Merlin, his mouth... it was so dirty yet so heavenly at the same time. Mum would kill me if she knew what I was doing to her best friends son, but I'm pretty sure he's as much at fault as I am. _

_Draco rolled off of me and sighed, kissing my neck. His touch sent me into a wave of ecstasy and seconds later, I was on top of him. _

"_Merlin you drive me crazy." He whispered, pulling me to his body. Bloody hell, his touch was captivating... _

"Greengrass, Andy wants you in his office."

The memory was ruined by the sound of Gerard's voice. I sighed, rubbing my face as I leaned against the coffee counter. I suppose I should admit I'm lucky it took him three weeks to find out. Seeings how pissed off Malfoy was, I was expecting to lose my job the second I entered the Ministry. Fortunately, Andy was on vacation with Daphne... ugh, as if my mood could get any worse. How my life ended up this dramatic is beyond me.

I walked down the hallway, unbuttoning the top three buttons of my robes. If they had nothing else in common, my sister and her fiancée were both perverts. If my value to this facility couldn't save my career, hopefully clavicle would. I opened Andy's door to find him reading the paper. I closed the door silently, sitting at the chair in front of his desk.

"Was it good?" He asked.

I raised a brow, lost. "Excuse me?"

"Malfoy, Astoria! He must have been since you risked the reputation of this newspaper for a shag!" The Scottish man threw his paper down and rose, his face reddening. Sadly, this wasn't as bad as I have seen him. "You could have chosen to lose your ethics as a reporter with anyone in this city, but you chose him? Sebastien Schwinger wants me to fire you for nearly breaking a gag order on the Sumner case and Lucius Malfoy wants me to make sure you don't get another career above being a bar maid in Hogsmead!"

I bit my lip, sighing. "Andy, my original intentions didn't include shagging him."

"That's what happened!" He bellowed. "Your Mum is furious with you and your Dad told Daphne he wants to disown you!"

Of course I wouldn't hear about this from _them_. Things have been tense with my parent's since I announced I was dropping my law classes to become a journalist. I only see my parent's once a month now and they've grown accustomed to stabbing me in the back when I wasn't looking.

"As if they didn't when they kicked me out." I stated, looking at him. "Andy, my plan was to warm up to him and get a few details by shaking my hips. I didn't..."

"Didn't what?" The Scottish man demanded, his eye softening. I had some upper hands in my relationship with my editor.

"There was so much chemistry between us." I admitted shamefully. "I mean, I'll admit I had a major crush on him at school but I only went as far as his best mate. The way Malfoy looked at me last night..."

Andy bit his lip, sitting back in his seat. The cleavage wasn't working but my unintentional guilt factor was. My editor has been dating my sister for three years now. Around Christmas time last year, they were going through a temporary break-up and I had just dumped my fiancée for cheating on me. During the annual Christmas Party, Andy and I both drank until we were plastered and ended up playing a game of strip poker after everyone left. What happened after that is beyond me but I woke up the next morning on top of the lounge table with him in our birthday suites. Shortly after that, Andy made up with Daphne and told her about it. My sister hasn't talked to me for four weeks now and he hasn't talked about sex with me until now.

"The reputation of this newspaper is on the heads of it's writers and we have to follow the rules, Tori. Don't let it happen again. I'll chase off Schwinger and Malfoy or threaten to write about what really went on at the Board of Directors conference is Fiji last year when their wifes weren't around."

I smiled and rose, nodding to him thankfully. Before I left he pulled me into his arms and hugged me deeply, putting his chin on my head. I never had any brothers growing up but right now, Andy might as well be one. I squeezed him back just as I felt a pressure rise in my throat. I pushed him away and ran to his trashcan, vomiting. "You should take the rest of the day off, Tori."

"Thanks for informing me of the obvious Andy."

I picked up some saltines and ginger ale on my way home and then stopped for a quart of ice cream. I had been eating a lot of sherbet the past two weeks and despite the slight weight gain, I didn't care. I decided it was part of this flue bug I had. I caught up on reading my mail when I arrived home and instantly regretted it. Travis had sent me a letter a few weeks back, announcing his return from his honey-moon with the _other woman_. He wanted to have lunch with me and make up for the hell he put me through. I laughed coldly and threw it in the fire of my flat. Mum had sent me three invitations for garden partied with Miss Zabini and Mrs. Malfoy. I rolled my eyes, figuring I wasn't welcomed anymore.

After that I crawled up in a blanket with the Prophet and laughed at Ginny Potter's reports on the latest Quidditch match. Wasn't she a month along with her third? I skimmed through the paper and found an announcement saying that my Dad had been accepted as a judge for the Ministry of Magic. I gritted my jaw, seeing him and Daphne hugging and laughing in the photograph. I doubt she even knew how big of a deal this was, beyond the pay increase. I changed to Witch Weekly and summoned a bowl of ice cream when I saw 'Britain Most Eligible.' Somehow, the minister had beat both Northland and Malfoy. That must have been a real ego blower. I glanced at the magazine date and realized it was three weeks old. Laughing, I threw it on my table. Just when I was about the fall asleep, I found myself running to the loo to vomit once more.

A week later, I was still vomiting and had gained seven pounds. I was scattered brain and moody as the Bloody Baron. After getting yelled at over eating my last sherbet bar in the break room, Andy ordered me to see a healer.

"Bloody hell, it's a damn popsicle!" He stated matter-of-factly as the majority of our team snickered with amusement. "Have you gone bipolar?"

"No, I'm just tired of you claiming what is mine is yours! My sister, my parent's and now my sherbet bars!"

"Well guess what, Sweet-heart. I would rather deal with both Daph and Amy on their monthly than you right now! Bloody hell, you sister wasn't lying when she said your PMS was dangerous."

"I'm not on mine, thank you very much!" I snapped.

"Well then you're about to start yours!" Andy answered back, making all men in the room stare in awe at his knowledge. "All the bloody women in their family unit co-inside with the Curse of Eve. Daphne finished two days ago."

"Sure." They all stated sarcastically in unison. Apparently our editor didn't find it amusing.

"Get back to work or all of you are bloody fired!"

The team stormed out of the room as he prepared to leave but I stopped him.

"When did Daph start?" I asked. He glared at me cautiously. "I'm serious, I need to know."

"Wednesday." The Scottish man admitted."Why?"

"Bloody hell..." I muttered. I always started a few days before Daphne, about five before Mum. So my sister started seven days ago, and it had been two since she stopped. That meant I was ten days late. "I need to take the afternoon off for that doctors appointment." "Good." Andy said, thinking he had won an argument. "If you need me, I'll be in _my_- not yours-_my_ office."

Deciding not to call my employer on _his_ PMS, I headed straight to my healer. Luckily, Cho stays in the office during lunch and was able to squeeze me in for a quick appointment. When I told her what was going on, she figured out my fears. The Asian woman pulled her wand and pointed it at my stomach, nodding. "Well, I'm sorry to say your suspicions are accurate. You're a month pregnant."

The whole world seemed to fall at that instant. "Please, tell me you're joking. I can't be _pregnant_."

"Unless you didn't have sex a month ago to this day... Do you not remember it?" She asked, worried.

"No, I do. I just... I don't remember if I used a Contraceptive Spell or not."

"Obviously you didn't. By law, I need you to fill out parental health history so I can refer you to a birthing healer." She handed me a packet. The second I saw the title 'paternal/fathering parent' I stood up and stormed out of the office.

I picked up chocolate coated sherbet bars this time and ate until I stopped crying. When I finished eight, I started thinking of what I was going to do. First, I had to tell Draco. Damn it, I could have shagged Sebastien Schwinger and it would have worked out easier. He would have just paid me off and sent me away to raise the baby. But the Malfoy's reputation wouldn't call for that, nor would the Greengrass's. Bloody-damn-Merlin-hell...

There was a sharp knock on my door and I rose, wiping my eyes. I opened the door and my eyes widened as I met my sisters. She was soaking wet in a trench, looking at me sadly.

"Hey Tori."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. "I thought you hated my guts."

"Just in the neighborhood." She told me, shivering. "Can I come in? I'm freezing my arse off."

I nodded and walked back into my flat. I snapped my fingers and a towel flew from my bathroom to her hands. Daphne smiled, smirking. "You were always better than me at that. Hell, at a lot of things."

"Like what?" I asked her.

"Getting Dad's affection, wandless magic and also being a good friend." She told me, drying her hair. "Andy told me that he felt nothing, and neither did you. You were just being there for an friend... who I almost threw away because of my pettiness. I apparently do the same thing to my family as I do my lovers. I owe you a lot more than an apology, Tori, but I love you. You're my sister and I hate us not talking to each other. We always had our differences but we were always there for each other."

I nodded, looking back at her. "I know. I'm sorry too... I was equally as upset that night. Travis leaving me, for Pansy Parkinson of all people!"

Daphne smiled, her 'gossip girl' face shining. "Guess who _she_ left?"

"Who?"

"The guy you 'seduced to illegally posses evidence'."

"Bloody hell..." I sighed as we plopped on my couch.

We each grabbed a sherbet bar and soon began talking about everything that could take my mind off my pregnancy. Apparently it didn't work that well.

"So, altogether, how was Draco? I mean, I know we both crushed on him in school. But was the fantasy as good as the reality?"

I sighed, biting my lip. "Scale or Grade?"

"Grade?"

"First or second time?"

"You filthy slut!" Daphne squealed turning to me and slapping my knee. "Spill, now!"

"Straight 'O's and extra credit for the hickey on the second round." I slipped down my robe collar to show of the almost faded bite mark. The red head, fell back laughing as I started my interrogation. "Tell me, truthfully. Does Andy do that funny grunt with you?"

"Only when he's really plastered." She admitted. "He hates cuddling and I don't know why."

I licked the last of my pop and laughed. "His ex once slept with a Muggle sailor and then went and slept with him. The guy smelt like trout and he instantly knew what she'd done. His insecure part gets freaked out over the thought every time."

"I don't blame him." Daphne sat up, wrinkling her nose as she went to grab another bar. "That's just nasty... hey Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have pregnancy forms on your coffee table?"

The air suddenly went thick. I stared at her face and finished off the bar I was on. After that, I sighed and decided the first step in this was accepting it.

"I tracked Draco down at the club to persuade him to give me an interview. Somehow lost all senses and screwed him. Apparently, during that event, neither one of us cast a Contraceptive Spell."

"Oh Tori." Daphne gave a sad smile before scooting over to hug me. "You are the most amazing person I have ever know!"

"Then why does it feel like I'm a freak of nature." I sobbed, pressing my face into her shoulder. "Merlin Daph, as if Dad doesn't think I'm already a slut."

"It's okay, Baby, I'm here for you. Shh... it'll be okay."

We laid down on the couch, me in my sisters arms as I cried myself to sleep. If nothing else, I had my sisters love.

*HarryPotter!*HarryPotter*!HarryPotter*

I walked to Draco's flat that evening after Daphne had made me promised to do it. Doing it in the rain wasn't the best idea but it was a nice way to clear my head. Merlin, this was going to be awkward. I looked at the doorman and smiled. I had a hunch about this one.

"_Bună ziua, domnule. Domnul este în Malfoy_?" I asked in Romanian.

He smiled like it was Christmas and put and umbrella over me as he answered. "_Da schilodi! În cele din urmă, un Britanie, care cunoaşte o limbă în valoare de ceva pentru mine_."

I laughed, blowing him a kiss as I walked into the building to the elevator. Hopefully that laughter would give me courage to finish this. I made it to the penthouse floor just as a familiar black boy met me. He stared at me with an open mouth.

"Astoria?"

I nodded as I stepped out of the elevator, holding it for him. "I haven't see you in awhile, Blaise. Fifth year, Astronomy Tower. You stole my cherry and I stole your crystal cuff links."

"My Mum almost killed me for losing those." He told me, giving a crooked grin. "Are you going to talk to Draco?"

"Yeah." I stated vaguely.

"That's what I thought. But Draco is very serious about work. You scored two 'O's and extra credit in his book."

I smacked his arm, blushing, and told him to go before I hexed him. I stood in front of the door, biting my lip as I knocked. Second later, it was answered.

"What did you forget- What are _you_ doing here?" Draco hissed.

Merlin, he was such a beautiful bastard. "We need to talk. Can I come in? I'm soaked."

"Use a drying charm." He told me, crossing his arms. "I can have you arrested for being here."

I shook my head, smirking. "You Malfoy's and your pride. Just like school, huh?"

I met his stare with as much force. Draco sighed and opened the door wide enough for me to enter through. He closed it behind me and turned to me, his face still.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk." I looked at him, trying to block the dirty thoughts in my head.

"Sebastien wants you to post an apology letter in your next update on the Sumner Case." Draco told me, running a hand through his hair. His soft, platinum hair. Merlin, it felt good in my fingers...

"I can do that. There's something else though."

His brows knitted together. "What else is there to talk about?"

Did his Quidditch body have to be so visible in that tight, cashmere sweater.

"It's not easy for me to say this." I whispered, not backing down.

Draco nodded and put a hand on my cheek, making me lose all thoughts. He bent forward and gave me a chaste kiss that made me sigh. He pulled back and stared at me, outraged by his own actions.

"Bloody hell... does that help any?"

"Not really." I admitted, felling my stomach turn. If that's what he did to people he hated, I wanted him to _despise_ me. He went in for another kiss but I stepped back.

"I'm pregnant." Good timing, Greengrass!

Suddenly the unexplained Romeo became more serious as his jaw dropped. Draco stared at me with disbelief. "You're _what_?"

"I'm a month pregnant. I found out today."

He looked liked his life was flashing before his eyes. "Are you sure it's _mine_?"

My eyes slitted at his question. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"I _always_ use a Contraceptive Spell." Draco told me matter-of-factly.

"So do I." I agreed. "But this baby is exactly one month old and I haven't slept with anyone else since then."

He ran a hand through his hair again and swore. "Damn it, why-bloody-me?"

"Oh cry me a bloody river! I'm the one labeled a conniving whore but who cares about my reputation! I'm only one of the top political analysts for the government paper!"

"Poor you! My family is the second wealthiest in this country and I work for the most accomplished law firm this generation has seen!" Draco bellowed like a child having a fit. "You realize everyone knows what you did to me and if I help you"-

"Help me? There's no _help_ to it, you bastard!You're responsible for fifty percent of this!" I pointed matter of factly to my slightly curved abdomen. I was so angry by his words I could kill him! "Just say that you don't want any part of this so I can go on my way!"

Maybe it was the memory of him breathing my name. Or the fact taste of his mouth was still on mine. Or perhaps the way his anger made his cheeks glow. For some reason, I attacked his mouth and he soon slammed me against the door while answering my kiss back. I ran my fingers through his hair again as he opened his mouth and Frenched me roughly. He untied the scarf I was wearing and trailed his mouth down to my throat, biting at my skin. I had the feeling this was somehow going to become a pattern with us. The door under my back opened and I fell against Draco, landing on the floor. Blaise stared at us, his eyes wide. His stare landed on our breathless forms and our red faces.

"And I was worried about you two killing each other."

The young Malfoy glared at him as I rose, catching my breath. "I have to go. We should discuss this some other time, Draco."

"How about dinner on Wednesday?" He asked, rising.

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Sure. Owl me the details and I'll be there."

I decided this was to blame of my current hormonal balance... wait, did he just ask me on a date?


	3. Fără A umbla, Baby's and Failed Attempts

"Okay, here we are." Blaise threw a pile of books on my desk.

I looked up at him, grabbing a large one with a picture of a screaming baby on it. "What the hell are these for? What to Expect when your Lady's Expecting?"

"It's your day off so it's time to get reconnected with reality. I was in Diagon Alley today when I stopped by Flourish and Blotts and saw a bunch of books on parental care."

I stared at him, wondering if this was his idea of a joke. When I saw my roommate was completely serious, I laughed. "Bloody hell, Mate! I barely know it's mother. I think _that's_ a little more important than worrying about bottle and blankets just yet."

"You're going to be having a lot of sex. You two will be fine." The black man told him, pulling out his wand and making the a nice pile with all the material he'd bought. "Draco, you have nine months to prepare for this kid and have to balance work and social callings while doing it. Have you even thought about what your parent's are going to say? Astoria's? Schwinger? And don't even get me started on what it cost to raise a child these days!"

"Hold that thought." I told him as I walked over to the coat rack to grab my cloak. Bloody Merlin, this was worse than the financial talk Father gave me when _he_ told me about sex. "I have a meeting with Potter on the Bulstrode Case, and then I have dinner with Astoria. I will discuss all this with her then since, oh yes, _she_ and _I_ are the parent's of this child! Not you."

He crossed his arms, shaking his head. "The second you get back tomorrow morning from her flat, you are to start reading three chapters a day, nothing less!"

I hated my life right now. Why in the bloody hell didn't I stop long enough to cast a spell? It would have taken _three_ bloody seconds! The whole 'nine-months-until-my-life-ends' line wasn't giving me anymore self-confidence either. I could claim Astoria was lying in a last attempt to save my social status, but I doubt it would work. She was as lousy at lying as her sister and everyone knew that. Not that I could tell. Hell, I opened the door the other night and my strength seemed to drop me like a bad habit when it came to the woman. Somehow, they way the Greengrass had spoken so strongly to me turned off all of my defenses. Merlin couldn't keep my hands off her and Blaise was almost hexed into oblivion for interrupting us.

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy." Norman stated. "Muggle route today?"

"It's nice out." I told the Romanian.

Father wanted to kill me for following the route of living I did. My neighborhood is quiet nice and has a large number of wizarding shops, but it has a fair Muggle population as well. Another downfall is that apparition had to be more enclosed at home and work. Since Sebastien has both a wizarding and Muggle law firm, I have to act like a non-magical persona there too. Luckily, I only took the BAR for the wizarding part or I would have been disowned. Father eventually allowed himself to stay open minded with my life. Though he still believes that Sebastien's decision to work for both worlds is unwise and makes him look bad in Pureblood society.

Mother usually hushes him on it. I think she still feels inclined to 'change her ways' after Potter helped her during the Final Battle. He stated he technically owes _his_ life to _her_ and sends the family annual Christmas cards despite the fact we're not personally friendly. Mother has always been a more modest person than anyone in our family, Father included, so she always argues it. I went to turn the corner towards the subways when a woman with a stroller was moving down the stairs to the tunnel slowly, trying not to wake her twins children.

"Can I help, Miss?" I asked, seeing I would be late for my train if she continued her pace.

She smiled and I grabbed the lower half of the contraption and she the upper. Her children slept quietly, oblivious to the movement. I noticed one had brown hair similar to Astoria's. When we finished, she smiled thankfully.

"I thought I was going to be late for the train. My, that's an interesting tattoo."

I covered up my left wrist hastily, shrugging. "Peer pressure can be very convincing at sixteen."

"You're talking to a twenty-one year old mother."

I entered the subway, noticing a familiar face. Granger- well, now Weasley-inclined her head. I noticed she was next to the last empty seat of any wizards on here and sighed. I sucked up my pride and sat down next to her.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy." She looked back at her Muggle newspaper, slipping the page. "How's work?"

"Lovely. Bloody hell." I noticed her rounded stomach. "You and Weasley, well Potter, are both carrying?"

Granger, which is how I will always know her as, nodded smugly. "Only about two months and showing early. Perhaps you should have some to increase the competition when ours enter school."

If she only knew... "I think I'll pass, thanks. I'm enjoying my career very much right now."

The train stopped to let a small group of people off and then continued. Granger shrugged, closing her paper. "I heard about your... lucky chance with Astoria Greengrass. I'm guessing that the statement of her '_seducing you_' is inaccurate?"

"Not entirely, but maybe a little dramatized." I told her stiffly. When did she start caring about gossip? I swear, she's more insufferable now than in school. "We've both agreed to let it go and move on."

"Good." The frizzy haired woman snorted. "She's to good for you."

She did not go there. "Excuse me? Says the woman that married a bloke that cursed himself into vomiting slugs our second year?"

She shushed me, inclining her head to the the woman watching us a few seats down. The frizzy haired witch dropped her voice to a low whispered as she replied. "May I remind you that he was attempting to defend me from your verbal harassment. The fact that a man would be courageous towards me is very endearing, even at an age where chivalry is dead."

"So that's when you two starting hiding in broom closets?" I snorted. "That explains a lot."

"Four words, Malfoy." Granger glared at me as we arrived to our stop. "You and Pansy Parkinson."

She apparated while I chose to take the Muggle entrance. I grabbed my visitor's badge and exited the telephone booth as it opened, muttering about how fat she was getting.

"Hello Draco." Audrie Taylor-Goyle nodded, smiling as she walked towards the Department of Health and Security. If nothing else, my mate dominated life by claiming _that_ piece. "Coming for dinner next week?"

Man, could that woman make a pot roast. "I'll try my damnedest."

I walked to the elevator, greeting people as they passed me. I noticed that the fliers were heavier today than normal. When we were on the fourth floor, I raised a hand as Father came on.

"Draco, you remember Alicea Forester?" A sickly skinned, black haired witch with dark make-up and a large wedding ring nodded to me. "Her father, Thadeus, is on the board."

"How is he doing after the heart attack?"

"Laying off the liquor." She replied simply. "I was just telling your father how much I admired your work on the Genovera Case, truly brilliant. Everyone is outraged how Greengrass tried to sabotage you. The girl is becoming like her sister, I swear. The Greengrass family has surely gone down hill since the Dark Lord fell, filthy blood traitors."

"I agree. Narcissa has broken off all ties with Amethyst. The woman tried to tell her that it was Draco's fault." Father said, quietly outraged. "Filthy whores are becoming just like their mother. Crider married Amethyst when she conceived Daphne, not even knowing if it was his or not."

I clenched my knuckles, making many people who had been trying to ignore us stare. Forester glanced at me. "You okay, Young Malfoy?"

"Father, can I meet you for brunch tomorrow?" I asked, my blood boiling. Why was I so protective of a woman I was suppose to hate? "There's been a change of plans on the status I stand with my charges again Greengrass."

"Sure Draco, though be careful. Andrew Wathen is threatening to blackmail Sebastien and I." My father ran a hand threw his hair. "I swear, that man's set on keeping both sister's in that family open to himself. This is our floor. I'll see you tomorrow, Son."

"It was nice seeing you again." Forester told me, smiling darkly as they left.

Two stops later, I was finally able to head into the Department of Mystery's. I walked to the receptions desk and she spoke before I could tell her who I was.

"He's waiting, Malfoy." She stated darkly, her bottle cap earrings bobbing as she moved her wand across a row of schedules, instantly putting dates on all of them. Loony Lovegood's niece... of course.

Potter was sitting in his chair, reading the Prophet when I entered. My eyes caught sigh of a photo of his wife on the wall, laughing while pregnant. Why was everyone I went to school expecting right now? The 'Golden Boy' smirked at my expression.

"Hey Malfoy. Having a good day I see?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Can we get started?"

"Sure." He threw the prophet down, his face bright. "We've decided to drop treason as long as Bulstrode fills out the form of buyers for illegal dragon traders."

"That sounds reasonable." I nodded, pulling out a paper from my briefcase."Milicent has stated she will plead guilty if in turn her sentence is cut in half."

Potter smirked, shaking his head. His bangs shifted and his scar caught my eyes. I subconsciously pulled down the sleeve on my left arm once more. "No-bloody-way, Malfoy. We're not cutting a four year sentence into two. I pity her position as a single mother, but come on. If it were Greengrass, I might let her off since she's on good terms with my wife. Hell, maybe you too if she put in a good word."

"That's none of _your_ business." I spat sternly, throwing the papers on his desk."Bloody hell, is there anyone that doesn't know about that?"

His green eyes widened, laughing as he sat back in his chair. "Malfoy, you shagged one of the most unusual yet prettiest girls that ever entered Slytherin, after her older sister. Everyone will know about it, especially after you claimed she _seduced _you." Potter waved his wand and a butter beer appeared. "Hell, Ron and I are waging on what grade you made in her book."

"I'm can see our meeting is over. Good-day, Potter." I rose, preparing to leave before he stopped me.

"I'm joking, Malfoy! Jeez, don't get your knickers in a not!"

I sat back down and stared at him. "Pleading guilty will shorten your time in court and save a few trees. She is also willing to stay on probation for nine months. That's our last offer, take it or leave it."

The black haired git bit his lip, nodding."We'll consider it. I need to ask you about something else."

I glanced at my watch and nodded. "Hurry up, I have a dinner meeting in an hour and I still need to get ready."

"A Muggle family was murdered in Wilshire, San Francisco, California, USA yesterday. The States contacted us because of a new development we've been making here and the fact the Dark Mark was on the wall."

I stared at him, shrugging. "Armatures have been doing that since the Dark Lord fell. So what?"

"Are you aware of the term _Fără A umbla_? It's Romanian for 'without wands'."

"My doorman's from Romania. That's as close to the cultural as I'll probably ever be." I admitted.

"You're wrong about that." Potter sighed. "In the times of the Founders of Hogwarts, a woman of fairy and wizard descent had nine children with a incubus. The Latin term that earlier men used for the offspring was _Vacuus Virga_. At first we thought it was just a tale, like the Chamber of Secrets once was. But we've changed our minds." He rose and pulled a file from his desk, throwing it at me. I opened it, looking at photo's of a man with no eyes and skin that looked like dust. I winced, wrinkling my nose. "Gregory Wallenstein was found murdered during the war by Voldemort himself. His Muggle wife told Aurors that his blood coming from his nose shinned silver in the light after they killed him, though no other wizards could see it. It is assumed only Muggles can see the difference."

"What does this crap have to do with me, Potter." I told him with disbelief. Was this his idea or a warped joke? "I don't buy this for one minute."

"_Fără A umbla _are said to be very powerful but are rare. They skip generations due to the mix of Muggle blood coming into the wizarding blood line." The 'Boy Who Lived' told me. "The only live ones alive are currently in Pure blood lines. They have a gift for the native language of the incubus that fathered the originals, Romanian, and are experts in wandless magic."

"Cut to the chase or I'm leaving." I threatened, annoyed. I had to pull strings to get reservations for dinner with Astoria tonight.

"Malfoy, I'm not stupid." Potter snapped, annoyed but my impatience. "Zabini and Greengrass's sister have already told people that you knocked her up and, by tomorrow, your Dad and Mum will know. The victims in the Wilshire case were found like Wallenstein, who was a Pure Blood and a revealed _Fără A umbla. _The daughter, a Muggle witch, had a knack for levitation without a wand and was mistaken as one. The Ministry thinks that _Fără A umbla_ are being targeted and their magic stolen using spells, like _Raptor Animus_, which was used on Wallenstein. We believe the people doing this are old followers of Voldemort."

"What are you accusing me of?" I demanded, wincing at the Dark Lords name. "And what does this have to do with Astoria?"

"We're making a log of the know witches and wizards with the gene. She will be called in tomorrow from an 'interview' I have scheduled and a Blood Comparison Test done will be done by a Muggle doctor. If her blood appears metallic through the Muggle eye, Astoria Greengrass is a _Fără A umbla_. She will be asked to enter protective custody. Malfoy, we're telling you this because of her pregnancy and the fact the attackers may be in your family. "

This wasn't happening. I just found out yesterday that a woman I had a love-hate relationship with was pregnant with my child. Now this git was telling me she was a possible victim in a storyline I think they were rockers for believing.

"By law, wizard and Muggle, you can only take her blood by warrant. You have no cause for one." I told him matter-of-factly. "Also, there is no way this is true! She may be a Pure-blood and"-

"McGonagall says that she was able to use wandless magic expertly by her sixth year." The wizard told me."She received all 'O's in Charms, Transfiguration and D.A. but failed Potions and barely passed History of Magic. She is also claiming she absorbed Romanian from a summer trip she took with her Dad. Crider Greengrass says that it shocks him because they were only there for three days!"

"You're wrong, Potter." I told him.

"Funny, first you want to sue Astoria for turning you into a fool, and now you're her lawyer?" Potter spat. "Malfoy, I understand this may be a lot to take in but I'm trying to help the woman carrying your unborn child. If she's in danger"-

"I'll see to it she's protected." I told him coldly, rising. "This won't hold up in court, therefore it won't hold up with me. Cancel your appointment with Astoria and stay away from her, Potter."

*HarryPotter!*HarryPotter*!HarryPotter*

Astoria sat at our table, reading Witch Weekly as she sipped wine.

"You shouldn't be drinking." I told her as I sat down.

"It's apple juice."She told me, putting her magazine down. "With how much your room mate drinks, I would think you could spot the difference."

A waiter walked up, nodding to her. "What can I get your for appetizers?"

"The Fondue Bowl with Crab sounds good. What about you, Draco?"

"Wine and fruit salad."

"Hypocrite." Astoria accused as the waiter left.

"Trust me, you don't want to deal with me tonight if I don't have a drink." I told her, staring as two men behind her glanced at her with interest. Truthfully, I couldn't blame them. How any woman dressed a plain, maroon robes and silver heels look so dashing was beyond me. "How have _you_ been doing?"

"Fatigue, nausea, cravings, weight gain, scatter-brain... everything's happening like it's suppose to." She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "My editor threatened to call my Mum on me today. Or worse, my sister."

I smirked, shaking my head as my wine arrived. "How is Daphne? I haven't seen her for years."

"Wasting our Dad's money and enjoying life." Astoria told me as I sipped it, enjoying the cold beverage. "She plans to join the socialites after her wedding in January."

I stared, putting my glass down. "Daphne Greengrass, the woman who once gave me a lap dance in front of my girlfriend, is settling down? That's one for the Prophet. Who's the lucky bloke?"

"My editor, Andrew Wathen." The witch told me as my jaw dropped. "I know. I paired them up to go to my Aunt Flora's fourth wedding and they claimed each other after that. Two red heads at the alter that plan on having kids? They are going to drive their grandmothers nuts."

"As long as they love each other." I commented, noticing that her front seemed bigger than I remembered. Lactation and water retention had it's benefits.

"I guess." Astoria told me as our appetizers came. "I always saw Daphne with someone different. Hell, even you before Andy. My Mum would have liked that much better."

"I guess she'll be a little more excepting of our situation with me as the father." I assumed as the waiter came to refill my glass."

She snorted, making the man raise a brow. "My Mum hates me right now, actually. She and my Dad have been on bad terms with me for a few years now."

I shook my head in disbelief. Mother said that Amethyst bragged about Astoria's credibility in the Prophet non-stop. "Why?"

"I dropped out of law school." I choked on a grape and she laughed. "Hard to imagine we could have actually had an argument in court, huh? Dad was set on me working for his old firm. He was so happy one of his daughters wasn't going to waste an education on sitting around and gossiping. Then I decided to do journalism and he hasn't spoken to me since. Mum forces me to come to monthly dinners and we always end up in an argument. If Daphne didn't depend on me to figure Andy out, she would probably have deserted me too."

Dinner went on with me asking Astoria questions and she answered them easily. She told me her favorite color's red and favorite animal a peacock. She's fluent in Romanian and thinks my doorman is charming. The brunette has a belly button ring and a tattoo of a yellow serpent around her naval, which I was recently intoduced to. She grew up titled the 'fat girl' of our House while Daphne was always the strutting goddess. How Astoria had avoided my torture was beyond me. As she continued talking, I couldn't help but notice how the light gleamed with her eyes. It was warm and inviting, not the usual extravagant glow I was use to seeing in the eyes of other women. We were arguing whether Madame Prince and Filch the caretaker were having an ongoing affair when the waiter came to take our orders for desert.

"Any chance you can switch out the chocolate ice cream on the Chocoholic Explosion for sherbet?" She asked the waiter, smiling persuasively. "Keep the syrup and brownie."

He smiled, laughing. "Are you Astoria Greengrass, the writer from the Prophet?"

"Yes, I am." She raised a brow at the random course the conversation had taken.

"My brother and I were arguing about it and I think I just won nine galleons." The waiter smiled. "My daughter is majoring in political analysis and journalism and she idolizes you. Could you give me an autograph for her?"

Astoria looked shocked, this obviously being a first. After she wrote on the waiter's order book, she turned back to me. "Well, at least my reader's still think I'm a decent person."

We finished eating and I ended walking her flat. We arrived at the door of her London home and she turned to me, smiling.

"I suppose we should try to avoid shagging each other tonight?"

I nodded, feeling myself blush at her shy smile. "Probably.

"We should do this again." Astoria told me, crossing her arms over her chest. Merlin... "Next time you have to tell me your life story."

I nodded, smirking at her pun. Somehow we had spent the entire evening avoiding the subject of our first night together. Without that, I kept asking myself what was pushing me away from her. Our eyes caught each others briefly as her lips moved as if to say something but my look stopped her. I walked up to her and tilted my head and kissed her, the taste of apple juice still on her breath. After that, our agreement failed as pathetically as the doubled stitched buttons that Astoria ripped off my shirt as soon as we made it to her bedroom. If nothing else, no one can say we didn't try.


	4. Lunches, Mysterys and Wedding Gitters

I have come to the realization we can't call this thing a 'love-hate relationship'. There's no vast argument anymore since Draco, whether he'll admit it or not, has gotten over what I pulled at his flat. Every time we're together, we seem to fit like puzzle pieces. And despite the awkwardness that can come with talking about the pregnancy, the chemistry between us is so cosmic that we always end up in bed together, if no one interrupts us. Whether that's a good or bad thing I haven't yet decided.

I rose from bed around eight the next morning and moaned when I realized how sore I was. Did a month without sex effect Draco that much? I looked down at my body and saw hickeys everywhere from my neck to my thighs. I looked back at my pillow, the young Malfoy himself. I watched as he snored softly under my black sheets. He was so pale yet his skin so warm...

I smirked, unwinding my fingers from his and grabbed his shirt, buttoning the few plastic circles still connected to the cotton. I went to the bathroom, vomited, brushed my teeth and walked to my living room. A snowy white owl sat outside my window absentmindedly. I let Hedwig in and gave her a nut from the canister on my coffee table. I pulled the letter from her claws and opened it, frowning. Potter had canceled our interview for the Bulstrode Case and told me to give my questions to Holly and he would fill them out. The Potter's owl pecked my hand and I went to grab another nut, my eyes landing on the paperwork Healer Chang had give me. I put three nuts in her pouch for the trip and grabbed ink and a quill from the table. It was better to do this now than never.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head." I laughed, walking in to find the blonde wincing as sunlight came in from my window.

"How do you get up this early?" Draco moaned, putting an arm over his face.

"I don't follow the lawyer's diet." I told him, sitting down next to him and laying my head on his chest.

"The _what_?" He asked, snaking his right arm underneath me.

"You work ungodly hours for a couple months and then take a couple days off to catch up on sleep." I told him matter-of-factly. "You forget, my Dad is the famous Crider Greengrass, the only lawyer Sebastien Schwinger has ever lost to."

Draco chuckled, dropping his arm. "Is that why you dropped out of law school?"

"That and I don't like wearing pantyhose."

He pulled me up to his face and kissed me softly. I reciprocated the gesture and then pulled away, handing him the papers. "What are these?"

"I need your family history information for my healer."

"But it's Saturday." The young Malfoy pouted, tossing it on my nightstand. "I'm laying naked in your bed and you want me to fill out paperwork? You're an odd woman, Astoria."

I rolled my eyes as he pulled me on top of him, my legs straddling his sheet covered waist. His fingers went for the few working buttons left on his shirt and trailed his hands down to my stomach, manhandling my hips. My eyes caught Draco's, making my heart race. I moved down as if to kiss him and shifted to roll off him.

"Work and then play, Malfoy."

He sighed and sat up, grabbing the packet. "Can you at least close the curtains?"

I snapped my fingers and the material moved. He glanced at me as he opened the ink canister and set it on my nightstand. "Where did you learn to do that so well?"

"Professor Attica taught me my sixth year and then McGonagall took over after I surpassed my classmates." I told him, waving over his tattered shirt. The clear buttons I had torn off the night before flew back on the cotton and fastened themselves. "Snape taught you, right?"

"I'm not as good as you." Draco admitted as he dabbed his quill in ink. "He was a good teacher but I never caught on. A lot of things were going on my sixth year."

His left wrist caught my eye at the mention of the morbid year at Hogwarts. The Dark Mark was a sign of evil and fear for many people in the magical community but I wasn't one of them. Perhaps too many of Mum and Dads friends had them. I put my fingers on it and traced the skull softly, the movement of his quill halting for a second. I continued despite his pause.

"I'm going to have to ask my mother about some of these." Draco informed me when he began writing again. "I don't remember what my great-grandmother died of."

I nodded simply, suddenly very curious. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"I have brunch with Father around eleven and Mother usually joins. I planned on telling them then. What about your"- I cut his question off, snorting.- "Never mind."

It was odd, how casual yet sensual this was. I had never experience anything like this before. It was closer than a friendship but more relaxing than other relationships I've had. I sighed, deciding not to harp on it to much. I could waste time trying to define this but it didn't seem important at that moment.

"How do you think they'll react?" I asked, my voice hollow.

"They'll probably get bloody furious and threaten to disown me." He admitted when he finished, putting the paperwork and quill back on my nightstand. Draco slid down and pulled my body to his so that we were eye level. His hand fell on my naval, circling _my_ tattoo and kissing me before he spoke again. "Though I expect Mother will 'accept it for social calling' and Father will too."

I pouted my lip. "Why do you have the predictable family? I can barely remember my mother's birthday let alone pick out a present for her. It's beyond me what her reaction to this will be."

"When I came home in the summer during my childhood, we were together all the time. They wanted to make up for us being apart, even during the war. The summer before my second year we went to see the Tenochtitlan Empire in Mexico. Have you ever been there?" I shook my head and he continued, smirking fondly. "It was wonderful. The wizards there are proud of their old religions. I remember hating Father for forcing me to listen to the stories from a wise man. By seventh year, it saved my arse. I passed my Ancient Ruins N.E.W.T. because of that trip."

I felt slight envy for him. My family's idea of a vacation was far different than his. Daphne and I ended up with one of the nanny's, Dad was always at a conference and Mum socialized with the acquaintances at our hotel. Perhaps it's the isolation I grew up with that inclines me to embrace every relationship I have so strongly.

"What day is it?" Draco asked, breaking my thoughts. He ran a hand through my hair, his fingers still rotating around my belly button. They brushed against my piercing, sending shivers up my spine.

"October twelfth." I told him. "Why?"

"I want to take time off after the Sumner Case and take you there, hopefully before you're to far along. I hear it's lovely in the fall."

I stared at him, stunned. "I-I would have to talk to Andy. I'm sure he would let me by if I did updates and owled them to him."

"Good." He kissed me again and rose, glancing at my clock. "I need to leave soon. I'm going to grab a quick shower."

_This_ love-hate relationship defiantly needed a new name.

*HarryPotter!*HarryPotter*!HarryPotter*

I went to the Ministry after Draco left to drop off my interview questions for Potter. His abrupt cancellation left me unsettled. This man once called an 'emergency, private press conference' with me so I could help him and Weasley pick out anniversary gifts for their wives. Needless to say, if Potter did cancel on me, it was over something _very_ important.

I walked on the elevator and multiple people stared at me, whispering. I raised a brow, wondering why they were talking about month old gossip. I stood in the back and a gray haired witch smiled at me.

"When are you due?"

I stared at her as everyone else on the floor watched for my answer. "Excuse me?"

"Still in shock? It happens to the best of us. Is Malfoy at least paying child support, dear?"

I dashed out of the elevator when it stopped at the Department of Judicial Membership. The only one way everyone would know this quick is if Daphne had told Mum. Holy Mother of Merlin, was I bloody screwed. If I wasn't already disowned, I was for sure. And once Schwinger heard about this, Draco was going to be in for it.

"Astoria?"

The smell of wine and cigars filled my nostrils, making me cringe. Not today, please Merlin, tell me my senses are playing jokes on me! I turned and matching cherry wood orbs met mine. I forced a nervous grin, hating myself for not dealing with the crowd on the elevator.

"Hullo Dad."

My father stared at me, as uncomfortable as I was. This is probably the first factual word that he has said to me in at least four years, and it was probably because of pure shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I raised my eyes with shock. He wasn't giving me the fake look of concern he usually gave me. Crider Greengrass factually looked worried at my surprise arrival. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Dad, um... the elevator had an awful smell and I had to get off. I was actually heading towards the Department of Mysteries."

Dad nodded, his thinning brown hair still as he moved his freckled head. I noticed he had gained a little weight and that at nearly sixty years old, he still had no wrinkles. He was still as tall of Draco, about five inches taller than myself. I guess his family's history of osteoporosis hadn't hit yet. I don't know why I was just now noticing these things. Perhaps it was because I spent all my time at the house avoiding his disappointed look.

"I was just heading out to lunch. If you're not busy, perhaps you would like to join me? I was going to Sheridan's and you're dressed for the setting." I shifted in my green and white robes, unsure how to answer. Despite how stupid Dad tried to act with gossip, he heard about everything Mum did. He knew I was pregnant and even though I expected him to resent me more, he was asking me to join him at his favorite restaurant where all of his co-workers hung at. "Unless you have other things to do? Or would you like to go somewhere else?"

"No Dad, I would love to go to Sheridan's with you. Let me drop these off upstairs with Potter's receptionist and I'll be free for the afternoon."

Dad rode with me, stopping the stares that would have come if he hadn't. There was an upside for your father once being the most ruthless lawyer in Britain. Holly Scamander took the papers for me, smiling. "I'll be sure he gets them, Maim. Tell me, has the Minister talked to the States about releasing the embargo on Canada?"

"I'm actually posting that in tomorrow's addition." I told her. "Let's just say the cat killed it."

I always loved Sheridan's. Dad began taking me there when I was thirteen when his dreams of me becoming a lawyer began to flourish. All of his co-workers were impressed with my interest in politics and ambition to keep up with people much older than me. Daphne came once during Christmas of her sixth year and hated it. The only time I remember receiving one-on-one time with Dad was here and I cherished it very much.

"Good evening Crider. Astoria, I haven't seen you in ages!" Lucinda, the hostess exclaimed, glancing down at my stomach. I swear, Daphne and Amethyst Greengrass where going to die slowly and painfully. "I kept your seat on the patio open."

It was a lovely day to sit out on the marble patio. Men and women sipped drinks and ate lunch, unwinding in one of the last warm days we would probably have this year. Many enjoyed a pipe or cigar while talking. Dad and I sat down at the farthest table from the doors like we always did. He was the type of man who had people come to him and never the other way around.

Dad ordered his regular meatball and tortellini while I asked if they still served honey-glazed cutlets. When confirmed, Lucinda left with our orders and he pulled him cigar out. People around us glanced at me but seemed to worried about their lives to care about testing out gossip.

"They replanted the morning glories on the veranda. They used to be yellow."

"The dark blue ones are less of an eyesore." He told me, stopping when he was about to light his cigar. "Since the wind's blowing from your direction, will the smoke hurt it?"

I stared at him, surprised by his question. During both of Mum's pregnancy's, he smoked whether the wind was blowing away from her or not."I should be fine, Dad."

He nodded and lite up, putting his wand in his robe pocket after wards. "How's the paper doing?"

"Well. Andy's been going nuts between that and wedding plans but nothing unexpected."

Dad shook his head, blowing smoke out away from me. "That's what he gets for marrying the expensive one. He shouldn't be complaining much since I'm covering three-fourths of the bloody affair. When is the date again?"

"January twenty-second, Dad."

"Four months and ten days." Dad shook his head as our food and drinks came. Lucinda smiled as she handed father his usual red wine and me another glass. "I hear apple juice is a favorite of yours these days, Astoria."

I pulled a green bean off my plate and nibbled on it in response. When she left, Dad cleared his throat and spoke evenly. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions about the... baby?" He sounded like he was giving me 'the talk'.

"Sure..." I said, going red but not too uncomfortable. Knowing Crider, it would be quick.

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yeah."

"Is it healthy?"

"So far. I'm only a month in."

"How is your finance status? Will you be able to care for yourself? Is Malfoy helping? Is Malfoy being a part of it's life? How are his parents handling this?"

I stared at him and raised a brow. "Is this an inquiry or an interrogation?"

Dad sighed, shifting as he straightened up his robes. "I apologize. There are a lot of unanswered questions and stories going around."

I sipped my juice as my father took the chance to get more wine in his system. Perhaps it was the only thing keeping him from running away from me.

"I'm handling myself fine as my money allows. Draco, as far as I can tell, plans on helping physically and financially. He is telling is parent's today about the baby."

He nodded, taking another sip of wine. It was a wonder that he could make murderers admit to the goriest crimes without blinking but talking about this was sending him to the bottle.

"One more. Are you getting married?" I stared at him, stunned.

"Draco wants to take me to Mexico City next month." I shot out whether it helped me or not.

"To elope?" Merlin, no. If he was I was going to kick him out of my bed for sure! "If so I would prefer it here so I can at least pay for some of it."

"Dad, we're not getting married." I clarified.

"You're mother and I did when she was expecting Daphne." He told me matter-of-factly.

"Okay, we're defiantly not after that reminder."

Dad pursed his lips, taking a bite of his meatballs. We ate in silence for the next ten minutes. A waiter past us with two plate's and the smell of trout and meatloaf mixed made me grab my mouth. Dad stared at me as I rose and rushed to the loo, many people stunned. As soon as my entire lunch had been emptied, I stood up and walked to the sink. I looked in mirror as beads of sweat covered my face. So much for a casual lunch.

The door opened and two women entered, stopping when they caught sight of me. Pansy Parkinson, now McLaggen, and Alicea Forester stared at me as if I had screwed their husbands. Well, after they were married anyway. I splashed water in my face, trying to ignore them. The two woman turned to each other and spoke loudly.

"Say Alicea, I thought there was a dress code here. No whore's aloud." _So_ clever! I wonder why the Prophet never hired her on as a full time writer!

"How the hell you made it past security then is beyond me." I muttered, standing up. "How's married life? Enjoying maxing out Travis monthly extraction allowance?"

"Actually it's lovely. Our honeymoon was beautiful, though we spent most of it in our hotel room."

I snorted. "If I went to the Caribbean, I wouldn't waste my money to look at a hotel ceiling."

"That's humorous." Pansy announced, putting a hand on her hip. "I hear you've been doing that a lot these days."

"_Ce inima crede, de limbă vorbeşte_." I told her simply as Foresters eyes widened. I snapped my fingers and my face dried. "'What the heart thinks, the tongue speaks'. Don't apply your personal thoughts to me, Parkinson. They're very inaccurate."

"That's McLaggen to you." The woman spat.

"Okay, if you want to burden yourself with titles."

Somehow, Dad made me promise to ask Draco if our childs the soon-to-be parent's and grandparent's could get together. I sighed as I made my way back to my flat, my mind spinning. My father was making a hard effort not to use the usual lawyer-client cover. But the emptiness of the past years still ate at me.

Once I was inside, I went to my couch and sat down. I looked down at my forming potbelly and sighed. So much for being a size eight. I heard something drop in my bedroom and I rose, walking back cautiously. I entered my bedroom and found shattered glass on my floor, my window open and the curtains blowing from the wind. I snapped my fingers and a green bottle that I had never seen before laid in my hand. I looked around, cautious. My bed was still unmade from that morning. My nightstand had the ink pot that Draco had used this morning in tact. My closet door was wide open, showing my obsession with outlet shopping in shoes and robes.

I sniffed and a smell hit me. I inhaled again and began coughing and choking as I backed up, closing my door. The hint of the invisible stench began sweeping under my doorway and I ran to the hall. I slammed it shut and put an Sealing Charm around the cracks of the door but could still smell the horrid oder. I began backing down the hall, wondering what it could be and who put it in my room. I jumped when I felt hands go around my waist and turned to face Andy.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I stared back at him, confused. "You can't smell it?"

He knitted his eyebrows together. "What am I suppose to smell?"

I inhaled again and suddenly the scent wasn't there. I walked back to my door and unlocked it, pushing it opened. The hint of artificial cinnamon filled my nostrils. The older man looked at me with a brow raised. I shook my head, shrugging.

"It must be this cinnamon potpourri Daphne gave me yesterday."

I walked down the hall of my flat and opened my bedroom door. It smelled clean and my window was shut. I walked over to it, opening it and looking out onto the London street. People passed by hurriedly on the sidewalk and in cars but no one seemed particularly suspicious.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked, walking up behind me.

"Maybe it's this neighborhood." I told him, trying to find a reason for my hallucination. Perhaps Dad shouldn't have smoked that cigar at lunch. "London's a nice city but maybe it's time for a change of scenery. What do you need?"

"Help. You're sister is going nuts." As if I didn't know that before hand. "She wants to invite my parent's to our wedding."

I stared at him suddenly began laughing. Andy wrinkled his nose at my humor. Mister and Mistress Wathen came to see him at work last January and our entire staff was on eggshells for a month before their arrival. Andy was so nervous that he had me alphabetizing his liquor cabinet. When they finally arrived, we all almost died. I'll admit my parent's are perfectionists but they took it to a whole new level. Mistress Wathen could see the under wire of my bra so she made me wear her wool sweater, despite my allergy.

"Andy, Daphne won't survive with your parent's at the wedding."

He sat down on my bed and sighed. "I could have been raised by werewolves but no, Merlin gave me Abigale Joy and Stacy Clarence."

This was going to be an interesting wedding indeed.


	5. White Cats, Wizards Chess and Crab Cakes

"Hey Mate... what's with the box?" Blaise stared at me, fearful. "Did we get fired?"

"Might as well. I have to resign from the Sumner Case since I knocked up the reporter that's been killing his character via newspaper for the last nine months."

I sat down on the couch, not happy about my day. My parent's bloody lost it at lunch. Dad was so mad he turned our table into a pile of dust unwillingly. Mum just walked out of the restaurant without saying anything. I was officially disowned, taken out of their wills and ordered to change my last name as to not shame it anymore.

And naturally, things only got better when I went to work to meet with a new client. After that, Sebastien informed me that I was an arrogant imbecile who obviously missed 'The Talk' then proceeded to claim he would never trust me again. Five minutes later I was given full reigns on important case he needed done by the book and in favor of our client. Needless to say he defiantly lost _all_ faith in me. I glanced through the box he'd put on my desk. The case was pretty simple, though very drawn out. With the wealth of Mademoiselle Laureen's family and the amount of time it would take, I would have a stable paycheck for at least the next year.

"Good." My mate told me, sitting beside me with relief. Merlin forbid I lose my job and burden _his_ expenses! There was a moment of silence before he spoke again with a coy smile. "So, you stayed with Astoria last night?"

"Yeah." I told him, rubbing my face. I was too stressed too early in the day.

"And...?" Of course the perv wanted details. "Does she still talk in Romanian when she's at it?"

"Just because we stayed together doesn't mean... wait, she did that with you too?"

He nodded, sitting back. "Yeah. She's kinda loud about it too."

"What about the wandless magic?" I asked. Potter's rubbish was still, pathetically, with me.

Blaise shrugged. "She's gained more control over it. When we shagged, we were floating part of the time. It was kind of freaky in a good way. Though... it was like her mind elsewhere the entire time."

I smirked at him, laughing. "Maybe it was that bad, Mate."

"Pansy was sick after you popped her skin, so you have no room to talk." That silenced me instantly.

Blaise left for dinner with his mother and I decided to start on the Laureen Case. After I filed copies of files from her previous lawyers, I noticed that she had included a copy of her will. I guess she wanted me to handle _everything_. I glanced at it and my heart stopped beating when a name stood out to me.

'_To my goddaughter, Alicea Gout, my engagement ring in hopes you use it to your needed accomplishments. And Astoria Greengrass, whom will not remember me, a book of truth that may only be seen by your eyes_.'

There was a sharp knock at my door that broke my thoughts. I left the files out, closed and locked my office door and went to answered it, my mind still racing. I opened it and found the empty hall of our penthouse. Somehow, I was pushed out of my doorway and the door to my flat shut with me outside. I tried to open it but it was locked and I left my wand inside. I sighed and walked down the stairs, figuring the kids on the second floor were playing another pre-Halloween prank.

I found Norman at his usual spot at the door. I told him my situation and he followed me up to unlock my door. Once it opened, a white cat came out. I stared at it with confusion as the doorman jumped back and shooed it. The cat hissed and ran off.

"I apologize, Mister Malfoy. White cats are bad luck where I come from. I suggest you find yourself a pentagram and where it for awhile." Norman told me in a thick accent.

I rolled my eyes when he'd gone, wondering when my life was going to get simple again. I walked back to my office door with the thought of retiring early that night and my nob caught my eye. The brass was scratched up as if someone had tried to unlock it with...

"A cat claw."

I opened it quickly and looked around. Everything was where I'd left it... almost. An envelope that had been sealed before was now open. I picked it up and turned it around, a large book falling on my desk. My curiosity got the better of me and I opened it, only to find blank pages throughout it. I glanced at the inside of the cover and suddenly became confused. The name '_Asteria Gondolier_' was written into the brown leather in gold lettering. I sighed and decided not to call Sebastien. It wasn't like this was a major case and I was too tired to get yelled at over something else I had 'done wrong'.

The next two weeks went by quicker than I expected. By the time I caught up on Mademoiselle Laureen's Case, prepped for pre-trail on the Bulstrode Case and helped Gerald on the Sumner case after we found out he wasn't good at murder trials; I was wiped. But even in complete exhaustion, my job never ended. So I continued with my schedule. My first meeting with Laureen was scheduled around lunch, which I planned on questioning her about her will; a three o'clock meeting with Potter, again; and then Mother asked to meet me at five, which I was dreading.

"Camera, I'm heading out." I told the secretary.

She smiled as she stopped me real quick. "Draco, how's Greengrass doing?"

"Ah... well." I told her, caught off guard. I hadn't seen Astoria in two weeks and kept myself busy to avoid realizing it too much. "Why?"

"My niece is a reporter for Witch Weekly and she's attempting to do a report on the loss of your availability." She chuckled when she saw my glare. "I'll tell her your busy."

I arrived at Mademoiselle Laureen's Manor early. I knocked on the door, looking at a statue by her door. A woman in an off shoulder dress with long hair and a curvy frame held her hand up, as if saying stop. It reminded me a little of Astoria. I sighed when I realized I was allowing myself to think about her. Despite the fact she was accustomed to the 'lawyers diet', I felt guilty not seeing her for so long. Seconds later a door opened and a heavy, read haired witch came out.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Mademoiselle Laureen. Draco Malfoy, her new lawyer."

The woman shook her head. "No one by that name lives here."

I pursed my lips."Is this not Laureen Manor?"

The witch stared at me, shrugging. "That was the old woman that died here a year ago. My Dad just bought the place from her family. Would you like their address?"

I went back to the office and flooed the home of the nephew but no one was home. I swore, walking to Sebastien's office. He sat at his desk, writing. "Hey Malfoy. How was your meeting?"

"There wasn't one since she's dead."

The red haired man looked up, stunned. "Francyne Gisele died!"

"No, Mademoiselle Laureen." I told him. My employer looked confused. "You said you would put a new case for me to work on my desk, which was the Laureen Case."

"No... I put the Gisele file on your desk." Sebastien corrected me. "Who's Laureen?"

I stared at him, completely bewildered. I walked out in the office and spoke loudly.

"Did anyone lose a file for Laureen and take Francyne Giseles instead?"

Derrick, a albino newbie walked up to me with red cheeks and a box. "Sorry about that, Malfoy. I put it on your desk when Gerald squirted ink on my robes. I must have mixed them up."

I rolled my eyes at him, taking the file. "I'll bring Laureen's from home tomorrow. Don't screw up like this again!"

"Yes Sir!"

I left for Potter's after that, swearing. This was exactly why I hated working with so many people in an office. Things were misplaced and it only made more work for me. Potter and Weasley were playing a game of Wizards Chess when I walked in. They looked up in acknowledgment and then went on with their game. I rolled my eyes and laid my briefcase down.

"I'm assuming our meeting's been rescheduled?"

"No, three more minutes Malfoy." Weasley grunted, calling another move. He grinned as he gained control of the board.

"Bloody hell!" Potter swore, unsure how to get out of the position he was in. I glanced at the board and sighed in shame. He glanced at me and called my mouthed indication.

"'Arry, how did you know about that!" Weasley yelled when his king was destroyed. He looked at me and then back to his friend suspiciously. "Did _you_ have anything to do with this?"

"No, I'd blame your mother for that face. Potter, the meeting?"

"You know, I don't know how Greengrass deals with you." The red head wizard stated as he rose. "I hope she knows the one in her womb will be the same."

"At least it won't have your face. Tell Granger I apologize."

Potter ushered him out before he could reply. The door closed and he looked at me, sighing. "Somethings just don't change with you two."

"Milicent has requested to see her children." I told him, changing the subject.

"Granted." He sat down, looking back at me. "Malfoy, three witches and two wizards have been confirmed as _Fără A umbla_."

I turned to leave as soon as he muttered the words. I attempted to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I pulled out my wand and called a few spells but it didn't work. It looked back and pointed at him. "Open it, now."

"Not until you agree to help me." He informed me. "I already told Crider Greengrass the situation and he's begun rekindling his relationship with Astoria to keep her away from me."

"Good. I'm glad someone else knows you're off your rocker. Let me out!"

Potter swore, going red faced. "Bloody Merlin Malfoy! Are you that petty? You would rather risk the life of your child over our days in school then to let us do one simple test! Five minutes is all it would take!"

"Potter, if you don't let me out"- "The people are all safe, Malfoy, and are with their families"- "You have five seconds you bloody prat!"- "You may know them"- "Two!"- "Abigale Montgomery, Marie Ashton,"- "Four!"- "Alicea and Derrick Forester"-

I stopped, stunned. Potter caught my surprise and watched me. "I figured you know them. Their Dad works with yours and Derrick works in your law firm."

"Their parents were also Death Eaters." How I had missed the boys last name was beyond me. I bit my lip, wondering if the Golden Child knew anything about Laureen. I decided to stay quiet in case this was still a load of rubbish to manipulate me. "So what?"

"It's obvious your still not willing to talk to her. And even if I did so, if you and her Dad told her I was lying she'd probably refuse." Potter sighed and rose, opening a folder. "Astoria lives in a place I wouldn't want the mother of my child staying in. Magic Law Enforcement says the crime rate increases three percent every year. Hell, aurors are busting an _operation_ in her building tonight. You don't know if these people are going _after her_ since she's a celebrity. Maybe she should _not go home tonight_, if you know what I mean."

The door popped open and the black haired man sat back down in his seat. I looked at him, his emphasis filling my head. I left, deciding not to play around with Potter on that one. He may believe in some rubbish theories but he didn't act on things without cause. I stopped by the Prophet to come eye to eye with a heavy blonde witch with thick rimmed glasses popping her gum.

"Is Astoria Greengrass in?"

"Yeah, she's in Andy's office. Who should I tell her is here?"

"Malfoy."

The witches eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. After a few seconds, she rose and practically sprinted. Two minutes after that, she came back with Astoria in her hand. The brunette stared at her and then me and sighed.

"Allyson, you really need to apply for the gossip forum." She turned to me and smiled softly. "What do I owe for the visit, Stranger?"

"Do you have time to take a break? We need to talk privately." I told her evenly.

"If it's important." Astoria's French braid bounced as she nodded. "Let me tell Andy I'm taking off for a personal hour."

Going out of the Ministry was hell. Everyone there was staring as we traveled together, whispering or gawking. If my mind wasn't focused on other matters I probably would have been arrested for public violence. We ended up going to a café in Diagon Alley that had very few people in it. We ordered drinks and when the waiter left, Astoria looked at me.

"What's going on?"

"Has there been anything weird going on around your flat?" I said lightly so no one in the shop would hear. She knitted her brows together in response.

"No... well, there was this thing but I think it was mostly me."

"What _thing_?" I said, my voice to demanding.

"I suggest you change your tone. I just left work on _your_ request." She said matter-of-factly. "I found a broken bottle in my room that I didn't remember owning and my bedroom window open. I smelt something weird and went to the hallway to avoid it and bumped into Andy. When I went back in, the smell was gone and my window had been shut. I think I might have shut the window though, and the smell was some potpourri that Daphne pawned on me. Why do you ask?"

"What else happened that day? Anything unusual?" The waitress brought us our drinks and left to seat another customer that just entered.

"I woke up, fooled around with you, went to the Ministry to give Potter's secretary some stuff, had lunch with Dad at Sheridan's and went home."

"Did you see anyone out of the ordinary?" I asked, wanting more details.

"I ran into Parkinson and Forester in the bathroom at lunch." Astoria looked at me, throwing me information I could use. "Is this an inquiry or interrogation."

_Forester_... "Blaise is out of town for the evening. Why don't you come over for dinner and spend the night?"

"Ah, okay. What time?" She asked, caught off guard by my spontaneous offer.

"Be over there at five."

I was really going to have to put on a show to make up for this, not to mention pay Blaise off nicely to get him out of the house. I left my coffee untouched and enough money to cover the tab before rising. Astoria looked at me with a displeased face as I went to leave. I stopped and bent down to kiss her. When she kissed me back, I pulled away and left the shop.

*HarryPotter!*HarryPotter*!HarryPotter*

I stopped by the Board of Directors office after canceling dinner with Mother. She wasn't going to be happy after what I was about to do. Nadine, the secretary smiled. "Your father's in his office, Draco."

"I'm not here to see him. Is Thadeus in?"

The gray haired woman nodded. "He's in his office with his daughter."

"Perfect." I could hit two birds with one stone

I knocked and entered, meeting the familiar black haired man. He was as sickly looking at his daughter and didn't look any better after his heart attack. The woman looked up from her seat on the other side of her father's desk, surprised.

"Draco, Lucius is in his office." I closed the door and looked at both on them. "What do you want, Boy?"

"One of you lot broke into the Astoria Greengrasses apartment, then mine. I'm pretty sure the white cat that locked me out of my flat is an animagus that broke into my files. Whatever you are attempting to do at her apartment tonight, I suggest you terminate. The aurors are onto you."

Both Foresters tried to play arrogant but failed. Finally, the younger gave in

"Someone's getting a tad too paranoid over their slag, Malfoy." Alicea told me matter-of-factly. "If you wanted less trouble, you should have stuck with Parkinson."

"The _slag_ is the mother of my child." I reminded her, looking at her father. "I would walk through fire for her. Back off or you'll regret it."

Thadeus rose and looked at me, strongly. I could tell he was thinking about Father's higher rank here at the office."Give us Laureen's records and nothing else... odd, will come your way. I guarantee it."

I wanted to laugh. The word of a Death Eater was about as worthy as that of a thief.

"Derrick will get them tomorrow and I will suggest that he hand them to another lawyer to advise the will. Sebastien has a policy that family and friends don't represent the wishes of the deceased. He thinks the chance to gain prosperity from it is too tempting to many."

Blaise left willingly when I gave him a thousand galleons to waste that night. After that I cleaned up the mess he had the living room in, I picked up a couple of things and went to work on dinner. I decided to lock and put four different charms on my office so my visitor's curiosity didn't start anymore trouble.

The knock at my door was right on time, to my relief. Astoria smiled darkly as she walked in, putting her bag by the couch. I could tell she was still upset with my behavior from that afternoon.

"It smells good in here. Crab and potato cakes... you're defiantly getting some tonight." She said dryly.

I was hurt by her cold tone. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into an embrace, putting my face into the crook of her neck. Merlin, she smelt good.

"I'm sorry how I spoke to you today. I was just... really aggravated that I hadn't seen you in awhile."

"I tend to have that effect on people." She told me cockily, making me chuckle. A true Slytherin. "Just don't make it a habit to react like that."

I pulled away and gave her a chaste kiss. Astoria smiled into in, sucking on my bottom lip. I moaned when she started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Mm... dinner's... ready." I spoke between kisses.

"Appetizer...first." She grew impatient and started tearing buttons off again.

I smirked as I started pulling off her thermal, the two weeks of being apart taking their toll. If appetizer was going to be this good, perhaps I could convince her to do the levitation trick Blaise had mentioned for dessert.


	6. 20's Slang, Threats and Tears

The wood floors looked brand new. The furniture was top-of-the-line. The fireplace was made from marble. The kitchen was like the ones you see on Muggle culinary shows. The bathroom had _two_ sinks. The shower was large enough to fit three people in, the bathtub nine. His room had the best carpet you can imagine and his bed was unbelievably comfortable. Though I hated to admit it, I regretted _not_ becoming a lawyer for _one_ reason. And my child's father's living arrangements boldly reminded me of it. It wasn't that I hated my flat, I liked how it screamed me. But I'd grown so accustomed living with this type of setting as a child, Draco's home made me feel somewhat inferior to me. Call me petty, but I was jealous of my lovers flat.

I brushed my teeth after clearing out last nights dinner from my stomach and walked back to his room. He was sitting up and reading the Prophet.

"Anything worth reading?" I asked, crawling on top of the sheets to sit at his feet and face him.

Draco shrugged and threw it on his nightstand, motioning for me to crawl closer. When I did, he pulled me into a hug and kissed my neck. "Guess what?"

"You have leftover crab cakes from last night?" I guessed hopefully. Those things were bloody delicious!

"Yes." He chuckled. "But something else too."

"What can be more important than crab cakes?" I questioned teasingly.

"Sebastien took me off the Sumner Case."

My jaw dropped as I unwrapped his arms and looked at him. "Why?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair casually. "I knocked up a very nasty _and_ sexy political columnist. I'm still helping assisting those working it but I'm not doing most of the work anymore. Anyway, that means I'm open for vacation after the Bulstrode Trail next week. I figured we could go to Mexico City the second and third week of November and be back before Thanksgiving."

I stared at him closely. "You're not upset about it?"

"Not really. That case is _way_ to much for a twenty-five year old to handle." He admitted, leaning back against his headboard. His brass plated, high priced headboard. "Anyways, I have other things to spend my time on."

I grinned as Draco pounced on me, pinning me down. He placed hollow kisses on my throat, causing me to throw my head back. His hands under my shirt and caressed my middle. The blond put his mouth to my ear and breathed raggedly. "When will you start showing?"

"Between three and four months." I told him, feeling my blood rush.

"A month and a half." He whispered, suckling my earlobe. My stomach flopped with the acknowledgment. That soon? My thoughts were soon smothered when I the pressure from his mouth increase. Merlin, the talent that mouth had... He put my belly ring between two fingers and began playing with it. Before Draco could get any farther, his front door opened and shut.

"Mate, I'm home!"

Draco pulled a sheet over us as his roommate barged in without knocking. Blaise looked at us and shrugged, obviously hungover. "Hey Tori. Draco, you're Mum owled."

"Bloody hell!" The man on me swore as his mate left. "He never gets home this early!"

"It's not like he hasn't seen me naked before." I teased.

"That was eight years ago." He looked at me and shook his head, putting his forehead on mine. The blue stare boar itself into my eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, he gave up his right when he left you for McLaggen. Now you're mine and Idon't share."

We found Blaise in the kitchen, eating everything he could get his hands on. I laughed when he wrapped three cheese sticks in a croissant and ate them. Some things never changed from school.

"Blaise, you might want to save some food for the rest of the month." Draco told him, going to the fridge himself. The black boy ignored him as he chewed with hunger.

"We all know how your evening was. Mine was pretty good too. Met a doll named Amy that caped me once I was zozzled."

I stared at him, a brow raised as Draco handed me the crab cake container. "I didn't get a memo saying we were back in the twenties."

"Neither did I but that dame was a skirt!"

"Someone was ossified on the Giggle Water last night." I choked on the cake and stared at Draco with disbelief. "What?"

"Sheik may have to check it for another two weeks after that one." I teased.

The blonde smirked. "Sheba's spilling baloney."

"Bimbo's just another fella wanting to cash in."

"Hold on," Blaise told them as he grabbed parchment and a quill. "I need these the next time I go to that club!"

When we finished eating, I told Draco I was meeting Daphne for lunch and spent ten minutes kissing him good-bye. After Blaise swore he'd castrate his roommate if I didn't leave and let him get ready for work, I exited the penthouse to walk to an apparition designated store down the block.

I almost screamed when I arrived to my flat and nine wands were pointed at me. I instinctively set a disarming charm and all nine weapons disappeared. I caught eyes with Potter, who halted a man about to take physical action towards me."Hold it, Rivers! It's Greengrass! Are you okay?"

"Why are you lot in my flat?" I demanded, glancing around. Familiar faces stared at me, amazed I had just enabled the majority of them from fighting.

"There was something going on downstairs and we thought this was the meeting point." He told me. "We heard confirmation you were at Malfoy's for the night and borrowed your flat."

I shook my head, shaking. Wonderful, the entire Aurors Office was aware of my sex life. Potter let me change and then walked me out to the street corner after I returned his teams wands, silent. I went to hail a Muggle cab but he stopped me. "Hold on, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, still unhappy at his intrusion.

"I lied in there, Greengrass. Your apartment was the target."

"Yeah, I figured if you thought my flat was a meeting point you'd arrest me for accessory."

"Truth is,your in danger." I stared at him, hoping he was joking. His face was as serious as it could possibly get. "So are many other people like you. The reason is very controversial and many don't by it. Personally, I can't blame them. A judge won't even accept it in court. But I believe it."

I knew he wouldn't tell me classified details here. Despite my annoyance with him at the moment, I knew Potter didn't act flighty when he was on the job. "So what do you want me to do?"

"The people after you are old servants to Voldemort. The safest thing you can do is stay with Malfoy." He caught my raised brow and nodded. "I know, sounds contradictory. But I know he's clean and he won't let you get hurt. I need you to watch out for is his family and your parent's friends because of their support or agreement with Pure-blood Bigotry. I'll get your clothes and necessities to Malfoy's flat. Stay there until I clear you."

He hugged me professionally, somehow scratching my arm. "Bloody hell, Mate."

"Sorry about that." He apologized, pulling a tissue from his pocket and wiping blood from it. "See you around, Greengrass."

Potter walked back into the building, leaving me on my own. Feeling like something was off, I held up my hand and slid into a cab, knowing I was going to be late for lunch.

"So what do you think of this pink shad?" Daphne asked me from the dinning room of her and Andy's flat. This was another home I envied. I shook my head at the doll color, taking the last bite of my meatball.

"I'll be four months pregnant, Daph. I'll already look like a balloon."

"How about this darker one?" She asked, determined to find a shade that would please me.

Andy walked in at that moment, coming to my rescue. He looked at me and the booklet of color samples Madame Malkin had given her and sighed. "Having fun, Tori?"

I snorted and glared at him. "What have you been doing?"

"I had a meeting with Sebastien Schwinger. He wants you to do a media review for the annual Lawyer's Ball since you're screwing one of his blokes."

"Kill-me-first." I moaned, slamming my head on the table at each word. I looked up at Andy, hoping to get reassured he wasn't going to make me do it. None came. "But Andy, I hate the man! The entire article will be talking about how _generous_ he is for donating all proceeds from the bloody thing to charity and how _wonderful_ the bloody bastard is!"

"Well suck it up!" The red head told me as he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat down next to me. Apparently he was already depending on the bottle and his parent's didn't arrive until Christmas. "You're the one who made a situation between us and the bloody git! We received most of our media coverage from you insulting him! Now we have to say he's a decent person, _though_ you don't have to agree with his _actions_."

I shivered at the thought of just doing that. The bloody arse still owed me for spilling his drink on my dress at Mums Christmas Party when I was thirteen. But he was Draco's employer, and I didn't want him to lose his job over my opinions.

"So, you spent the night at Draco's last night?" Daphne said, showing me another shade.

Andy choked on his drink, glaring at me. "You're still shagging him?"

"Maybe." I kicked my sister, who glared back at me. "That color is worst then fuchsia, Daph!"

"Tori, for bloody Merlins sake, he was a Death Easter!" My boss told me. "The majority of our readers remember what happened during the War and what Malfoy did to Dumbledore."

"Wait, so I can give birth to his kid as long as I don't shag his father?" I shot coldly, unhappy he brought You-Know-Who into the conversation. Mistress Wathen was a Pure-blood witch raised by Muggle foster parent's. Needless to say bigotry that came with his fiancées family didn't go to my employers house.

"I'd rather it wasn't that, but we all make mistakes! Society will forgive you for _that_."

"Daphne, floo me when your arrogant arse of a fiancée isn't trying to run my life." I spat, rising with my bag.

"This is why I don't harp on the past." My sister sighed, looking at the other red head furiously. "It only starts trouble for people. The majority of our family was Death Eaters or supporters of You-Know-Who and _we've_ gotten over the argument."

"What world are you in?" He shot sternly. "Your Mum's still an open bigot and your Dad keeps it in the broom cupboard for his jobs sake. The only reason you two aren't"-

The sound of my hand against his face filled the room, then the sound of Andy's chair falling back from the impact of my strike. The man looked up at me, holding his cheek with shock as my chest rose with anger. Daphne's jaw was dropped, stunned.

"You have _no_ right to talk about my parents that way, you Bastard. Not now, not after you consummate my sister, never." I spat at him. We all stared at each other for a few seconds. I calmed down and stared at him, unsure where that rage had come from. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

_*HarryPotter!*HarryPotter*!HarryPotter* _

Daphne and I share the common trait that when we're upset, we shop. So I apparated to Diagon Alley to check out a new boutique there. I walked in and glanced around at the dresses, nodding. This was _my_ type of shop. Despite my weight gain, I still found clothing in my size and managed killing a whole paycheck on clothing. As I went to pay for them, a familiar blond caught my eyes.

Draco's Mum walked in and stared at me, her face revealing her discomfit. I nodded respectively as the shop owner wrote me a pay stub and then bagged my items. As the witch took her sweet arse time, the grandmother of my child walked over with a even smile. "Hello Astoria. Fancy seeing you here."

"Just doing some light shopping, Narcissa." I told her calmly. Draco had told me how his parent's had reacted to the news. "Yourself?"

"I'm looking for a wedding present for your sister and can't quite find anything I believe she would like." She told me as I grabbed my bags. "Perhaps you could help me and then we could have tea?"

"I don't know." I told her, glancing at the clock to look busy.

"I'm not stupid, Astoria Fraulein." Damn her insight from bitch sessions with Mum! "Draco told you what happened at lunch, I'm sure. I want to spend some time with you in order to grasp the concept since he canceled on me yesterday. Either follow suit or pray to Merlin I don't slip in front of Crider about just how young you were when you lost your chastity."

Bloody Malfoys and their Slytherin ways! I should've been in Ravenclaw! We spent the afternoon looking at clothing for my sister, which I'm sure everything I claimed 'wasn't her' she would have loved. But why the hell should Daphne be happy while I'm shopping with a woman who was blackmailing me? Finally, Narcissa settled on a handbag made of gold and white material that I'm sure Daphne would demand she wear with the wedding dress she ordered.

Just when I was about to lie about having a healer's appointment, she drug me into a tea shop with too much pink for Daphne. Merlin, I thought I would _never_ be able to say that and mean it.

"So, you like cream in your tea?" She asked casually.

"Yes, it's very delicious. Sugar and fat with the most traditional drink known to this country." I stated sweetly.

"Your tone is very rude." Narcissa told me evenly. "You should respect the grandmother of your child better than that."

"Not when she's alienating his father." I replied back.

The petite blond sighed, sipping her drink as the shop filled with ladies staring at me.

"We were all very upset. Draco is my only son and I will do whatever I feel is best for him. I am happy he's taking responsibility for his actions but wish it didn't include slandering your reputations."

"Sure..." Were all women in her circle this petty? "Narcissa, my reputation wasn't your concern until your son knocked me up. One word, letitgo."

"That's three words."

"Not the way I say it. Letitgo."

A thick silence filled me as we shipped our tea once more. I knew all this would get back to Mum once she and Draco's mother reconciled. Narcissa finished sipping and looked at me, her voice soft.

"Lucius and I would like to have dinner with you two and your parent's soon to set the record straight. I feel this is the only way we can manage this. You two obviously are handling this in a healthy manner and I don't wish to separate myself from my family. When do you two plan to marry?"

I rolled my eyes at her, looking at her coldly. Her reputation again! "LETITGO."

"Fine then." She pressed her lips together at my immaturity. I noticed how similar her motions were to Dads. Why did everyone around me result to drinking around me? "When should we meet?"

"Dad's usually free around Thanksgiving." I told her, thinking of the trip Draco was planning.

"You mean that Muggle holiday started by the people that killed witches in the States?" I nodded as she pulled a planner from her green robes. "Fourth Thursday of November. Lucius and I are free. I'll check with Amethyst and Crider since you and Draco are both _so_ busy."

We split the tab and I left, hoping I wouldn't see her again until Thanksgiving. I found it funny how close our mothers were yet Draco and I never crossed paths before. During the summer our parents kept busy, his with him and mine acting like they were with us. When school came around, Mum and Narcissa had nothing to do but socialize while their husbands worked. But Draco was two years ahead of me and more cocky and confident. I was more confided to my books and different, though not too much. I was able to interact with members of my house as acquaintances without ever really claiming friends. It wasn't until my seventh year I found a best friend. Travis showed me it was a bad decision to have gone out of my shell, especially for a Slytherin slimier than Salazar himself.

I apparated to the clear zone and walked down the street, meeting the father of my child as he came around from the opposite corner. I smiled as he caught my eye. "How was your day?"

Draco shrugged, pulling me into his arms for a hug. "What're in the bags?"

"I did some shopping after attacking Andy at Daphne's. Trust me, you don't want to know why." I told him as he raised a brow. "If I'm not fired tomorrow, I'll be lucky. _Norman Bună ziua! Cum este ziua ta duci?_"

The doorman smiled as I walked in. He kissed my hand and told me his daughter was getting married the following Sunday. I kissed his cheek for luck and he laughed, blushing. Draco watched us, amused. We walked to the lift as he looked over at me, smirking. "Where did you learn Romanian?"

"I don't know. I guess I just picked it up." I admitted, not really remembering. "Dad took me on a trip to Romania when I was thirteen. Perhaps there?"

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Draco ran a hand through his hair as the lift rose. He looked tired and stressed. "It amuses me though."

"Why?"

"You speak in it whenever we're shagging. Very loudly in fact." I shook my head, my cheeks going red. "Wow, I've finally found something to set you off guard in the pillow talk category."

"Mark your calender, we'll make it a holiday." I told him, sticking my tongue out. He responded by pushing me against the wall and kissing me.

The lift stopped and an older witch and her teenage grandson stared at us. The woman cleared her throat with disapproval as they entered. We stood their awkwardly, waiting impatiently. I felt Draco's right hand go to the small of my back, caressing my shoulder blades. He moved down, gripping my left hip and pulling me closer to his. I leaned against his arm, aware that the woman wasn't happy about our closeness. Come on, who was she? Umbridge's mum?

"Bloody hell!" I jumped, grabbing my arse as the lift landed on the top level. I looked back at Draco's smirk and glared as the woman stared at me disapprovingly. Her teenage soon stared at my chest perversely. "Have a good day, Maim. You too, Boy."

I left the lift as Draco turned around, leaning against his door as he burst out laughing. I crossed my arms, glaring at him. I turned my back to him with sarcastic anger. The blond pulled me to his chest, putting his hands on my waist.

"Why don't we take this inside? You can scream _all_ you want in there."

He pulled me inside by the hips, making me laugh. I closed the door and turned to Draco, pulling his mouth to mine. He shook off his cloak and began undoing mine while he nibbled at my neck. I grinned as the blond attacked my collar bone. Seconds later I was pushed onto his bed as he discarded his robes. His eyes boar into mine as he straddled me, kissing me firmly. I moaned as my mouth was forced open with his. My wrists were pinned above my head by his left hand as he unbuttoned my robes with his right.

I threw my head back in ecstasy when Draco nibbled at some clavicle, the sensual feelings overwhelming me to the point that my eyes rolled in the back of my head. When I found strength and opened them I looked at Draco's left wrist. For the first time in my life, the skull sent shivers up my spine.

"Draco...no." Tears welled from my eyes as hurt pride and confusion filled me. I pulled my wrists from his grasp and eased him off my chest, looking at his lustful expression. "Not now."

"What's wrong?" He asked, swallowing raggedly as he reached up to wipe away my tears. I shook my head as my sobs came harder and my eyeliner started burning my eyes. The blond rolled to my left side, pulling me to his hold. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." I mumbled as he squeezed me, choking on my own tears. "Bloody hormones... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Draco whispered, pushing my hair completely behind me as he kissed my forehead.

Something that felt so right couldn't be wrong. Nothing so sensual and practically natural... it wasn't. I was sure of that. But despite my own intuitive feelings, the tears didn't stop for another hour. And the entire time, Draco was there soothing me and wiping them away.


	7. When Grown Men Cry

"Happy Halloween, Draco!" Camera smiled when I entered work that morning. The office was decorated with floating candles and artificial ghouls that said hauntings. "Let me guess? You're a workaholic cynic?"

"Funny." I spat, looking at her outfit. "A hooker?"

"No silly, Cher!"

"Who?" I questioned, confused.

"She's a Muggle singer from my Mum's era." The curly haired blonde told me. I noticed a purple mark on her throat but didn't comment. "So the Bulstrode trial's coming up and then you're taking a two week vacation?"

"Yeah." I told her, picking up a biscuit from the open tin on her desk. "I'm going to need a break after that bloody mess and Mexico City is lovely this time of year."

"Is Greengrass accompanying you on this trip?"

"These biscuits are dry." I told her, smirking.

She threw her head back and laughed as I walked away. "Okay, I get it!"

I sat down at my desk and saw a flier from a reporter wanting an interview. Astoria came to my mind, making me sigh. She'd spent the last couple of nights crying herself to sleep at my flat while her apartment was getting a leak fixed, trying to hide it but failing miserably.

"Gerald, your wife just had a child a year back?"

"Yes Sir." The long haired, Muggle hippie looking wizard told me. "Why do you ask?"

"Did she ever have fits of tears for days on end while she was carrying?"

"You bet."

"Is there a way to stop it?" I asked, desperate.

"Nope."

So much for paying it to go away. I rubbed my face tiredly, hoping it would end soon. I was losing so much sleep over not knowing what was wrong with Astoria that it was going to kill me during the upcoming trial.

"Malfoy." Derrick walked up, looking at me. "How's it going?"

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to ignore him. I had checked the animagus registry at the Ministry and found out the man was one. A Persian, white feline at that. I couldn't necessarily prove it, but if the git ever broke into my flat again I was going to murder him.

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of my family for our actions concerning the Laureen files."

"I don't know what you're talking about. If I did, I wouldn't discuss it here because it's a personal matter and we are at work. I suggest you follow that piece of advice, Boy."

He strolled away sheepishly, obviously intimidated. That's how I wanted it. I walked to Sebastien's office to give him updates on the Gisele Case when my eyes fell on another man sitting in a chair. I had met Andrew Wathen once before when he had practically run me down after a rape case we had won based on circumstantial evidence. I found out afterward the victim had been a cousin of his and the only reason he'd gone into the field was to attempt to get her justice. Sadly, we were on the rapists side. The large framed, older Scottish male looked, his eyes cold.

"Speak of Morgana, here's the devil now."

"Draco, close the door." My employer ordered nonchalantly. I followed his orders, hesitant. "Take a seat. Wathen came by for a visit about the article I'm attempting to get Greengrass to write for our charity ball."

"Really? She hadn't mentioned it to me." I stated truthfully. Astoria hadn't told me much the past few days. I sensed an arse kissing coming from my boss but didn't look like I expected it. Wathen just glared at me as if I were at fault for everything in his life.

"Yes, well, apparently she hasn't yet agreed to it and I'm hoping to get particular interest in it this year." Sebastien tried to appear cool but I knew he was freaked out. Gerald had already screwed Sumner's Case up so much he was resorting to convince Astoria's readers that he was the good guy. "I see you've applied for two weeks vacation after the Bulstrode Case. I was going to deny it but I might be able to make an exception if you were to persuade Greengrass a little? Mister Wathen said you two were dating"-

"Where he gets his knowledge is beyond me." I stated unwisely. Apparently arse kissing was out-of-date and black mail was the chosen weapon for this interrogation.

"I have a liable source saying that you two are romantically involved." The thick accented man stated.

"And how can you be sure your source is right?" I shot, not wanting my private life to make the papers. My parents were already angry enough with me.

"Because her sister is as reliable as your going to get." The man spat, annoyed.

"Anyways," Sebastien began, trying to stop the oncoming argument. "Could you mention it to her? It would make my life simpler. If I'm happy, you're happy."

"I won't be if this is going to upset her." I spoke smoothly, sensing that Astoria's bad mood was caused by her employer. "And I don't know how she'll take it since she's been going to bed early every night this week from the stress load at work."

"You would probably be aware of that since it's been at your flat." Wathen spat, rising. "I need to go. I have a job to do."

"Hopefully it doesn't include harassing the mother of my child anymore." I stated, staring him in the eye. "I don't know what you did to her but it needs to stop, Wathen."

"Draco, no mixing personal and business!" Sebastien hissed, seeing any political truce he had negotiated go down the drain. I could care less.

"That isn't going to happen soon if she keeps opening her legs for the likes of _you_." The Scottish man snapped, silencing my employer. If I didn't hate the man I would have congratulated him. "I'm shocked she's allowing a filthy bigot to have so much control over her. I'll respect the fact Tori's carrying your kid but that's no excuse. She deserves better than a Death Eater that works too much to please one of his own."

Wathen walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. His words stung like Polyjuice Potion. I pulled my left sleeve down subconsciously as Sebastien sighed.

"There goes a week of lying my arse off. Good job, Malfoy. We defiantly needed Wathen to have a reason to hate this firm. I thought you knocking up his prized writer was enough." The red head man looked at my face, reading my thoughts. "You should have seen it coming, Boy. The Greengrass's may be bigots but they are reputation caring people. I'm glad you're finding out how the little slag plays now and not later."

My face went red as he spoke the words. "Am I allowed to differ from the thoughts of the firm for the fact she's carrying my child?"

Sebastien sighed and looked me in the eye. "There is a difference between shagging and love making. Chemistry, hormones and territorial claims may go into both, but the final determination is knowing if you can live without that person or not. If Greengrass wasn't sleeping with you and carrying your heir, would you give a damn about her?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, my voice shaking as the answer formed in my head.

He leaned back, pulling out a bottle of Scotch and making two glasses appear. He filled them both and slid one to me while taking the other one for himself. "Second thought, take the vacation time whether Greengrass does the report or not. I have a feeling you'll need it."

I choked the liquor down and left the office before my pride could crumble down at his feet like it had so many times before.

_*HarryPotter!*HarryPotter*!HarryPotter*_

Blaise and Astoria were playing a game of Gobstones. The female's robes were soaked with ink from the game, her brow furrowed as she made a hit. Another squirt of ink was flung at her and she sighed, leaning back and catching me at the door. Her eyes were red as if she'd already started crying for the night and her skin sickly pale. It reminded me of the look I took on during sixth year and the one's the Foresters wore so well.

"Hey, it's eleven o'clock." She told me. "Long night?"

"Trial's about to begin so I'm going to have a lot of long nights." I noticed that she'd recolored her hair. Copper and black strands weaved throughout her long ponytail now, adding a jaundice appearance to her skin. "How's the leak at your flat yielding?"

"It's not. They said repair could take any amount of time. Bloody hell, Blaise! How do you keep winning?"

"I was on the team all seven years of school, Tori." My Mate told her, smirking. "Want to freeze the squirting and add a new rule? Loser strips an article of clothing each turn?"

I grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey from our liquor cabinet, already needing it just from being in the room with her for three seconds. "I'm going to put some files up and then head to bed."

"I'll head out then." Blaise announced, taking a last shot. "Amy's meeting up with me at the Retro Club again. I'll probably be at her place tonight so don't wait up for me."

"You act like I ever do." I told him coldly, unhappy about him deserting me.

I unloaded the paperwork onto my desk and began to sort through it, scratching at my left wrist. I stopped and glanced at it, sitting back in my chair as I pulled the sleeve of my robe down. The skull stared at me in reminder, making my head hurt. This thing had caused me so much trouble with my career in the past eight years that it was unbelievable. I had been turned down by nine firms before Sebastien accepted me, fortunately unbiased to Death Eaters since his top magical clients were.

And now it was causing me problems in my personal life. It shocked the hell out of me that Astoria had been so bold with her opinion on the mark the second night we shagged. Pansy hadn't even shown so much acceptance to it and her father was one. But finding out what exactly she was dealing with because of a stupid, naive decision made me doubt my judgment on the action. Was Astoria unafraid of the symbol or that determined to keep a decent relationship with me for our child's sake? And where exactly was this relationship headed any bloody way? Was it just physical attraction like Sebastien had said? And what about our child's life? It would bear my name and the burden of letting everyone know what it's father and previous lineage was guilty of.

"You look exhausted." Astoria looked at me, her loose hair wet from a recent shower. She had on a green, silk camisole and black bed shorts. Despite her skin tone, her flesh looked warm and inviting.

"Give me a few minutes." I said in monotone, refusing to look at her eyes. She went to take a step into my office but I stopped her. "The last time you were in here, _you_ almost cost me my job."

Her face went tense at my words. "Funny, I could have sworn you were over that. At least enough to shag me."

"Can you really just drop the melodramatics? I already have enough on my plate."

Astoria mouthed the word 'melodramatics' and her face went red. "Draco Malfoy had a bad day like everyone else in the bloody world! Someone publish an announcement in the Prophet! Instead of brushing it off like the rest of the world, everyone must know! It's no different than my first year when you provoked that hippogriff into attacking you and Lucius responding by wanting the thing executed! It's petty and naive and so is the way your speaking to me right now. "

"Says the woman that conveniently allowed herself to get knocked up so she can show it off at her sisters wedding? Sort of like you shagged Travis when Daphne took interest in him in school?" If looks could kill, I would have been a corpse on the spot. Instead a mirror in my office broke. I looked at Astoria and her tear filled her eyes as she stormed from my office doorway. I heard panes in my widows shatter and a vase Blaise's mother had gotten us for Christmas exploded. I followed her to my room to find her pulling on pants and a tee-shirt. "What the bloody hell was that for!"

"Since I'm such an childish nag, I won't burden you any longer!" She grabbed her bag and pushed past me, heading for the door.

"And what that hell is that suppose to mean?" I bellowed as Astoria opened my door. Part of me wanted to stop her but my pride welled to push her away.

She looked at me, the look of rage and hurt so intense that it made my chest hurt.

"It means I'm done! Obviously you haven't changed at all. You're just like you were in school. The stupid, ignorant school boy who had his Dad buy his House brooms to get on the Quidditch team. You're arrogant, cruel and evil for protecting horrible people like Sumner and Bulstrode for your employer's reputation! How you could have convinced me that you had any decency or chance of raising our child is beyond my knowledge! If nothing else, I'm glad I found this out early on!"

The woman walked out of my doorway and bumped into my roommate, who had returned early. He looked at me, confused. "What was that about!"

"Apparently I'm an evil shrewd that isn't viewed as worth a damn by her political writings." I spat, feeling my eyes begin to water with anger.

"Well duh! But when did that matter to you two any before now?" Blaise shot, looking at me incredulously. "Go after her!"

I stormed to my room, ignoring his order. I turned off my light as my head began to hurt and laid on my bed. The smell of Astoria's body soap on my sheets made me want to double over as a knot formed in my stomach. I went to my office in an attempt to avoid it. I sat down at my desk, popped the bottle of Fire Whiskey on my desk opened and chugged as it burned my throat. When I was finished, I turned to my work and plan on pulling an all-niter and sleeping of my couch. An hour passed when Blaise opened the door and looked at me.

"What happened?" I held my hand up for him to wait a minute and hurriedly put up all of the Bulstrode files then motioned for him to come in."You and your bloody pride. Do you always have to be right?"

"I don't love her and I'm not marrying her. Why should I put up with the slag?" I spat, rubbing my face. "This isn't a court case, Mate. You can't use bad character against the woman carrying your spawn!" Blaise's jaw tensed as I spoke. "Go find her and talk it out!"

"Since when were you Cupid?" I shook my head, my face burning as the tears streamed down her face.

"She's been incriminating my law office for years, broke into my apartment and manipulated me. I don't need to deal with this right now."

The man crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Is that what dear _Sebastien_ said?"

"He made me see the bloody light." I told him matter-of-factly. "She's not worth it."

"Really? So if I find a dame that shags well I should be able to connect with her how you two do? I'll get that sparkle in my eye that you do every time you see Tori?" Blaise shot. "Draco, I was your friend in school and an now your roommate. I know you past the dress suites and overtime that Schwinger sees. Apparently, so does she or else she wouldn't have put up with a two week separation due to work. You're right, I'm the last bloke to tell you about relationships. But don't throw this thing away unless you're certain you don't want it!"

"I don't want it." I wiped my face and stared at him, the alcohol making my mouth move. I lifted my wrist and shook it at him. "I don't want her to spend another week crying because she's trying to convince Wathen that I'm not a savage bigot. I don't want her to drop all of her opinions over my position at Sebastien's office. I don't want it... to put so much into it again and then lose all of it in a bloody second!"

A thick silence filled the air as I admitted my fears. Blaise looked at me and sighed.

"Pansy was a bitch for what she did, and Tori's as hurt in that department as you are. Hell, the bloke that cheated on her married the witch! Draco, don't throw it away because of what one slag did to you. Slow it down if you need too but don't scratch it out completely unless you're sure you want to throw it away."

My headache gained strength when he finished and I moaned, rubbing my eyes. Blaise pulled me up and walked me to my room, ordering me to 'fix my bloody messes' in the morning. I laid down and inhaled, the smell of vanilla and honeysuckle filling my nose. If it wasn't for the alcohol I was sure I wouldn't have gotten any sleep that night.


	8. Reality and Makeups in Mexico

Muggle children ran around for candy, trying to get a good load in before midnight. I knew this was a good neighborhood but why any parent would allow their kids to run around this late is beyond me. A child ran past me and knocked my bag out of my hands, spilling it on the sidewalk. I raised my hand to clean it up but stopped myself when I remembered this was non-magical territory.

"Can I help you?"

I shook my head, looking up. A man with long hair and an eye patch looked down at me, his eyes fixed on me. I pushed my clothes back into my bag hurriedly, trying not to look flustered.

"Ringwald, you're horrible at disguising yourself as a Muggle."

"I don't exactly embrace the lifestyle." The Hit Wizard told me, looking at his parachute pants distastefully. "Why are you leaving Malfoy's this late?"

"Because I have rights as a citizen to go where I want." I stated coldly, wiping my tear stained eyes tiredly. "Let me guess, Potter's patrolling the area?"

"Off the clock. He, Weasley and I agreed to it. The Ministry won't fund it but I believe anything that boy does. Where am I walking you to?" The man asked.

"The apparation point." I told him, annoyed. If the people after me where going on something the Ministry didn't believe, how could Potter? He was the bloody Head of Aurors! "Am I allowed to know why I'm being tracked or is it still '_classified information_'?"

"Not really." Ringwald turned the corner with me as a group of Muggles dressed as witches and wizards passed us. "It's scary how accurate the Muggle imagination is getting about our apparel. Except I'll pass on the pointed hats. They're a little Medieval time for me. I hear you and Wathen have been going at each others throats?"

Ringwald may have been a grumpy and antisocial person but he sure kept up with the rumor mill.

"His parent's are coming in soon. He had the nerve to tell me to wear a corset to hide my pregnancy from Mistress Wathen." I spat coldly. Andy had been very cruel on my work tactics and appearance lately. "How's your daughter doing?"

He shrugged. Emily had been arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban during the War.

"She gets out next Halloween and refuses to speak to me. It still kills me to know that I had a Death Eater in my own home and didn't even realize it. By the way, Malfoy's flat's tapped, but you didn't hear it from me"

Bloody hell... "How long has this been?"

"You could have saved us some crab cakes. We were stuck with Weasley's wife's idea of food while you two were levitating"-

"I get it." If a day ever comes when my sex life wasn't a step from being on the front page of Witch Weekly, it would shock me. We stopped outside the store and I looked at him. "Thanks for the escort, though it wasn't needed."

"Just do me a favor and keep the graphics on the low." Ringwald told me. He spoke quickly to avoid the arse ripping I was ready to give him. "Where you going so I can report to Potter?"

"Is my apartment clear?" I asked. When he didn't speak, I sighed. "Probably the Leaky Cauldron then. Longbottom owes me for writing an article that raised her business thirteen percent."

"We're closed." A blonde called as she ate a meal at a table when I entered. The landlady looked up when I didn't reply and choked on her porridge. She took my bag with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, Greengrass! How are you doing?"

"Good. I just need a room." I told Longbottom as she walked to her counter. "And possibly some sherbet ice cream if you could?"

"Cravings? Joy of the world, huh?" She laughed as I went to hand her money for my room. "No need, your money's no good here. Follow me and we'll get you situated."

The room was one of the best in the place and I smiled fondly at the large bowl of ice cream waiting for me when I arrived. Longbottom left me, wishing me a happy Halloween and I told her the same. After I downed the entire bowl and then threw it all back up, I laid on my bed and started writing the sloppy copy for that bloody report on Schwinger's Charity Ball. I hadn't agreed to doing it yet but figured it would at least help Draco... like he deserved it.

"Bloody git."

I winced as his words came back at me. I focused on the parchment, deciding that it was the only way to stop the tears from coming back. I wrote a paragraph for the opening about how bad poverty in Britain was and then proceeded to say that people with the ability to should be helping the community. When I went to write that Schwinger was going to follow that view, I crumpled the paper up and threw it, swearing. I rubbed my face, feeling acne coming onto my cheeks.

I rose and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. Red spots were appearing across my pale face and my stomach was defiantly poking. I gripped my knuckles and swore. I didn't want this anymore. I wish it would go away! I couldn't deal with the arguing and the fighting like Travis and I had gone through. Hell, Draco's mouth was ten times worse than my ex-fiancées. If this is how much stress we were dealing with now, what would it be like three months from now? Five? What about when the baby was born? I fell onto my bed, sobbing as I put my face into my pillow. I inhaled the scent of case, finding myself wishing it was the smell of familiar cologne instead of starch. I laid there, sobbing, until I fell asleep.

A week later, I was in a very crabby mood. I hadn't spoken to Draco since Halloween, determined to make him admit he had been unjustified. Sadly, this didn't help my writing any. The Sumner case had been finished and despite the screw-ups Gerald Antony had made, he had been found not guilty of murder. This meant the Bulstrode case was suppose to be my next, major topic. Despite the fact I had received press access to the trial, I didn't go in fear my presence would be the end to my sanity. So I put a rookie writer with good potential on it and hoped they wouldn't kill it too badly.

When I walked in to get a new assignment that morning, Andy was out in the field. That gave me a day to release let my guard down for that morning at least. Gerard handed me a request from Potter to update on the arrest of a wizard attacking tourists in Bath. I sighed at the simplicity of the assignment.

"Greengrass, can I talk to you for a second?" The older, African told me. After everyone left he closed the door to our staff room and pulled a magazine from his robe pocket. "This was in the news this morning."

A picture of Draco and I walking out of the Ministry was on the page of an article titled '_Bringing the Mistress out of the Bedroom_'. I stared at the page in disbelief when a photo of Andy and I from last years Halloween Party. I had dressed up as a French Maid and he an aristocrat, holding his cane across my stomach and pulling me to him. Another photo of Travis and I hugging each other on the day we graduated from Hogwarts was also pasted in the article. I skimmed through it and stopped when I began to read a comment from the new Mistress McLaggen, claiming she'd suspected Draco and I were sleeping together in school.'_The loyalties of each couple switched with the discovery of infidelity and eventually the chess board of love traded queen's to accommodate for it_.'

"For Morgana's humanity, this article makes it sound like I've played every man I've ever had a relationship with! Who published this bloody thing?"

"Courtney Skeeter, Witch Weekly." He informed me.

I stared at him, my cheeks reddening. "I'll kill her!"

"Too late. That's where Andy is this morning." Gerard told me, sitting down. I watched his normal casual expression go stern with professionalism. I didn't like it. "Greengrass, I'm assistant editor for this newspaper. When my boss can't handle the job properly, it's my responsibility to take charge. After you finish your report with Potter today, you need to turn in your press badge."

The air in my lungs disappeared."You're firing me? On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that your newspaper editor isn't following his ethics because he's in love with you. Andy's done everything in his power to defend your reputation since you started this _thing_ with Malfoy, thus sacrificing his own and the papers."

I stared at him in disbelief and anger. "Like hell, Gerard! you know _nothing_ about my relationship with Andy!"

"Why do you think Andy's always fighting with you? He's trying to force himself to hate you so it doesn't hurt so much! For Merlin's sake, he went to Schwinger and pissed Malfoy off on Halloween! Ten Galleons says he'll come in here with a different tune towards you since he succeeded."

I stared at him, stunned. That was why Draco had been so upset with me. I stared at Gerard and understood what this was coming down to. The father of my child _or_ my career? I've spent most of my adult life giving up _everything_ for my career! A wealthy lifestyle, a relationship with my parent's...

"That's why you need to quite." He told me matter-of-factly, sensing my thoughts. "I don't want to see you in this position, especially when we know you're going to pick what's best for that baby. Turn in your resignation with your report."

The door suddenly opened and Andy walked in with wet hair and a large scrap on his face. The editor walked over to the beverage counter to get a cup of coffee swearing. "It's a bloody flood in the making out there. Tori, Skeeter's pulling the article about you in Weekly and putting an disclaimer of controversial evidence on my orders. Your sister's almost on the verge of kicking Parkinson out of the wedding party after she read that thing. By the way, I stopped at Schwinger's"-

My chest went to knots as Gerard gave me a knowing look. I rose and stormed out of the room before the tears broke through. I walked to the lift and headed for Potter's office, deciding if I stayed busy I would forget the entire conversation that my assistant editor and I just had. I entered the rising floor to meet Alicea Forester and empty walls. She smirked at me as I stepped on next to her, hoping the trip would be over soon.

"I just finished reading Witch Weekly. Must be nice to have such control over the Britain's Most Acknowledgeable. Next week, Potter's going to be your office gigolo."

"Just like Travis was yours?" I shot. She rolled her dark orbs, making me shake my head. "You realize that there's a possibility that he's a half-blood. Nobody has yet to figure out who his mother's biological parents were. It must be shameful that you shagged a possible half-blood. Must be even worse for Parkinson since she married him."

"Shut up you filthy blood-traitor." The woman hissed, her eyes going red. I stared at her in disbelief as I was pushed by an invisible force to the lift wall, my oxygen supply lowering. Why the hell nobody in this entire building wanted to use this lift, at this moment, was beyond me. "You're the one that lived with a man that was sleeping around on you without even realizing it."

I tried to fight the spell off but it didn't work."Let me go, Forester, or I'll report this and you'll lose your interning spot at the Board of Directors office."

She smirked and began walking over to me, her charm intensifying with each of her steps until she was in my face. The jaundice looking woman looked at me, her eyes neon red by now. I dropped my jaw hearing her next words, realizing they were in Romanian.

"Don't think that having a Pure-blood lover will save you this time, Gondolier."

Ironically, the lift opened at that second and Forester was thrown to the other side wall of the flat. She attempted to move but a spell was called by the attacker and she was knocked unconscious. I looked up as the flat closed again and saw a white haired, albino walk in and closed the lift doors. He pointed his wand at me and released Foresters charm, causing me to slid down the wall. The boy pointed his wand at me and seconds later spoke evenly

"The baby's fine. Bulstrodes sentencing will be over in five minutes. Find Malfoy and tell him you're sorry about Halloween and get out of town for a couple of weeks as you two planned. When you come back, Forester won't be in jail. She's under the Imperious Curse. Don't mention this to anyone if you want to stay alive. Use my invisibility cloak to get out of here undetected."

We arrived back at the main floor as he threw me the cloak. I put it on as the boy picked Forester up and ran out of the flat, yelling for a healer. I followed them out and headed directly from the doors to the basement floor where the trial was taking place. I stood behind a statue and took the cloak off as people began leaving the courtroom. I slipped through the crowd and into the room, spotting Draco at the table as he cleaned up files.

"Draco," I spoke hollowly.

He looked up, stunned at my appearance. "Astoria... what are you doing here?"

Before I could answer, Hathaway, the rookie writer for the politics section walked up happily.

"That was a wonderful trail, Malfoy! I can't believe the Aurors forgot to Miranda Rights! Oh, hey Greengrass, I assume you two are going out to celebrate?"

"Draco, I need to talk to you in private." I stated as the thick, twenty year old boy frowned.

"I was going to ask for an interview!"

"Hallway, go away before I ripe your bloody throat out!" The boy jumped at my bellow, falling on the floor. He stared at my eyes and rose, running from the courtroom. I turned to Draco, my tears streaming down quickly. "Are you still taking me to Mexico City?"

"I already bought the tickets. I didn't think you would want to go after our fight." He told me, looking worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Andy and I... I need to get out of here." I half-lied. "Short story, I'm resigning Monday."

!HarryPotter*HarryPotter*HarryPotter!

"_Gracias, Señor._"

The man took Draco's tip and closed the door to the presidential suit. I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, too stressed to care about the room. I inhaled the hot air, pulling my hair out of it's ponytail holder and letting it fly in the wind coming off the ocean. I felt Draco's arms come up behind me and pull me to the owners chest as he put his face in the crook of my neck. We stood there for a few seconds, enjoying the silence. He was the first to break it.

"Tori?"

"Hmm?" I asked, loving how my nickname sounded on his lips.

"I'm sorry for what I said Halloween night."

"So am I." I told him. "I heard that Andy visited you early that day?"

Draco sighed, putting his left hand on the iron railing in front of us. He put his right one on his sleeve and pushed it up, showing me the mark. "I regret allowing myself to fall for this. I talked the talk when I couldn't walk the walk and I wish neither had been easy for me to access. I hate the fact that this follows me everyday and I wish it didn't have to be your burden, nor our child's. If you wanted to walk away from this, I wouldn't blame you Astoria. I didn't blame Pansy for it when she did, though she didn't have to be shagging your fiancée in the process."

"How dare you compare me to bloody Parkinson." I turned to him and took his face in mine, putting my forehead on mine. His breath hitched when I kissed him, pulling my body to his. Warm tears spilled down my face as image's of what Forester had tried to do to me at the Ministry filled my head. I pushed my hands into his hair and pulled my mouth away to stare into his face. It was the only saving grace I had right now. "Make me forget today ever happened."

"Whatever you want, Love."


	9. Termination and New Acquaintances

I woke up the next morning to find an empty bed. I shot up, my pulse ten times it's normal rate. I looked over at the empty space to find a note on the pillow.

_Draco, _

_I ordered cream cheese filled pancakes and ran to the kitchen to get the recipe. The bloody things are like little clouds of dairy filled heaven with fruit topping! Thought about leaving you a couple but couldn't find the self-control to. _

_~Tori _

I found her an hour later covered to her elbows with flour and cinnamon, her hair pulled back into a bun and an apron over her muggle apparel. A shorter, black haired woman was next to her, stating directions in choppy but still comprehensible English.

"Until it's fluffy, yes?" The woman asked with her thick accent. She smiled fondly at the witch. "You are _excelente_ kneader, _Niño_."

"She's good at a couple of other things as well." The brunette looked back at me over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at me. "So I assume this means you'll willingly do all the cooking when the baby's born?"

"Hardly." Astoria told me factually when another cook came to take the dough from her, ready to cook it. "I made tamales, enchiladas, and homemade tortilla's, by hand, while you slept the day away. It's a good thing we have _certain assistance _or I would go mad."

"By assistance you mean magic." She wrinkled her face, hushing me. I looked around, smirking at her . "Tori, this isn't a muggle kitchen."

She stared at me, here eyes wide as if I had told her I was queer. "What?"

The entire kitchen began laughing, obviously in on the joke. The black haired woman came back up, smiling as she kissed Astoria's forehead. "_Ninguna magia_ good with condition, no? Gives exercise!"

"No, not at all." She frowned, glaring at the woman. "I'm pretty sure everyone staying in this place is a bloody muggle!"

"Yes, _clientes ninguna magia_. We must to feed many here, yes?_ Magia importante._"

"That explains why the bloody waiters were laughing at me!"

Astoria rose to pull off her apron. I glanced at the amount of leg her muggle shorts showed, my heart skipping a beat. The fact that her tank top was made of the thinnest cotton I had ever seen didn't help matters any. The brunette rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at me again when she caught my stare. Astoria washed her hands and walked back to our room with me. We weren't inside two seconds before my self-control wavered and I had her pinned to the door.

"Bloody hell, I though my hormones were bad." She moaned when I hitched her legs around my waist.

"I missed you, _a lot_." I muttered as I sucked on her earlobe. A million emotions filled my mind as I inhaled the scent of her hair, nearly going nuts by the aroma.

"You better have." Astoria stated authoritatively. I grasped the bottom of her thighs, the padding of my fingers brushing the inside of her legs. "Lolly gagging isn't going to get you any points, Malfoy."

I pulled her from the door and and turned, pinning her to the bed. I looked into her eyes as she went still, her face flushed. "What about that?"

Around three o'clock, an owl flew in our window. Astoria craned her neck around and swore. "That's a bloody ministry owl, isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her, pushing strands of her hair from her face as her eyes darkened.

"Let's just say I can never look at my co-workers with any sort of pride ever again." She sat up, pulling my shirt off the floor and putting it around her body. I watched her hair, recently highlighted silver and dull crème, swing as she walked to the bird. Astoria gave the feathered messenger three galleons from her bag on the desk and turned to face me, sighing as she red the letter. "He fired me."

"You're kidding me?" I sat up, my jaw clenched as her face lost color. "He's been slandering you left and right for the past few weeks and you're in the wrong? Like hell. Do you want me to file a wrongful termination complaint?"

"No. It's better this way." Astoria put the letter on the desk, shaking her head. "Andy... Gerard talked to me Friday about quitting. He reckons that Andy's starting these conflicts with you and I based on _unethical_ _ultimatums_."

The words filled my head and suddenly my face flushed. "Has he tried anything to"-

"Draco, Andy was my best friend! He's also five years younger than my Dad!" The brunette stated, her cherry wood eyes stern at the apparent absurdity. "He would never blackmail me to shag him!"

"I feel a but coming on." I watched her expression tense as she started playing with the French Cuffs of my shirt. Suddenly it hit me. "Did you two have anything going on?"

"I wouldn't call it something." Astoria informed me. "After Travis broke off our engagement, Daphne temporarily broke up with Andy for some stupid reason. Anyway, a Christmas party, two heart-broken drunks and an empty conference room doesn't exactly simplify that relationship any."

"You two slept together." I stared at her for a second, forcing my pride not to get the better of me. I wasn't sure if I was completely in the clear after our last round. "Where'd it go after that?"

"No where. Daphne made up with him a week later and we've never exactly talked about it, except agreeing it was a mistake." She assured me strongly. "Andy didn't even mutter the words 'shag' or 'sex' to me until he found out about our one might stand. But Gerard's worked with Andy longer than I have. If he's certain Andy's behavior for the past few weeks towards me isn't about his parents coming in, I believe him."

There was a thick silenced as I watched her, her gaze even. My own insecurities watched her, unsure whether I truly believed her or not. My eyes landed on the mound on her stomach and instantly, I put all of my pride aside and gave her all my trust.

"What about your sister, though? They're set to wed in two months and some weeks."

"It broke my heart when Travis left me. It burnt me until I was bitter when I found out he'd been screwing Parkinson." The woman before me stated, her eyes going afire."If he wanted me, he should have done it a long time ago. I _will not_ be the other women to my sister's fiancée, physically or emotionally. I may not get along with that bloody primp all the time, but I'd take the _Avada Kedevra_ for her. I would also drop my career for you because I know our child needs you, Draco."

Astoria's eyes were watering, her jaw tensed. I looked up at her, stunned. This woman was constantly amazing me everyday. When her tears strengthened, she crawled into my arms and I held her, kissing her repeatedly. Maybe Blaise was right. Astoria Greengrass was not Pansy Parkinson, and I was just now starting to accept security from that factor.

_*HarryPotter!*HarryPotter*!HarryPotter*_

"So what is the agenda for the next two weeks?" I asked her that evening, sipping my wine in the hotel dining hall.

Astoria looked at me, lost. "How would I know? You're the one who brought me here."

I pulled out about nine pamphlets that I had picked up in the hotel lobby and put them on the table.

"Go at it. As long as tomorrow is free for me to sleep in, I'm good."

The witch smirked. "As if you haven't slept all of the day away already."

I chuckled, putting my glass back down. "I've had a week long trial, Crider Greengrasses Apprentice. I've also been distracted by a near nymphomaniac at every other minute."

"Fine then, we'll allow this trip to be an opportunity to _connect_ _emotionally_ and go _without_ shagging. I would hate to over-exhaust you, Draco."

She winked from besides me, sipping her apple juice through a straw. I stared at her, slightly humored by her challenge. Two could play that game. I leaned back, admiring the paintings on the ceiling, sensing Astoria's disgruntled look. This was going to be as easy as pissing off a Weasley. I continued to stare at the ceiling while snaking my hand onto her lap and in between her legs. The witch froze as my hand caressed the skin of her thigh, glad she'd worn a muggle skirt.

I admired a group of angels as my hand sneaked up her leg, Astoria's face flushing. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, shivering at her darkening eyes. I suddenly withdrew my hand as the waiter came to give me the bill. "_Gracias por escoger la Posada de Carlotta. Dónde están usted de, Señor?_"

"_Gran Bretaña_." I replied, glancing over at Astoria to see her trying to regain her composure. This was too much fun.

"_Ah, sí. Yo mismo soy de Rumania y estoy aquí para un puesto de interno en el restaurante._" The tanned man informed me. "_Tristemente, digo el mejor español y el húngaro o yo daría gracias a su esposa_."

"_Realmente usted todavía puede._" I informed him, not correcting his assumption that Astoria and I were married. As far as I was concerned, she was mine anyway. "_Ella es fluida en el rumano, aunque no sepa ningún español._"

"_Ah realmente? Bună ziua Miss, vă mulţumesc pentru luat masa la Carlotta's Diner. Sper că va plăcut vă tamales_."

Astoria looked up at the college kid and smiled broadly at the discovery the waiter knew Romanian. "_Acestea au fost delicioase, vă mulţumesc băiete!_"

"_Bine ai venit, Miss. Sper să te văd din nou_."

The witch had spent all of Sunday planning our trip while I slept. Her obsessive compulsive tendency amused me but I was glad to see her mind was off the termination of her job. She obvious loved her career as much as I did mine, as she had risked breaking a gag order for it the first night we met. I felt bad that Astoria was forced to chose me over something she was so passionate for. Despite this, I was sure any newspaper in London would hire her on. In fact, I would make sure they did.

The woman rose from the table to get a bottle of water form the muggle-mini fridge, watching as the balcony doors opened themselves and her hair pulled it's self up into a messy bun. I could make out the pouch on her stomach from weight gain. I bit my lip,impatient for Astoria to actually start showing.

I had just finished spending a week facing Milicent's three children and the images of how our child might look at that ages. Would it be a boy or girl? Would it have her hair and my eyes? Or vice-versa? So many people expected me to be scared out of my mind because of my job and reputation and Astoria's, yet I wasn't. Perhaps I had dealt with the fear the night she told me she was pregnant. Or maybe it was taking it's sweet time coming. I didn't know which one it was, but all I knew was that this; me, her and the being that would be here in seven months; felt right.

Sure enough, by noon on Monday we had already gone to _Torre Latinoamericana_, The_ Angel de la Independencia; _The _Zócalo, _The ruins of the _Templo Mayor, _The Church of _Santo Domingo_ and the_ San Ildefonso College _around_ Zócalo. _By lunch, I was sure I was going to pass out from all the walking and translating I was doing for her. Astoria seemed content with the amount of photographs and sight seeing she was experiencing.

"The _Colegio Grande_ portal is so beautiful." She smiled as we took a table at a small, college town restaurant. I sat down and my eyes landed on her chest, my heart skipping a beat. The skin revealed by her green shirtdress was starting to glow from sun exposure. The cut of the material showed off enough leg and cleavage to keep my head in the gutter for most of the day. It was unfair how much just simple images of Astoria's body could set me off guard. "How do you want to do this, Draco?"

"However you want it." I told her, hoping my sunglasses hid my expression. She smirked, telling me she had seen it. This competition was killing the aphrodisiac Mexico was so known for, especially when it was effecting me so greatly. But I sure as hell wasn't going to fold so bloody easy. This woman was going to have to walk stark naked on the beach before that happened.

"I feel like a bath in the hot tub tonight. Care to join me?" Astoria's fingers began tracing a triangle over the cut of her dress.

I shrugged, my throat going dry. Damn-my-bloody-anatomy. "I think I'll read."

The brunette gawked at me, dropping her hand. "Read? Like, a book? On vacation?"

"Yes." I smirked, taking control back from her. "It's a lovely time to do so, don't you agree?"

Before she could continue, three college age boys in muggle soccer polos ran up with notebooks. They all began speaking in fast Spanish as the brunette told them she didn't comprehend Spanish.

"You, writer _Gran Bretaña. _Asteria Greengrass? Argue Raul Cabana?"

"Right." Astoria's face shone with realization as she nodded, looking at my confused look. "I was arguing an economist here on relations between Brazil and Costa Rica on dragon imports for awhile. I totally creamed his arse."

"Wasn't that a major topic last year?" I shot as she took their notebooks and signed her name hastily as they bombarded her with questions. Apparently she had made an major impact. "_Ella no dice el inglés, muchachos! ¡Esté paciente y puedo traducir!_"

When the three boys realized my offer to translate, I instantly regretted it. By the end of the hour, all of them were sitting with us and asking the mother of my child everything from her opinions on the embargo between Canada and Britain to when she was expecting. The brunette was taking the attention shyly, though answering as opinionated as she always did.

"You employer Schwinger." The more detail focused of the boys, Rico, told me in even Spanish. "He is a very, how Brits say it? 'Bloody Prat'?"

Astoria understood enough of his words to giggle as the more hyper boy, Augustus, asked her about Britain's law structure. Another order of cappuccinos came and the entire table wrinkled their noses. So far, this had been a very unimpressive restaurant.

"We can try Lucifer's tomorrow." My partner told me, sighing as she pushed the cup away."Erica from MLE said they're wonderful."

"Lucifer gone." Guerrero, the more quiet of the trio, informed us in choppy English. "You come to Madre's shop, Excalibur in _other part_, no? Tonight you must, Greengrass and Malfoy." He emphasize the two words as three muggles walked by.

"I don't know..." She told them, having a whole agenda planned out already.

"We can pick it up later, Tori." I told her, having heard good things about the restaurant when I was doing research for our trip. Anything was better than the slim they were serving us here. "The wiz"-

"_Other part_!" Guerrero snapped quietly as a girl watched us all from across the patio suspiciously. -"_other part_ makes the muggle exhibits look like Clean Sweeps in the shadow of a Firebolt."

Astoria looked at me, her expression deciphering. "Well, when you start bringing quidditch into it I really can't argue it, can I?"

"You like?" Augustus shot, his eyes bright.

"Not really," Astoria shook her head making all the men scowl. "What?"

"You must change that." Rico told me in Spanish as they rose, pulling out Muggle currency to pay for their drinks.

"Absolutely." I agreed, shaking my head as she laughed at my shame. We walked four blocks together as the boys began to argue with me over teams going to the World Cup this year. Astoria held onto my arm as we did so, rolling her eyes as I looked down at her. "Do you seriously not like quidditch?"

"Yes. I despise it, in fact." She confirmed, intertwining our fingers.

"Then how come you were always at the games in school with your sister?" I shot, instantly confused.

"Just because I don't like the game doesn't mean I don't like the players." She smirked salaciously."What? I could always count on you to wear snug robes."

I chuckled as she grinned up at me, kissing her before we entered an old monastery. The floor boards creaked and the dust caused me to cough. Guerrero and Augustus stopped us at the center of the room as the third boy went on. Rico walked up to an rotted alter and pulled out his wand, pointing it to the wood and muttering an incantation. The floor below us shifted and began rotating and lowering from the rest of the religious building. Rico ran and jumped onto the platform, sighing.

"We usually apparate but we wanted to show off." He informed me as he looked up at the black tunnel that consumed us."This way you can tell all your rich friends to come here and waste their money."

The ground stopped moving and an old door opened, leading us out of the tunnel. The wizarding world of Mexico City hadn't changed much since I was last here. A large town circle with carts and shops surrounded us. There were a few tourists going around in awe at the novelty items and souvenirs. Astoria smirked, pushing her hair back.

"I think I already like Mexico better than Britain." I rolled my eyes. Despite the major differences she had with her family, the woman was a Greengrass at heart.

Excalibur was a restaurant styled like a Medieval version of Spain. Sand colored, brick walls surrounded the place with old swords, tapestries and ghosts older than those at Hogwarts floating around and scaring the customers. Rico motioned for us to go to the bar where we met a red headed woman with tanned skin.

"_Madre, este es Astoria Greegrass! ¡El reportero de Gran Bretaña con los artículos buenos!_"

The woman smiled, her English better than the boys. "My sons and his friends are big fans. It's an honor to have such people here. Can I offer a drink on the house?"

We sat there and ate lunch, talking with the hostess and Astoria's fan club. She wrapped herself into my arm, still shy at the attention. When the group of boys left to go meet up with a study group for their journalism class and the woman left, the brunette sighed.

"Bloody hell, I think it's a good thing I didn't go into law. I'm horrible under pressure."

"You?" I choked on my wine, pulling off my glasses to stare at her. "You're the most widely feared silver-tongued devil in London, and apparently Mexico City."

"That's in writing though." She argued, stealing a piece of chili from my plate. "It's different in person."

"I've seen you argue with Amethyst and Crider, Tori. You're a savage." I argued matter-of-factly. "Morgana's bed, you're a right old bitch when _we_ go at it, Love."

"That's different too." Astoria assured me as a ghost made a ugly face at her. "Family's different. We all know each others strategies. And I figured yours out because your a whiny, foul mouthed bloke like your Dad yet very verbally fluent like your mother."

"Woman, your compliments confuse me sometimes." I admitted, looking at her face. Her eyes were dark and I raised a brow for an explanation.

"All this talk about my articles keeps reminding me that I won't ever do it again."

"They'll be other jobs, Tori." I assured her.

"Not like this one. I used to go to bed when I was fourteen, dreaming about working at the Prophet." The witch confessed poetically. " When Mum and I would go at it, I always told myself 'it would be different when I worked for the Prophet, I'd show her."

"Wathen was an idiot for letting you out of his grasp, Tori. When other newspaper is gaining popularity because of his mistake, he'll regret it." I put my face in the crook of her neck as she sighed, guilt washing over me. She took my hand and squeezed it. I put my free hand on her waist and put my mouth to her ear, hoping my next words would cheer her up."So there's this really hot, sun tanned slag behind you that is totally checking me out. Too bad I'm taken tonight."

"I guess this means I win then?" Astoria chuckled, gloating at my suggestive flirtation.

"I don't think so." I pulled back, gladly bursting her bubble. "You've known my family long enough to realize a Malfoy never loses."

"Oh, just like that quidditch match your second year? I wasn't even there and yet it still cracks me up think of it!" The woman laughed at my sour expression, her sun kissed cheeks moving with her expression. "Aw, poor bloke. Walk if off and get back on your broom stick."

"Says a woman who doesn't even like quidditch." I told her, finishing off my wine.

"I may hate the game, but I love to see a certain addict make a git of himself. The sympathy shagging is bloody incredible! Speaking of which, I see a pair of shoes you totally owe me for our last fight."

I rolled my eyes as we rose and I put money on the bar. Yes, Astoria was defiantly a Greengrass. There was no doubt about it.


	10. A Wise Man, More Mysterys and Lucan

"Yellow." Rico told them.

"Gold." Augustus argued.

"Yellow!."

"Gold!."

"Liar!"

"Cheat!"

"Girlfriend stealer!"

"It's Amber." Guerrero told them, sipping his juice with a bored tone.

The boys eased down at their ring leaders statement as Draco walked into the Excalibur, pulling off his sunglasses. He sat down next to me and pecked my cheek as I watched the snake they found this morning, a brow raised. "Is that an _El destino del viajero_?"

"_Si_. The 'Fate Walker' an interesting tale." The serpents green eyes floated to Guerrero as he spoke in choppy English. The metallic, murky yellow scales shined a shade similar to the color on my grandmother Irena's family pendant that Daphne would wear in January. "Cousin to Black-Belly Gartner. Two breeds: yellow and gold. Yellow gentle, kind and good luck. Gold ill fortune."

The snakes seaweed green eyes fell on me and flicked it's tongue, heading my way gracefully. Rico and Augustus went pale. Draco's pale hands went on my waist protectively. Somehow we both had spent the same amount of time in the sun and I had turned bronze while he stayed pale.

"Do you really believe this nonsense?" I poked at him, watching the timid creature.

"It's a snake with fangs, and you're carrying my child." He reasoned, watching the animal as it neared.

"I think he's just a lost snake, wondering why in Merlin's beard we're watching him."

"Parseltongue now, are we?" I held my hand out to the small animal and it slid on my hand, coiling its self around my wrist. The animal laid its head in my palm, it's slick scales cold on my sun kissed skin.

"It likes you." Guerrero watched, surprised. "I'll double in size in about four weeks. They eat a lot."

"What- no, we are not keeping it!" The snake looked at him, black skin sliding over it's eyes. The blond leaned away from me, a brow raised. I laughed as he glared at me. "How is this funny, Tori?"

"You're afraid of an animal in which you out weight by more than a hundred pounds, Love." I laughed at his pursed lips. Bloody hell, that expression's priceless! "Are you ready to go, Draco?"

"I'm serious, Tori. We're not keeping that thing. It's a wild animal."

"Then I'll let it go when it wants to, Draco."

"The Ministry won't let you come back with that thing."

"If Herpo wants to go home with me, I'll call Laura Daniela with the Department of Imported Species and have her okay it. She owes Dad for paying for her last year of school." I told him coolly. The three boys watching us were bright red from trying to suppress laughter they gained from Draco's reaction.

"You_ named_ it?"

"I'm trying to at least. I don't think he likes Herpo. Come on, Draco, lighten up!" I told him, raising my left hand to his cheek. The snake slid up my arm to avoid the close proximity with the wizard. "I'm suppose to be the moody one here."

The blond shook his head, leaning into my cheek. "Do the Greengrass sisters always get their way?"

"No. My parent's wouldn't let me trade Daphne in for an owl when she broke my Quick Cauldron when I was nine."

The trio was laughing so loudly that Guerrero's mother came out, ordering them to quiet down during business hours as we left. We headed for the entrance back to the muggle part of the city and Draco took my right hand. We had four days left in Mexico city before we were set to head back to Britain and deal with the scandal we left there. Lucky-bloody-me.

"Your sister owled." Draco handed me the parchment as he put on his sunglasses. We turned the corner past a chart selling venom absorbing minerals from a hundred year old looking hag. He glanced at the snake and ran back to buy some, giving me time to open my letter slowly and fearfully.

Daphne wasn't ever one for howlers but she was Slytherein sly when it came to chewing people out, on paper or in person.

_ 'Dear Astoria,_

_ I hope you're enjoying your vacation. I'm here at home, finishing wedding plans and listening to my fiancée and our parents disown you in __**every bloody way know to Morgana**__!!! Do you realize the mess you two have caused? Mum and Lucius almost Avada Kedeverad each other after she claimed Draco __**seduced**__ you! Not to mention, Dad and Narcissa have consumed more alcohol together this week than they ever did when they were knocking cauldrons at school (This was a major shock to me and should also be to you and Draco. Imagine, you two could have been siblings!). _

_ You two are selfish, inconsiderate and horrible bastards! When you get back, you better pray to Merlin that the newspapers don't hear about this or I will gladly give an interview! Oops, too-bloody-late! Nine papers have commented on Gerard replacing you at the Prophet and Andy has given me full details of how you went awall with Draco.' -_

I cut the letter off right there, feeling the burn. _I_ went _awall_?And _Gerard_ replaced me as the head _political_ columnists? That man didn't realize that Potter was engaged until _a month after_ the event! What-the-bloody-hell!

"Who am I going to be defending you for murdering?" Draco asked as we made it to the tunnel.

"Nobody I'm going to let ruin this trip." The snake crawled up around my neck, causing the father of my child to glare at it. "Are you seriously jealous of a snake?"

"No." He lied.

I rolled my eyes, laughing. When we arrived back at out hotel, I put my bag on the patio and the snake crawled down my arm and onto it, looking at me as if lost. I looked back at him, sighing as I sat down. Could you communicate with a snake without being Parseltongue?

"Here's the deal. We've been doing this bet thing about not shagging each other for about a week, and it's taking its toll. So if you could stay out here for a bit and sun bathe or whatever you do, it would be bloody spectacular. Alright mate?"

The snake slithered off the table, down it's base and over to a potted plant in the shade. I watched him and smirked. We had a connection, me and...Hugo? Harper? Lark? I rose and decided to ponder on that later. I closed the patio door, walking to the bathroom where Draco was brushing his teeth.

"Brush any harder and your gum's will bleed, Love." He spat in the sink and put a handful of water in his mouth, ignoring me as he gargled. "Despite how much of a turn on this is, I can think of other things that mouth of yours is good for."

The wizard spit the water out as I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my shirt. His eyes darkened as he watched me undo two front hooks of my bra, following the movements of my fingers. Seconds later, I was pinned on the bed. He straddled me, kissing me and running his hands through my hair aggressively.

"If anyone-you-gave up." He mumbled through our kisses as he unbuttoned his shirt off.

Mmm... minty."Whatever-bloody pride-stupid... should-be-outlawed."

_!HarryPotter*HarryPotter*HarryPotter! _

We spent the next three days finishing our tourist attractions with the company of the serpent I eventually named Lucan. My travel mate spent a few days trying to discourage my connection with this animal but failed miserably.

"If you remember correctly, Father's name is Lucius." The bloke told me as we walked out of an antique store with a pot for Narcissa. We figured if we came back bearing gifts, we may have a _slim_ chance of surviving the family dinner we had promised to attend.

"He has a namesake from the family? It must have been meant to be." I laughed as Draco threw his hands in the air in disbelief. This must have been how Professor McGonagall felt when she was my independent DADA teacher. Lucan wrapped himself around the wrist holding my bag, standing up on my hand to look around. Everyone around us seemed oblivious to our carry-on mate.

"You realize that the original religions here find snakes evil and relating to death?"

"But death's a natural part of life we all should embrace. Ah, Draco look. You're upsetting Lucan!" The snake slid down into my bag, rolling into a coil in the cloth.

"He'll get over it." The wizard muttered. "Turn left here."

"Where the bloody hell are we going anyway?" I asked, going down an older and more sheltered block.

"To see Gomez Fernandez. He's the wise man my father introduced me to the last time I was here."

I looked at him, confused. The block looked like the poverty stricken neighborhoods charity projects took pictures of to get money out of people. "What do we need advice on?"

He smirked at me. "If you can carry around that _thing_, we can go see my wise man."

A Hispanic boy sat outside a clothed hut and looked up, a brow raised. I noticed how old his clothing looked and felt pity. Draco spoke to him in Spanish and he nodded, going inside the structure. I looked around and noticed the majority of the people on this block were obviously nonindustrial wizards and witches. A woman in a face wrap looked at me, watching me with cold black eyes. I felt Lucan come out of my bag and wrap around my arm. He looked at her, his black lids covering his eyes and the woman ran away in fear. Bloody stupid folktales. Before I could ask Draco about it the boy returned.

"He says to come... it is important." The boy blocked the sun with his hand, his English choppy. His eyes fell on Lucan and he stilled.

We dunked under the draped doorway to enter a large, magically created room. A man with a long beard and dark, sickly looking skin sat on a pillow on carpeted floor, inhaling with his eyes closed. I smelled essence coming from three laps around the room and coughed.

"The blond mans boy has returned. Only now he is no longer a boy." He opened his eyes and glazed, milky orbs stared back at us. The blind man looked over to us, motioning for us to sit. He continued in an eerie and hallow voice that reminded me of Professor Trelawney. "You brought a visitor?"

"Yes." Draco took off his sunglasses as we sat, unsurprised by his guess work."This is"-

"Hush, I will find out soon. Hand?" I looked at the blond with an unsure expression and he nodded. I held out the hand that Lucan was on. I expected the snake to go up my sleeve as it usually did with Draco. Instead it dropped its lids and hissed as Gomez violently. The man jumped back and stared at me, though not able to look directly at me.

"Astoria, put it away!" Draco hissed in alarm.

"No!" I went to grab for Lucan before Gomez stopped me. "It is fulfilling its purpose."

"What?" I asked, confused. Draco looked as bewildered as I did. "You lost me."

"It has chosen you. You bear a child?"

"Yeah." I nodded. What did that have to do with it?"Why does it matter?"

"_El viajero _protect those unable to do it themselves." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at him. I may be weak, but I knew how to protect myself. As Justin Flinch what I did to him when he tried to get in my pants at the Goyle's wedding.

"And why am I in need?" Draco had gone blank face, as if trying to hide something.

"You have many enemies?" The man spoke, clenching and unclenching his hands in thought.

"None that are going to off me anytime soon"- I cut myself off, realizing that wasn't the entire truth.

'_Truth is, your in danger... The people after you are old servants to Voldemort. The safest thing you can do is stay with Malfoy._'

_'Don't think that having a Pure-blood lover will save you this time, Gondolier.' _

_'When you come back, Forester won't be in jail. She's under the Imperious Curse. Don't mention this to anyone if you want to stay alive...' _

"A pair who lie about the same danger is one that will soon die. Young Malfoy, truth is the best form of commitment one can have. Now go."

"But"- Draco shook his head and grabbed my arm, making me follow him. We walked down the street, getting stares from people. "Draco... what"-

"Wait until we're out of here." He told me evenly, holding onto my right hand tightly. Lucan stayed on my left as Draco shoved his sunglasses back on. I noticed the groups had began watching us closely, whispering as we passed. The dark eyed woman caught my eyes again, her face cloth falling to reveal a horrible scar on her face.

_'You return after all, Gondolier.'_

We arrived on the pedestrian street again and Draco sighed. I looked at him as he smirked. "Take that with a grain of flood powder. Gomez told Father and I the last time were here that he was in danger. He's aware we were with the Dark Lord and he's using old religion to tie that _thing_ into his readings. What did you think of it?"

"I think someone needs to lay off the essence. I thought Dad was a bloody chimney." I stopped, my mind racing. I looked back down the alley, shaking my head. That woman.... "I think I'm suffering from dehydration. How about we grab lunch and head for the beach?"

"Sounds good." Draco pulled me to him and gave me a peck on his mouth, his arms tense. "What do you feel like?"

"Chicken. We still need to get Daphne and the arse an engagement present too."

He nodded as we walked down the sidewalk. "How about someone who can spell the Ambassador of Venezuela's name correctly?"

"Nah, we'll let them figure that one out. How about a snake to protect Andy from all the rebelling political fans I've gained over the years?" I joked, my eyes sparkling at the image.

"Yeah, we can give them this one." Lucan looked at him with his black vision. Draco looked from the snakes expression to my similar one and sighed. "There's no need for it. You realize I would never let anything hurt you, Tori?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you." I told him, grabbing his hand and pressing his knuckled to my mouth as Lucan slid up my sleeve. "And even if that's not enough, I still have Lucan to save me."

The blond glanced at me in exasperation, laughing at my joke. "You and that bloody snake!"

"Don't hate my serpent protector. He's doing a very good job, so is backed by your wise man." I told him, catching a whiff of chicken from a restaurant down the block. I felt the snake tighten around my arm and smiled."So we both deserve chicken for the work we've put in today."

"I don't constitute laying in a hand bag and making fun of school age, political book worms as 'work'."

"You try to carry around an unborn being that enjoys sitting on your bladder and we can talk." I shot at him. "And trust me, its going to get worse. I was at the Harpies and Cannon game to interview Shackbolt about the Norwegian famine when Potter went into labor. I think she broke four of her brothers fingers."

"Weasley would break his leg on a pebble. If Granger wasn't married to him, he wouldn't survive." We entered the restaurant and sat at a booth. I looked at Draco as he took off his sunglasses to examine a menu, a brow raised. "Yes?"

"How often do you have meetings with Potter?" I inquired, wondering if he had Travis's policy about my friendships.

"A couple times a month, Why?" Draco asked, flipping a page.

"It's been eight years since you two left school and you still hate him?"

"He's still 'Scar Head' to me and always will be. The chicken does sound good." The blond told me.

"And if I get along with him, do you mind?"

"Your friends are you business. Just know the second he tries to shag you, he won't be 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' anymore." I snorted at that thought.

"I doubt that will happen. Ginny Potter is way too pretty and has the meanest Bat-Eyed Boogie Hex I have ever seen." I laughed as Draco winced in remembrance.

We ate dinner and walked down to the beach sitting under an umbrella away from the overcrowded bar. I took in the warm sun while lying on Draco's taunt stomach. His fingers ran through my hair as Lucan crawled down the leg of my shorts. "Frisky little perv, aren't you?"

"I haven't even done anything, Love." Draco looked down at me, glaring at the snake. "I'll accept the fact we're taking that thing home with us tomorrow. But it is _not_ sleeping with us."

Bloody hell, we were going home tomorrow? "Draco, ever thought of becoming a lawyer in Mexico? You don't have to fight a language barrier?"

"No thanks. I burn easily-Bloody hell, Tori!" I grinned at him as I put a handful of sand on his face. He grabbed me, spinning me around and pinning me to ground, straddling me. Luncan hissed and crawled off me, back to the safety of my bag. The pale wizard looked down at me, his eyes magnified in the evening sun. "Tori, you pissed off Lucan. Tisk, tisk."

I laughed, throwing my head back. Draco put his mouth on my earlobe and sucked on it, making me moan. "Love, not here. There are people all around."

"Where?"

I looked back and saw everyone had gone to the bar or back to their hotels for the night. The blond moaned and slid his hands to my shorts, unbuttoning them and shimmying them off so that I was just in my bikini. He pulled my tank top off and kissed my bare stomach up to my chest, playing with the back of my bikini top. I wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him closer to me, feeling sand shift under me. Draco came back up to my face and I went to kiss him but he held me down, looking into my eyes.

"What happens when we get back won't change this, will it?"

I stared back at him, knowing he was talking about our relationship. "Not when you're about to shag me on a beach in Mexico."

He nodded, taking his left hand off of my wrist to undo the belt on his pants. "Good."


	11. Homecomings, Sedition and Blackmail

We apparated back to the apparition point at the end of my block Sunday evening. I glanced at the clock and saw it was about ten o'clock. Astoria yawned, looking around the deserted point. "I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron in the morning and get my things. I bloody owe Longbottom. I need to floo the people repairing my apartment from your place to see if they're finished."

"How much do you owe them?"

She shrugged, her tan face illuminating in the dark. "I can handle it. You've spoiled me enough these past two weeks as is."

I bit my lip, not replying. Call it patriarchal, but I felt secure paying for everything these past two weeks. It gave me proof she and the baby were being taken care of. Astoria sighed, running a hand through her hair. Black strands laid in her sun bleached hair, giving her a rebel look.

We walked back to my flat hand in hand, tucked in cloaks to manage the cold, November weather of London. That bloody snake coiled its self around her throat in an attempt to keep warm under her hair. If knew if _Lucan_ was going to hurt Astoria, he already would have but it didn't ease me in the slightest. Every time I look at that thing, those black lids slide over its eyes and I'm looking at the Dark Lords snake again. But the yellow bastard made her happy, so I wasn't going to demand Astoria get rid of it. _Yet_. When we arrived to the front door, Norman looked up and smiled widely.

"_Mister Reacredinţă şi fată drăguţă! Ai s-au întors din Mexic! Te-ai bucura de soare? Oh, ai adus înapoi un prieten? Nu mulţumesc, nu-mi pasa de şerpi. Că unul este unul special!_"

"_Multumesc, Norman. Suntem obosit, dar voi veni mâine şi vă va oferi detalii peste pauza de cafea ta!_"Astoria told him, kissing his cheek. Lucan stared at him and slid down her shirt. Slimy bastard...

Blaise was gone, that being no surprise to either of us. We walked into the flat and I turned the fire on. My roommate had kept it surprisingly clean and there seemed to be no traces of the multiple one night stands I'm sure I would hear about taking place in this room. Astoria took her cloak off and laid it on the couch as she sat down, Lucan slithering out of her shirt and over towards the throw rug in front of the fire.

"And you said he wouldn't adjust."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing her bag and putting it in my room. I flicked on the light and pulled off my cloak, holding my wand to it. Packages for my parents and Astoria's family fell came out of nowhere and organized themselves. I sat down on my bed and sighed, releasing the thoughts I had been hiding from the witch in the front room for two days.

Gomez said Astoria was in danger... Merlin, why was the entire world set on declaring her at harms risk? Was she suddenly bloody Potter or something? I pulled removed my sweater and kicked my shoes off, sand spilling out of them. I smirked at the minerals on my designer carpet, thinking of all the sand we'd come in contact with on this trip. The entire city probably hated me right now but I was bloody glad Astoria had come to me after her fight with Wathen.

"Draco? Do you want help?" I looked up as the witch walked in, glancing at me.

"If you want." I told her, pulling her bag up. I bit my lip, as she sat down next to me, pulling items out of it. Somehow after spending fourteen consistent days with the woman, I still wasn't used to her presence. Once my room was filled with all the clothes and shoes she'd collected on the trip, the brunette began folding them while I unpacked my own clothes. I opened my dresser and started to pile them back in but stopped, glancing at her piles. "Tori, hand me my wand?"

It rose and floated over to me as she folded. I grabbed it, charming the drawers to expand in size and summoning the piles she'd folded into them. The witch looked up at me, alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

"You're over here so much, you might as well keep some clothes here." She bit her lip, causing me to raise a brow. "What?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean to say, by having a spot in your room for my clothes, it might incline to other people that we're thinking about... moving in together."

"And?" I leaned against my dresser, staring at her. She couldn't be serious? "We just spent two weeks in Mexico and you... explain this to me, Love."

"It's nothing against you and I'm glad we went away. It's just... moving in is a big step."

I stared at Astoria, trying to figure this out. Before we went to Mexico, I was the one with major security issues but now it seemed to like the tables had turned in the most irrational way. She was in an ongoing relationship with me, carrying my child and yet she was afraid of something like sharing a residence.

"What were you planning on doing once the baby comes? Have me come over during the weekends?"

"Draco, don't take it like that." She pleaded, playing with the threading on a scarf in her lap. Her cherry orbs looked back at me, making my knees buckle. "We have six more months to figure that out. I just don't want to rush things when everyone's watching our every move."

Says the half-breed calling the mudblood dirty. "Since when do you give a bloody hell what people think?"

"I've already lost my job because of the extent we're obviously willing to go for our relationship." Astoria reasoned. "Schwinger is already going to be furious with you and I don't want you to lose a career you're so passionate about. Especially when you won the Bulstrode Case because bloody Rodger Davis forgot to Miranda rights."

We stared at each other for a second and I sighed, levitating the clothes back into her bag. This wasn't the time to push this and I knew it. Both our families were ready to murder us and I didn't want a Halloween replay to happen now. Astoria smiled at me as she went on folding. I put all my things away and sat down on my bed, watching her. Why the bloody hell she was doing this by hand was beyond me, but watching her work was easing to my mood. The only claim I could get evidence for about her wellbeing was that, right now, she was safe in front of me.

There was a loud 'POP!' and a woman screamed 'Snake!'. Astoria and I rose and walked in to find Blaise with a pretty, Hispanic female in a tight, blue dress. She stared at Lucan as he watched them, black eye lids on. The short haired female shook wildly, staring at the serpent.

"Kill it!"

"How about we do _you_ in first." Astoria shot protectively. She stepped closer to the snake and it looked at her, crawling up her leg and into the loops of her muggle jeans.

The woman shivered in disgust. Blaise looked over at me, shaking his head.

"Is there anything you won't give this slag?"

"My documentation pass at the Ministry. She'd become the Top Analysis of the year and my BAR would be gone before I could say 'I plead'." I told him, catching eyes with the woman. Her orbs were black and she looked oddly familiar, though I couldn't place her. "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet your acquaintance."

"Amy Shepard, same here. Blaise has told me so much about you two." The woman stated, glancing at the snake on Astoria's waist with disgust. "Astoria Greengrass... you're rather popular right now."

"How so?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Well, Witch Weekly's been talking about you a lot. I must admit, I admire you. To give up a baby at fifteen"-

"Ah, yeah! Amy, love, why don't go get me a drink!" Blaise panicked as Astoria's eyes widened. The woman wisely disappeared into the kitchen. "I guess there's some stuff that you two haven't been informed of."

"Spill or Lucan gets you for breakfast." The witch ordered, her eyes going wide with anger.

My mate looked back at me, a brow raised. "She _named_ the bloody thing! Mate, she's got your wand in her hand."

"Just show us the damn articles, Blaise!" I snapped, not denying his statement.

Witch Weekly's front page from this month was one of Astoria at fifteen in maternity robes. The brunette stared at the cover and read the article, her face going red. Amy, Blaise and I sipped scotch, preparing for the blow.

"I want to decapitate Courtney Skeeter, castrate Travis McLaggen and pull out every one of Pansy Parkinson's finger nails one-by-one." She stated as Lucan wrapped himself around her wrist. "Apparently Blaise knocked me up when I was fifteen and this is a picture of me before we gave our daughter up, or so Travis and your ex-slag claim, Draco."

Bloody hell. "Blaise, please tell me my parents don't know about this?"

"They know but don't believe it. Daphne told them that was a Halloween picture from Tori's fatty days and it was all stomach- Ow, I was merely confirming the story!" My Mate stated as he was shocked by an invisible force, Astoria glaring at him. "And trust me, there was no way in hell I could have knocked you up. I always use a Contraceptive Spell unlike Draco here."

"Blaise, shut-the-bloody-hell-up or I won't put your name on the sedition charge I'm filing for you, me and 'Tori on Monday against Witch Weekly." I sighed, sitting back in the couch as I drained the last of my drink. Merlin help me! Things couldn't get worse than they were now.

"Oh, Potter flooed this morning." Blaise told me, smirking at the picture of Astoria. "He said to tell you '_the blood test came back positive. I'll see you Monday for lunch at the Hogs Head at twelve o'clock.'_"

My glass dropped to the floor. Astoria looked at me, a brow raised. Blaise watched me, worried.

"Mate, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I think I'm going to head for bed. Amy, it was nice making your acquaintance."

"You too, Malfoy." The witch answered back.

Astoria rose and followed me, Lucan on her arm. We entered my room and she took off her shirt, watching as I removed mine. "You okay, Love?"

"Fine. Just dreading dealing with Sebastien tomorrow."

She nodded understandingly, putting Lucan in her bag. "You could always do what Dad did."

"Black mail him?"

"No," She chuckled, pulling one of my tee-shirts from my dresser and pulling it on as I stepped out of my pants. "Threaten to call his father."

I raised a brow at her, crawling under my blankets as she followed me in. "You've lost me, 'Tori."

Astoria laughed, laying on my chest. "Schwinger's father was an auror during the First War. He was reported missing in action and found a year later at the home of a widowed witch, his memory lost. It was revived and he returned to Schwinger's mother. Three months later, the widow gave birth to a charming young man named Crider Greengrass after her deceased husband"-

"No bloody way!" I looked down at her, stunned. "Crider is Sebastien's _brother_?"

She nodded, smirking. "Fraulein Schwinger refuses to accept any part in it but Herr Schwinger accepted it enough to pay for all of Dads law school. They both know about it but have refused to openly announce it in fear it will tarnish the famous Romulus Schwinger's good name. So they just compete and try to outdo each other politically to deal with the tension."

I shook my head in disbelief, watching her face. "Bloody hell... that's rockers."

"It's one of the many shocking tales of the Greengrass bloodline." She told me, running her hand over my chest. Her eyes fluttered as she yawned and sighed. "Trust me when I say there's plenty more to come."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I muttered, pulling her close. I laid my face in the crook of her neck, kissing the skin on her neck as she drifted off to sleep. Merlin, if she only knew...

***

I was in the Hogs Head seconds before I realized it was entirely empty except for three persons at a table in the middle of the room. Granger sipped water from a glass while Weasley and Potter drank rum. The mudblood looked up at me as I strolled over, sitting in the empty seat as my blood boiled. Potter looked at the bartender, who walked to a stairway and disappeared.

"Malfoy, you look like you didn't take advantage of your vacation?" The bloke shot. "Bloody shame since that little adventure ruined your reputation. How long are you suspended from work again?"

"I would accuse you of having a thing for Astoria but I know it wouldn't go anywhere. She's so out of your league, Potter, that it's pathetic."

"Please, any woman who can make Cormac McLaggen blush in the pillow talk category dominates every bloke in London." Granger muttered, sipping her water as she pulled a file out. She slid it over to me with a signed paper from a Muggle physician, diagnosing Astoria with the _Fără A umbla _gene. "She's the wife of a Hit Wizard, is as credible as Dumbledore himself and is well aware of our ways. I can bring her in to confirm this at any moment."

I glanced at the paper, shaking my head. "I don't believe it. This whole concept is ridiculous."

"Whether you do or not, we have proof that the people after her do." Weasley told me, popping his knuckles. "Abigale Montgomery was found murdered at her flat in Frankfurt, Germany this weekend."

I glanced at Potter, who looked like he'd lost a major bet. "I thought your persons in protection were safe?"

"Apparently not." He stated, grabbing his glass and refilling it. He took it all down in one drink and slammed the glass back on the table. "Malfoy, Abigale was found just as Wallenstein was."

"You mean, a victim of _Raptor Animus_ ?" I confirmed, fighting an image of Astoria like that from filling my head. 

"Yes, but a stronger and more difficult spell to use it. We've traced it's origins back to B.C. times." Granger stated, pulling out a book and opening a marked page. "According to a historian, the spell has no incantation. It is more of a subconscious rage molded into a powerful attack. It is said to be untraceable by any means. The only known producers have been _Fără A umbla_."

"And who the hell is this historian?" I snapped, wishing I hadn't come here. I had put a stop to the Foresters where Astoria was concerned. Whether they went after another victim or not is a different story. I wasn't in the position to say anything about it either, especially when my girlfriend was a target.

"Alford Gondolier, if you must now." She snapped, causing my eyes to pop. I tried to sober up before they noticed but the witch caught on immediately. "You familiar with that name, Malfoy?"

"I've heard the surname line before. I think we have relation to them." I stated smoothly.

"Funny, Gondolier was a muggle-born historian that married a pure-blood witch and never had kids." Bloody hell, I was in a cornered now. Potter leaned back, watching me. "Spill or I will have her on the first Floo Network out of here."

"Malfoy, we all like Greengrass." Weasley stated, trying to go mushy on me. Bloody disgusting... "Despite her bad taste in blokes, we want her alive to have the little bastard you put inside her. Listen to us and we'll all win."

"If you lot can't protect an healer intern, what makes you think you can cover Astoria?" Crickets. I rose, preparing to leave. "My point exactly. You know what aggravates me about you three? You think you can protect everyone in Britain even when some of us know as much, if not more, than you do about these people. What sense does that make?"

"Malfoy, please listen to"- "No, Potter. I'm tired of you calling me in over this nonsense!"

I grabbed my cloak and made to leave when I felt Granger's tender hand grab my arm. I looked back at her, stunned by her action. Her brother-in-law and husband stared at her in equal shock as she looked at me, her forehead wrinkling as if she were twenty years older than she was.

"Malfoy, when I had my first, I used to wake up in the middle of the night and ponder. What would happen if Ron went or something happened to me? What would come to my family if set off someone really powerful? We could have to use charms to keep us safe or go into hiding. But what if that didn't work?" The witch spoke, taking her hand and subconsciously touching her abdomen. "What if someone hunted us down and murdered us like Voldemort"- I flinched at the name- "did Lily and James? Malfoy, listen to me not because of my job or my status, but because I know what it's like to stay up until three in the morning pondering this. Yes, you have as much experience with the Dark Arts as we probably do. But is carrying a Malfoy going to save her if they really want her dead?"

I watched her eyes flame with a weak and dark fear that I'd never seen on her face before. I took my other hand and pulled hers free from mine, causing her eyes to widen.

"Granger, your son and husband are still alive. Save the melodramatics when someone does manage to get passed the Golden Trio."

I apparated to the firm, walking towards the file room. Several people saw me pass, stunned that I would dare break a suspension. I opened the door to the room and walked in, reading the alphabetized shelves until I found the Laureen case, marked as closed file. I pulled the box down and shifted through it until I found the book with Gondoliers name on it. I opened it and skimmed through it, suddenly confused. All the pages were bloody blank! A thought hit me for a second and I shivered as I compared this book to Tom Riddle's Diary. I pulled out a ink-filled quill and laid the book on a table, writing in it. '_Who is Asteria Gondolier?_'

"Malfoy, what are you doing? I thought you were suspended!" Derrick walked in, his sickly eyes wide. I pulled my wand out and closed the door behind him, locking it. He shifted his hand and I froze him.

"Listen very closely, Forrester. I know you broke into my flat and I know your family's playing games with my child's mother. You are going to tell me everything you know or the next time I think you are even contemplating hurting her, I will make you beg for death. Now, I will remove this charm and you will tell me what is going on."

I flicked my wand and the boy fell to the ground, shaking as he stared at me. I was about to speak when I looked down at the book, looking at some cryptic language. I recognized some symbols but couldn't directly translate it.

"W-what does it say?" Derrick rose, shaking.

I pulled out a stray piece of parchment to work it out. "Why is this case marked closed? All the remains of Laureen are still in here. Did you even read off her bloody will to the beneficiaries?"

"Malfoy, your stirring deep waters. Be cautious what you do." He warned, his voice week.

"Bloody hell, I could get you fired, you prat! What in Merlin's name..." I finished deciphering the symbols and was stunned when I realized a lot of them were Mayan hieroglyphics. '_Asteria Gondolier is the key to the secret._' "Why are you so set on keeping Laureen's possessions contained?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Malfoy, open up!" Sebastien banged on the door. I heard ten other voices outside as I wrote again. '_What is the secret?_'

"Why not?"

"Malfoy, she's far enough long where they won't mess with her until she's had your baby." Derrick assured me as another message came up. '_It walks on land today_'. "Just leave it at that for now!"

'_It walks..._' it made it sound like a person._ 'Who is the secret?'_

"Malfoy, I swear, open this door! You do not want me to come in by force!"

I looked at Derrick as the third answer came up. He watched as I translated it, almost dropping my quill. '_Astoria Greengrass_.' I rose and closed the book, putting it in my pocket. I looked at the boy and spoke, pointing my wand at him. "This book is suppose to go to Astoria by the will. If anyone asks what happened to it, it disappeared. Tell whoever is doing this to stay away. Are we clear?"

The boy nodded, shanking as he moved to let me pass. Sebastien looked at me, his eyes wide with anger.

"Malfoy, what in the hell"- "How's your brother doing, Sebastien?"

Everyone watched, confused. The wizard looked at me, a brow raised. "I'm an only...." He trailed off as realization hit him. My employer looked at me, shaking his head. "Bloody hell..."

"I'll see you next week when my suspensions over. Have a good week."


	12. The Woes of Greengrass Grove

Sunday, I received conformation my 'leak was fixed'. While Draco was out, I gathered my things and told Blaise I was leaving.

"Whatever, I'm not your bloody Mum." He muttered, pulling his bed spread over his head. I looked around his messy room and shook my head. It was as if we'd never left school.

My flat was as I left it with three additional weeks of dust and trash left by my watch out. After cleaning that mess up, I walked to my bedroom and plopped on my bed, sighing when the feeling of my fluffy mattress hit my back. Though staying with Draco had been pleasurable, especially physically, I was glad to be back on my own sheets. Lucan crawled out of my bag, looking around the room as he slid onto my nightstand. I looked at him, smirking. "What do you think, Love?"

He flicked his tongue out at me, sliding onto my window sill to feel the sun coming through the glass. I laughed, sitting up. I looked at my bag and my clothes raced from it, going to my closet and my dresser drawers as they opened. When everything was put up, the closet and my dresser drawers closed themselves. I yawned, grabbing one of my pillows and inhaling my honeysuckle bed spray.

I later awoke to a loud 'POP'! I sat up when I heard steps coming to my room. Draco appeared at my door, looking on me. His face looked dead. "Did I wake you?"

I nodded, looking at my clock. Bloody hell, was it three already? We had dinner at my parents house at six! "Are you okay? You look like the bloody dead."

"I'll survive." He took off his tie and tossed it on my nightstand, receiving Lucan's black glare. He sat down next to me, pulling me to him and kissing me. I responded back, jumping when his hand slid between my thighs. I grabbed his hand to stop it from parting my legs, pulling away from him. "Yeah, Love?"

"What happened." I demanded with concern. I hadn't been used to relive stress I wasn't fully informed about since I was with Travis.

Draco sighed, leaning back against my pillows. "It's just been a bloody awful day. It doesn't help I'm facing our parents tonight."

"_We're_ facing our parents tonight." I corrected him, running a hand through his hair. "What happened? Did Schwinger fire you?"

"No," I sighed in relief as he spoke. "I'm just suspended for a bloody week."

"I'm sorry, Love." I kissed him and his hands went back to my body again. I didn't push him away this time, knowing how he felt.

Draco pulled me on top of him, maneuvering my legs to straddle him. I pulled back from his mouth, pulling his dress shirt off and kissing exposed skin on his chest. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes. I watched him, amazed. We'd been back one day and he was already this stressed out. I felt instantly guilty for Draco's state. I popped his belt and sat back up to finish pulling my shirt and bra off.

***

We arrived at the Grove at five fifty-five. We walked down the lamp lite, cobblestone path through the thin trees and brisk air, dread filling my stomach. I had almost avoided this place for six whole months after my last falling out with my parents. Funny, how all our battles always happened here.

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked me.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked as we came to face the house. A large pond stood between the us and the grand patio. The large house lite up in the golden glow of the lamp light, making me sigh. This home looked so happy but I knew it was quit the contrary. "Lets get this over with."

We walked hand-in-hand around the pond and up the steps onto the grand patio. We made our way to the main entrance, where I could here Mum's voice clearly. I gripped Draco's hand as he pulled me through the open, French doors. Four heads shot up from the crème colored couch as we entered, making me squeeze my bloke's hand harder. Dad looked at us, his face fortunately pensive. I noticed the brandy in his hand. Narcissa looked at me politely and smiled at her son, he hair clasped at the nape of her neck. I noticed she too had a drink. I let my eyes go over to Draco's father, who's face was pointed like Lucan's whenever he saw Draco. I thought about the family resemblance and snorted.

"Astoria, what is so funny?" I dried up as I was forced to look at Mum. Her red hair was down and her face as blank as it had been my entire childhood. I noticed she had gained a few spots on her chin since I last saw her. Or maybe she'd had them then and I just didn't notice.

"Ah, a joke...someone...told me yesterday. You lot reminded me of it, Mum."

"I'm glad us 'lot' can allow you to express _your_ humor in the most _inappropriate_ time. Please, take a seat while I get you beverages. Draco, is wine alright?"

Mum rose as he nodded. She glanced up at me, being a mere five-five, her eyes like daggers on me. This was going to be such a _lovely_ evening! Draco kissed Narcissa's cheek as he sat next to her and I next to Dad. I felt Draco's hand shift under mine but ignored it.

"So Draco, did you bring us any gifts back from Mexico?" His mother mused as her husband looked at us. His jaded eyes focused on me and I tried to push myself into the couch to hide from him.

"Ah, yes. We'll hand them out when Amethyst... Ah, Astoria? Could you retract your nails from my flesh? I think I'm starting to bleed."

"You think that's bad?" Dad snorted, trying to take attention off as me as Lucius glowered. I released his hand, noticing the dark marks forming from my nails. "Amethyst broke my wrist when she delivered Daphne, dislocated my shoulder with Astoria."

I glared at him, catching his eye. This was _not_ the time to contradict his anti-social reputation! Dad sipped his drink, glancing over at his paper. Mum returned at this moment, handing Draco a glass of wine and me a Butter Beer in a glass. I took one sip of it and almost gaged.

"Mum, is this _diet_?"

"Yes." She stated, sitting on the other side of Dad. "You've gained a lot of weight for someone only in her first trimester." Oh, she did not just go there!

"Really, I couldn't tell." Draco stated, raising my hand to kiss it.

"I could." Lucius muttered, picking his glass up from the table and refilling it.

"Yet you managed to miss that pimple below your nose." I muttered. Draco pinched me and Dad turn and give me a look of complete disapproval. Lucius looked at me, a brow raise for me to repeat my statement. I decided now was the best time to redirect the conversation. "So Draco, you have gifts!"

"Oh, wait until Daphne arrives!" Mum asked, smiling politely. "I'm glad _you_ thought of us, Dear!"

I bit my lip, resisting the urge to throw my drink at her. "Excuse me, I need to use the loo."

I walked up the grand stairs to the left wing. I continued down the hall and stopped when I noticed the door to my old bedroom open. I walked into it, sighing as I looked around. My school things were piled in trunks and boxes, my old purple and yellow bedspread folded up on my canopy. I was an awfully spoiled slag.

I walked over to my black chest and opened it, finding my fifth year picture album inside. I pulled it out, blowing dust off of it. I sat on my mattress and opened it. The first picture was of Daphne and I by the lake in our bikinis before the Dark Lord had taken the school over. We laughed, hugging each other in a towel as Blaise had taken the picture for us. I snorted, letting go of the fact my body would probably not look like that again.

I flipped a page and almost dropped the book. Travis kissed my cheek, making me laugh as his stubble tickled me. His long, Brazilian inherited arms ran through my hair as he nibbled on my neck, making me blush. I flipped the page and found another of Dad, Mum, Daph and I after my parents had been acquainted on charges of Death Eater Activity. We were at the Ireland summer home and I had just been excepted into law school. Dad had an arm over me and looked down at me fondly. I bit my lip, realizing he was now downstairs, dealing with the trouble my actions were causing. I closed the book and put it back in the chest. Two moving bodies outside caught my gaze and I walked over to see Daphne and Andy walking up the patio. Bloody hell! This had Amethyst Greengrass written _all_ over it.

I took a deep breath as my head began to ache. The only way I was going to get out of here sane was to not let Mum's petty antics ruin this. There were more important things to deal with today. I had all four of the grandparents to my child downstairs and that was more important than the melodramatics of a wizard acting like a third year. I looked down at my stomach, sighing.

"You better be glad your well being is the top of my priorities."

The room was deathly quit as I walked down the stairs. Daphne sent me an needful expression as I came down, rising.

"Tori! Wow, you went Hispanic!" I snorted as she ran up to hug me. She ran a hand through my hair in disgust. "For Merlin's sake, it looks likes Millicent's bad highlight charm in fourth year!"

"Ah, no, my hair hasn't begun splitting for no reason!" I told her. Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps you two would like to take a seat and socialize with _everyone_?" Mum huffed disapprovingly at our ignorance of the group. Bloody damn, just when I thought I could possibly keep my sanity for the rest of the evening.

I sat wedged between Dad and Draco, ignoring how happily Mum was looking at Daphne. Per normal, she was the good daughter. Andy caught my eye for three seconds and I looked away, feeling like I'd swallowed acid. Draco put an arm around my shoulders casually, glaring at my ex-employer. The green eyed bloke turned away from me, straightening the shoulder strap of Daphne's robes.

"Astoria, how did you enjoy Mexico?" Narcissa asked, using her 'I-wish-you'd-go-away' tone."Draco said you were very fond of the architecture?"

"It was absolutely magnificent." I told her flatly, unhappy anyone was talking to me. "The churches and missionaries were divine. And the _Zócalo_... wow. Draco, can you get out Daphne's gift? We bought it while there."

"Yes Draco, unlike the _present_ you owed me sixth year that I _never_ received."

I snorted, fully informed of _that_ event. Daphne had given my bloke a lap dance during his birthday and he promised her a shag on hers in return. As it turned out, Daphne and Pansy have the same birth date. Needless to say, Draco pleased his bitch-of-the-time to keep his wand attached rather than the slag of their year. The blond blushed, his face bright red.

Andy rolled his eyes as Draco pulled out a green box and a bottle. My bloke stood to pass them their gifts and sat back down, putting a hand on my knee to signal that I was to explain them.

"Mexico...City still has an Austin Cervantes Fire Whiskey chain. I figured...you'd like it since you wasted a bottle of Gwendoline Hampshire when Allyson substituted it in your liquor cabinet at work after manufacturing in England stopped." I met eyes with Andy for a split second before turning quickly to Daphne. She opened the box and her face went bright with joy. "I...found this and figured I could finally pay you back for ruining your cashmere dress seventh year."

"Oh Tori, it's lovely!" Daphne pulled out the champagne colored dress and marveled at it. "I forgot you'd even destroyed that dress. Then again, I don't think it mattered. I really dislike things that Gran Irena gets me."

"It wasn't _that_ hideous thing." I corrected her, shaking at the memory of the pink monster. "It was the silver one you lost in the lake when..."

Mum watched me, her eyes bulging. Dad began to count the number of figurines on out fire place, ignoring the awkwardness. Daphne went pale as Lucius and Narcissa looked between us, brows raised at the new gossip. Draco tried to look innocent but I knew Garlinghouse probably told him about that ordeal the day it happened.

"...when what?" Mum shot, her face matching her hair. "That dress wouldn't have happened to have been the one your grandfather had given me? The same exact one you both told me you didn't know of it's whereabouts in which I accused your aunt of stealing?"

"Mum, of course not!" Daphne exclaimed, looking at me with an expression I was familiar with. If she went down, I was going down with her. After all, I'd worn that bloody dress the night Blaise popped my cherry.

I looked over at Draco, who pulled out the throw rugs _he'd_ picked out for my Mum. Thank Merlin there was someone who knew how to shop for my bloody mother in this relationship! Upon seeing the objects from someone who she was favoring, Mum instantly forgot about the conversation.

Dad received his case of vintage, Cuban cigars; Narcissa her pot and Lucius the Cobra wand cover we'd watched the maker create in front of our very eyes. At that instant, Lucan crawled out of my bad and wound himself around my wrist, making Dad jump, speaking with slight surprise.

"For Merlin's beard... you brought back a snake?" Daphne looked at the snake and cooed it, holding her hand across the sitting table to hold it. Lucan flicked his tongue and I bent forward so he could crawl onto her arm, her eyes brightening. Andy's face went pale.

"No bloody way, Daph! We will _never_ own a snake!"

"That's what _I_ told her. You see how far that went." Draco snorted. I raised a brow to him and he stuck his tongue out at me. The Malfoy parents looked unaffected by it. Mum wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"And what is to become of this thing once the baby comes?"

"It'll go."- "stay." We looked at each other, brows raised. Mum sipped her wine, watching us. I looked at him, shaking my head. "The snake stays."

"Tori, the snake can fry if it means our child is safe."

"He hasn't bitten anyone, even you and he hates your guts. Lucan will do fine." Lucius choked on his drink when he heard the name. This made me smirk.

"Astoria, perhaps Draco has a point here. The baby is the prime concern for all of us." Mum stated persuasively. I caught her tone and glared at her, causing her to double-take.

"Mum, here's an idea. Why don't you stop looking for ways to start a fight and just let us deal with it. The baby still has six months and I think we'll decide before then."

"Astoria Fraulein, how dare you speak"-

"Amy," Dad looked at Mum, his tone stern. She raised her brow at him, daring him to continue. Dad deflated and returned back to his normal tone. "Is Zillah finished with dinner yet? I'm starving and Tori keeps eying the artificial grapes on the table."

Ten minutes later, we were all sitting in the dinning room and Zillah was setting up appetizers. I saw her and smiled, hugging her after she placed Dad's plate down. She chuckled and told me to come back to the kitchen later so she didn't get in trouble. We all took out seat, me between Draco and Daphne. Once we were all seated, we unfolded our napkins and began eating. I took a bit of my spinach pie, smirking when I realized Zillah had remembered to put mustard sauce on mine. Lucan crawled around my neck, smelling. I took a piece of pork from my plate and set it on the napkin in my lap, allowing him to slither down to it.

"So Astoria, tell us, how is the baby's health?" Narcissa asked. Everyone peered at me for an answer and I nodded, glad that we were in a more formal tone.

"Well. I have a healers appointment on Wednesday in which case she'll tell me the gender so we can call it something... other than 'it'."

"Oh, wait until it's born!" Daphne begged me, smiling. "I've skimmed a few magazines and they said it's more fulfilling to wait until then."

"Daphne, I don't know if this pregnancy can be called 'fulfilling'." Mum stated, sipping her wine. Bloody witch. "And in any case, it's better to find out so you can prepare. Your father and I decided to wait until you were born to set things up and it was such a hassle!"

"Lucius and I waited and we had a fine time with it." Narcissa shot in. "And if they need help, we will gladly assist them in anything from setting up the nursery to babysitting."

"As will Crider and I." Mum shot, her face going red.

"And Andy and I!" Daphne put in, looking at me for help. I looked at Draco who just stared at his plate. "Tell you lot what, we'll worry about that in six months. Say Daphne, how are wedding plans coming?"

"Well. You and Draco will need to come in for fitting a week before the wedding." My sister told me proudly. Draco was about to speak, not realizing he'd been forced into the wedding party by knocking me up. I looked at him with a death glare, silencing him. If I had to spend the next two months looking for another groomsman with my sister, he would _pay_. "But besides that, all's done!"

"And I still have galleons left at Gringotts?" Dad shot, sipping his brandy. "Amazing! And only at four times the cost of all seven years of my daughters schooling! Andrew, remember that when you two decide to have kids."

Daphne bit her lip. Andy shifted. I cleared my throat, steadying my words.

"How much exactly is that Dad? With all this thinking of preparing for children, you might as well let us in on the figures."

"You two have no worry." He stated, sipping his drink. Yeah right, bloody bastard didn't have numbers.

"And why's that?" I shot again, feeling heat come to my blood.

"Well, with Draco's income and both your trust fund combined, you'll do very well." Mum stated, looking at the clock. Zillah came out with levitating platters and placed honey glazed pheasant with hickory-smoked greens and herb seasoned potatoes in front of each of us. When she left, everyone began to eat but Andy and I.

I glanced up at his blank expression, both of us thinking the same thing. Lucan tensed in my lap with my mood. I tore off a bit of chicken to give to him. How many times had Crider and Amethyst Greengrass thrown our income in our faces, then turned around and bragged about our fame to... wait, they were unlocking my trust fund?

"Amy, I'm proud to see your cook can make such delectable foul"-"I thought I was cut off from my trust, Dad?"

He nodded, chewing and drinking before speaking. "You were. But seeing the current circumstances"-

"Wait, rewind!" I looked at him, my voice high. Draco looked at me cautiously. Daphne practically pleaded me not to continue but I was too stubborn to listen. "You cut me off when I quit law school, when I could have used the money most, and forced me to live off of Travis's income for six months until Andy hired me. And now that I'm expecting a child with someone who is taking equal financial responsibility, you're helping me out?"

"Astoria, don't manipulate the situation to make it sound overly dramatic." Mum hissed, looking at me with a dark look. Lucan slid up my arm, looking around protectively as he felt my emotions shift. Draco winced, having already experience how I reacted to that accusation. Narcissa and Lucius watched us as if this were an entertaining show. Andy watched me, waiting for the blow. Daphne looked like she wanted to hide.

"Am I? Narcissa, tell me, would you say that if two people left their daughter stranded without resources due to social calling supporting the decision"-

"Now hold it right there, Astoria!" Dad ordered, throwing his napkin down. Lucan hissed, making Mum jump.

"Then gave back those resources when she was expecting their grandchild because they're equally as wealthy and close friends were going to be putting money forward"-

"If you don't want the money, then just say so, Astoria!" Mum barked, standing at her seat.

I looked at her, shaking my head. "I don't give a damn about the money and you know that, Mum!"

"Then why do you dare make such a uproar about this in front of the parents of the man you let knock you up on a one night stand?" Dad shot."You should be begging for their forgiveness and blessing!"

"Like you did, Crider?" Andy shot in my support.

The judge rose and pointed at the wizard. "You _will not_ talk to me like this in _my_ house!"

"House? Oh, you call this a house?" I shot, rising also. "This place is anything but!"

"Can we all just please sit down and speak calmly?" Daphne pleaded, her eyes watering. "Fighting never gets us anywhere!"

"Well, it was good enough for you to spend nineteen years in!" Mum shot at me, her words sly. Daphne defiantly received that trait from _her_.

"The nineteen years I was in this house, I was someone working for the affections of people I could never please!" I spat, looking at them both. "We were the perfect children here and as soon as we got to school... you can bet half those bloody letters we convinced you were McGonagall bitching where factually written!"

"Keep me out of this, Tori! Please!" Daphne begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at her, shaking my head. "Congratulations, Crider and Amethyst, you have her scared. Happy?"

"How dare you!" Dad barked, Lucan focusing on him again. "You selfish, inconsiderate, brat! We have tried to come to some understanding with you but you refuse to listen to us at all!"

"Oh please, Crider, save it for Witch Weekly!" Andy rose with us, looking at the man. "Tori was on my team three days before you two hinted to Travis that I was shagging her!"

They _what_? "We never did any of the sort!" Mum stated theatrically. "We told Travis the only reason you'd hire you was because of your fondness for young interns! We never told him such things! Travis was a good man! Which is another thing you've managed to screw up in your life, Astoria! He was a damn good wizard"-

"You've officially crossed the line right there!" Draco stated, not rising. The table fell silent. I looked at Draco urgently, shaking my head. Daphne and Andy pursed their lips for the same reason as me.

"Draco, no"-

"How you can sit here and tell her that he was a good man"- "DRACO, I SAID NO!"

He looked at me, stunned. My breath rose and fell for a few minutes. We looked between each other and he stared in disbelief. "They don't know, do they?"

"Know what?" Dad demanded, his accent thick. "Know that she randomly decided that McLaggen wasn't what she wanted? The only thing you ever wanted was to do everything in your power to upset your mother and I, Astoria, and I don't know why! You had your entire future laid out for success! You were going to go to law school, work at the firm and marry Travis! You weren't going to sit around and let your education go to waist like"-

"Me?" Tears fell down Daphne's face, looking up at Dad. "Or Mum?"

"Daphne, do not mix my words around"-

"No, Dad, Astoria's right. I'm tired of bowing down to you when all you ever do is tell us me my life is going nowhere!" Daphne rose, throwing her napkin down. She looked at them and sighed. "Well guess what? I think I have a pretty damn good life right now! I have a man that loves me as much as I do him and, with or without you, I will marry him! Andy is the most important thing to me and I won't let you ruin what we have because you don't think"-

The platters instantly flew from the table. Mum, Andy and the Malfoys all dunked to avoid them. Lucan crawled up my neck as I began to sob. Draco grabbed my arms seconds later, soothing me.

"Astoria, calm down. Come on, Tori, it's okay."

The chandelier above the table began swinging. Lucius pulled out his wand and set a freezing charm on it. Dad and Andy pulled theirs out and commenced applying charm to the tables, portraits and items in the room that could be effect by my spew. Daphne ran over to me, stroking my face.

"It's okay, Baby. Just relax, everything will make do. Mum, go get some tea and lemon juice. Andy, go get a blanket"-

"No." I snapped, shaking my head. "I just want to go home, to my flat."

"Okay then, we can"- I cut Draco off, shaking my head.

"By myself." I turned and left the room, heading for the living room. I opened a silver pot by the fire place and threw powder into the flames, sighing as they turned green. Lucan crawled around my neck protectively, making me shake. Stupid-bloody-arse's! Would this nightmare ever be over?


	13. Draco's Courage and Social Addition

"The entire table?" Blaise asked as we sat in our living room a few nights after dinner at the Grengrass's. Amy had gone to Russia to see her parents for a week, so my Mate insisted we played catchup. After being stunned that Amy had been around longer than a week, the bloke turned the conversation to my problems.

"Yeah. Gravy spilled all over Father's robes."

The black wizard grinned. "Bet he was pissed."

"After Tori left, I didn't stay around long enough to find out." I figured that was the best decision of my life with how angry Crider looked. "I don't know whether to go talk to her or let her have some space."

"Let her decide." Blaise offered, sipping his Fire Whiskey. I nodded, taking a sip from my glass. He stared at me for a few seconds, his eyes wondering. "Draco?"

"Yeah Mate?"

"Are we close?"

I looked at him, a brow raised. "We've lived together since we finished Hogwarts. Why?"

The wizard sighed. "You're going to move in with Tori soon, aren't you?"

"I don't know, Mate. She's resisting it." I told him. Stubborn arse Greengrass!

He sat up and looked at me. "She'll agree eventually. Then you two will either get married and have the kid, vice-versa."

I watched him, surprised by the depth of this conversation. "Mate, I'm too drunk for riddles. Tell me what you're blubbering about?"

"What happens to me?" I sat up, stunned. Was he crying?! He laid on the couch, sighing. "I mean, you get the smart-arse, attractive reporter that makes a public embarrassment of you; she gets the narcissistic, workaholic bloke who can't seem to go a day without shagging her! What do I get? A new residence, an afternoon drink with you once a week and a Christmas card! But what about me, huh you git? I'll either get married, have a bunch of little butterballs and sell my bullocks to their mother or stay alone, shrivel and die! Either way, I'm screwed mate! And it's all your fault!"

I blinked, stunned."How much have had to drink tonight?"

"Nine bottles." My Mate told me, holding up seven fingers.

"Really? Well, I think it's time to take you to bed."

After I closed the door of the crying drunk, I sighed. Blaise was right... about some things. Astoria and I were moving quickly. Within the last three months we had managed to get pregnant, turn our parents against us, get her fired by making her employer jealous and gotten me suspended from my job for running off to Mexico for two weeks with the witch. If this much had gone on in such a short time period, what would take place in the next six months? Year? Seventeen years?

I moaned, remembering the mess with Potter. Though I didn't believe the story, I did have to agree with the prat on one term: somebody did believe it. I prayed to Merlin Forester was telling the truth at work. If not, I didn't know what to expect.

"_Malfoy, she's far enough long where they won't mess with her until she's had your baby. Just leave it at that for now!"_

At three o'clock I opened my eyes to the sound of someone appariating. I listened for a few minutes until my door opened. I pulled out my wand and muttered _Lumos. _I looked up and saw Astoria closing the door behind her, her expression calm and collect. "Hey Love."

"I didn't mean to wake you." I sat up and muttered _Nox_ as she climb into my bed. The witch laid on me, wrapping her arms around my middle as she kissed my bare skin. "I'm sorry for deserting you Sunday."

"I left right after you." I told her, running a hand through her hair. Merlin, it was great to have her in my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I think." Astoria looked up at me, her cherry eyes shinning in the moonlight from my window. "You take good care of me, Draco. I'd call it spoiling."

"That's what you get for treating a bloke so good- ow, Tori." I playfully complained as she lightly hit me in the stomach. "You should have been a Beater."

"Travis once told me that after I rammed his head into a headboard while shagging. I'm joking, Draco." She added, giggling at my expression. The witch let go of me and sat up, straddling me. She looked down at me with a coy face. "I think this hormonal roll coaster has it's advantages."

Astoria unbuttoned her nightshirt and pulled it off, leaning over to kiss me. I sucked on her lower lip, her hair falling into my face. The scent of her shampoo filled my senses, hitching my breath. Seconds later, the light to my room turned on and I swore.

"Blaise, bloody busy here, Mate!" Astoria wrapped her hands over her chest, crawling off of me and grabbing my sheet.

"Sorry Tori! I think someone came into our house." The black boy told me, his eyes slitted from his oncoming hangover.

"That was me, sorry Blaise." Astoria told him with a blush. He looked at her in disbelief.

"_You_ left blood all over the ceiling?"

I looked at Astoria and we both crawled off my bed, walking into the living room. Blood dripped onto the leather furniture from the bold word 'Traitor' painted on my ceiling. Our front door was off its hinges and I could see a blood trail leading to the hallway and disappearing. I walked toward the door, my wand drawn. I looked back at Blaise, who had his out to back me up. I walked into the hall and looked up and down, not seeing anything. My eyes spotted a blue object and I swore, seeing Lucan in the hall, covered in blood and green eyes glazed over. I backed against the wall and yelped as my back began to feel afire. I turned to face the Dark Mark.

"Draco, are you okay?" Astoria called. The moving image stared at me as Blaise walked out with her behind him. Her eyes fell on Lucans body and her jaw dropped. When the witch looked at the Dark Mark, she screamed.

***

"He's been healed." Father told me, looking the animal over. Astoria, Blaise and I sat on the couch of my cleaned up apartment. Father flicked his wand, cleaning the serpent off and levitating it back around it's owners neck. The witch sighed, grazing a hand across the animals body. She was still shaking but I was sure a Pepper-Up Potion would help with that. "He will need a few days of rest but he should be back to new."

"Good." The witch whispered. She'd redressed before Father had arrived with a lot of fuss over leaving Lucan. That bloody snake might as well have been her child. "Should we call MLC? Or Aurors?"

"I've had sixteen pranks happen at Malfoy Manor since the war ended." He informed her, flipping his long hair. "Trust me, they can't do much. Draco, has this happened to you before? Blaise?"

"No." Blaise and I both told him.

He nodded, looking at Astoria. "Your parents perhaps? They weren't servants to the Dark Lord, but their support was known."

"I don't think so." She told him, stroking Lucan in a motherly manner. She bit her lips, speaking shortly after. "What if this wasn't a prank? What if one of the Dark Lords servants is"-

"It wouldn't happen." Father assured her evenly. "Can you imagine the power that would take?"

"Point taken, Mister Malfoy." Blaise nodded, rubbing his face as he glanced at the snake. "Why was his blood used to do this?"

"I left him in the living room as I came in." Astoria told me, still coddling the reptile. Lucan mustered enough energy to crawl down her shirt. Blaise snorted. Father acted like he didn't see it. I didn't react, already use to the slimy gits actions. "He was probably in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Blaise, I suggest you go to your mothers for a few days. Draco, you mother can prepare a room for you. Astoria, if you don't wish to go back to your parents after... your welcomed to stay with us."

I stared at my Father, not surprised by his hospitality. He was determined for Astoria to take my name, as she was carrying a Malfoy. _No one_ messed with a Malfoy without receiving repercussions. Blaise apparited quickly and I packed some of my things. Astoria grabbed the bag she had come over with earlier in the morning. Lucan slid in the bag tiredly.

We took a quick pace to make it to the apparition point through the light snow, our cloaks on tight. Norman nodded to Astoria as we passed and she kissed him on the check as we departed. Once we were out of hearing shot of the doorman, I stood at Astoria's left side and Father her right.

"Draco, have you angered anyone lately?" I looked up at him, confused. "I doubt Blaise would only anger someone's who's girlfriend he has attempted to steal."

My Father wasn't a stupid git, just an aristocratic bastard. Then again, at times I could be also.

"Not unless you count Sebastien."

"Astoria?"

She shrugged. "My parent's, Daphne, Andy, you and Narcissa, every politician that I don't approve of in the city. Some even outside the country."

"In other words, you're following the Greengrass's social status." He sighed. "At least she doesn't have Pansy's intelligence level."

"Pansy has the intelligence of Lucan." I muttered, getting my foot stomped on. "Bloody hell, Tori! What was that for!"

"I know you and Lucan don't get along, but don't insult him while he's down." She told me matter-of-factly. I saw the snake glance up at me from her bag, too tired to do much. "See? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Tori, come one! Father, will you tell"-

"Don't drag me into this." He cut me off as we entered the apparition point. "Your mother is the same when talking about Henry and Heathcliff."

"Your Mother's albino peacocks?" I moaned at the similarity.

We were inside the Manor for a few minutes when Mother came down the stairs in her night robes, her forehead wrinkled with worry. "Thank Merlin you're okay! Astoria, how's the baby?"

"Good." Astoria told her. "Healthy too. I had my healers appointment yesterday. My blood pressure's a little high but I should be fine."

"Well, Sunday night didn't help matters any. I had Ursulina set up Draco's old room for you two. If you need anything at all, I've told her to be on call all night." Mother told us. "Now it's getting very late and I expect you two to sleep as long as you can tomorrow. Goodnight."

I led Astoria up the stairway and down the East Wing to my room. Two beds were set up for us in which Astoria pointed at and shoved together as I closed the door. She rubbed her face, sighing.

"This is all so crazy... I still think we should call MLC. Even Potter perhaps?"

"No." My voice was sharp. If Potter knew about this, he'd demand Astoria be put in his custody. The witch looked at me, a brow raised. "It's late, Love. Let's try to get some sleep before the sun comes up?"

She nodded. When we laid down, Astoria put Lucan on her hip and I didn't object. He had taken a hit that my Mate or I could have ended up receiving. Or worse, Astoria. Lucan's eyes were wide open as his owner snuggled into my side, drifting off. Throughout the day we both stayed wide awake the entire time. It was the first time Lucan had ever looked directly at me without his lids down.

"No bloody way!" Astoria looked through the picture album as we ate a late lunch in the dinning room. Lucan laid coiled around her arm, his eyes covered. Every time she flipped a page or spoke he would open his eyes, check the surroundings, then close them again. I sipped my tea, sighing. Watching this snake was making me paranoid. "You went to Francisca Floret's birthday with Mark Vermilion!"

"Yes, but don't ask me for details." Father told her smugly. "It's all _very_ hazy."

"And before our marriage, therefore it doesn't exist." Mother smirked at him as she took a bite of food.

The brunette grinned, looking back at the photo. "Is it true, about his left hand?"

My father nodded. "Seven fingers, none with any nails."

"Merlin..." Astoria flipped a page, laughing. "Ah, Draco's baby pictures."

"That's actually Theodore Nott." She snorted, receiving a look from Mother. "What is so funny?"

"Nott cursed Davis my fifth year for being inappropriate towards me so I could help him learn nonverbal spells. The git was sneezing Bertie Bott's for a week! I get a Christmas card every year with a container of them."

Father smirked with humor. "You aquanaut yourself with admirable people."

"Or at least gits who don't want to fail classes." I stared as my parents smirked at this. They _really_ wanted my ring on her finger, and putting up with her normally annoying chatter was something they would do for it. Astoria's expression contorted and she rose hurriedly. "Excuse me!"

"How much longer will she be doing that?" Father asked with a bored expression. "It's quit annoying."

"I had morning sickness until my fourth month, dear. Amy was up to seventh months with Daphne." Mother told him, looking at me with a hard look. "I'm surprised you thought to call us after you so rudely exited dinner Sunday. I never imagined my son would do such a improper thing."

So what did knocking Tori up qualify as? "I was worried about Tori, Mother. She didn't even come to see me until this morning."

"Where are you and Astoria relationship wise?" Father asked, getting to his point. "Have you thought about marriage? Or perhaps even moving in together."

"She's against both factors." I muttered, picking at my scone. That surely didn't please them.

"Doesn't _your_ opinion matter in this relationship? That child is half of you." Mother snapped.

"If she's not happy, I'm not." I shook my head, giving up on the pastry. "Mother, I respect your concern, but the relationship I have with Astoria is at a delicate spot. Her parent's aren't exactly accepting"-

"They would be if you were married." Father stated.

-"and their family has _a lot_ of unresolved problems"-

"I assure you, stability would open grounds for them to be resolved." Mother cut in.

-"not to mention issues about Astoria's loss of employment"-

"Why would she have to work, Draco?" Father told me, bewildered by the thought. "If you two would use common sense, she would never have to work"-

-"and the fact Sebastien doesn't approve of the relationship because of the way it started"-

"Draco, _no one_ who matters cares about Astoria's seduction of you anymore." Mother told me as if we were talking fashion trends.

"You two really don't get it, do you?" I shot, frustrated. My parent's eyes slitted and I felt my skin began to burn. "We're not the most well-liked people, nor couple in Britain! I'm a bloody lawyer and she's an overly opinionated reporter that enjoys slinging mud at the political world! We're not the charismatic couple that everyone knows for dinner parties, they know us because they're swearing at us and hoping we die a painful death!"

If I wasn't disowned already, I should have been now. Mother rose and stormed out of the room, her face a frightening red. Father glared at me, his eyes sharp.

"I did not raise you like this, Draco. I have _never_ let anyone speak to your mother like that!"

"Father"-

"No Draco, you want your own life, then fine. Have your own life." He stated, his teeth gritted. "Be sure to be prepared to listen to your child's misery when it comes home from school on the break, complaining of the embarrassment you two have caused it. My, what a _fine life_!"

He rose and stormed out as Astoria walked back out, our bags and cloaks in hand. She looked at me, her face level. "I heard from upstairs. Ready to go?"

I rose and took the bags as we walked for the gate, snow falling lightly. I was quit, my mind racing. What had just happened? I had _never_ spoken to my parents like that, even when they had pushed me tot he limit. Astoria grabbed my hand in her gloved one.

"He's wrong, you know." I looked at her as her bleached hair filled with white. Her eyes warmed me in the frigid temperature. "We'll find a way to make this work without a rush wedding and forcing ourselves on each other, Draco. Our relationship has gone smoother than most persons in our position would, and it's a good sign. Let's go with our own route and see where it leads us."

We walked out of the gate and her words filled my head, making me sigh.

"You're something else, Love. You know that?"

"Besides the Slytherein Sex Goddess?" She laughed as I pulled her to me, nipping at her neck. I picked her up and spun her in my arms, taking the sound of her warm voice in. My parent's didn't understand how good I had it now, and hopefully they would someday. But for now, I was just fine with their arrogance.

***

"You want to know something I find absolutely hilarious?" Astoria told me as we sat on her cough, eating. "You were _so_ worried about me being hurt by living here, and your place was the one attacked."

I rolled my eyes, finishing off my pasta. "Mocking me, Love?"

"No, just making a point." Astoria smirked, grabbing my plate and rising. "Ow, Draco! You prat, I'm the hormonal one here!"

She swore, rubbing her arse as she left the room. Lucan crawled up next to a vent, taking in the heat. A owl flew in at that moment, landing in front of me. I grabbed the letter and giving it a nut. I looked at the envelope, my blood boiling when I saw Potter's writing. I opened it, skimming the letter quickly.

'_Astoria, _

_I have made further updates on the situation you are in. We know what happened at Malfoy's flat early this morning. I'll need to meet up with you at Sebastien Schwinger's Charity Ball to clear it up. He will invite you, trust me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter _

_p.s. When's Wathan getting a new political columnist? He needs a new one. Badly. Ginny agrees_.'


	14. A Malfoy's Power and Travis

It was a week before Christmas and Daphne had finally managed to corner me at my flat. Draco had gone back to work already and I decided to follow his wishes and stay at my home. Despite how annoying my sister was being, I was glad for the visit. It was probably the only think keeping me from slitting my neck from cabin fever.

"I assume Sebastien has invited you to his charity ball?" She asked as I folded laundry. The red head raised a brow. "No way, Draco's a boxer bloke now!"

"Yes, Draco's already told me he'd be dragging me to the hole." I snapped, rolling my eyes at her amazement. Leave it to my sister to be wowed by undergarments."I can't drink, won't dance because everyone there either hates me or sickens me, and have to compliment Schwinger!"

"This is why I'm waiting five years after I tie the knot to get pregnant." She reasoned, sitting up. "When are you going dress robe shopping?"

"I don't know." I told her, sour on that subject. I was starting to show, and I looked like a muggle blimp in progress! "Probably when Draco gets in. Why?"

"I want to go with you." She replied simply. I raised an accusing brow to her. "What?"

"You hate clothes shopping with me. We always argue over what stores to go to and you end up comparing it to choosing a poodle over a mutt."

The red haired witch shrugged. "Excuse me for wanting to spend time with my little sister."

"What's up your thermal, Red?"

Daphne sighed at my stern tone. She knew better than to argue my grouches.

"Mum and Dad are having their Christmas Evening Ball. This year's theme is 'Day and Night'. Anyway, they want you to come, and before you swear to Camelot and back, let me finish. Andy and I will be there with the entire community. It would help Draco's reputation a lot and you wouldn't want to deny his career growth, would you?"

I glowered at her. Did she have to know me so well? "I hate you."

"But you love him." She smirked, making me drop the shirt I was folding to glare at her. "What now?"

"Nothing, we just... haven't come to that point yet." I told her, feeling as if a brick had hit my face. She wasn't going to let this one go so easily.

"You're kidding me?" Daphne's eyes bulged. "Seriously?"

"We've only been together three months, Daph." I told her, picking my step back up. Had it only been three months? Lucan slid under my sister's silk robes, recovered from the attack at Draco's. Dirty bastard was getting action from sisters!

"But you're having a baby in six! And you two are so _perfect_ together!" She argued. What was she, Cupid? And had she not witnessed the dinner at the Grove last weekend? We were far from bloody perfect! "You shag like you'll die if you stop, he gets you everything you want"-

"I don't ask him for much." I countered, feeling my stomach drop. I'd been feeling very guilty over that. Draco had found out I was behind in rent and covered the last two months since my Gringotts vault echoed now. I planned on hiring on with _The Quibbler_ next week as a political conspirator writer to change that problem. Though the pay wasn't wonderful and the job would shoot my reputation dead, I was desperate not to have a Travis repeat. It had taken me a three years to pay _that _slimy prat back!

"You do love him, though?" She asked, watching me closely.

I sighed. "I care for him, but I don't know if it's the right time to use 'love' yet, Daphne. Don't beat the house elf before you own it."

"I think you two love each other and just don't know how to say it." The banshee shot.

"And I think your fiancée is an arse." This time she sighed. "Yeah, I figured that was another reason you were here. Until Andy sucks up his pride and, at least, apologizes to me, I refuse to even look at him!"

"You didn't have that attitude at the Grove." She shot.

"Mum and Dad have a longer track record with me than Andy. Watch it, he likes shiny object!" I told her as she winced, Lucan attacking the charm on her necklace. At least I knew I would never be knifed. I had decided not to tell Daphne about the incident at Draco's flat in fear Mum and Dad would find out. Narcissa and Lucius were so mad at us for not feeding into their 'Persuasive Luncheon' that I figured they wouldn't talk about us for six months. "How are the wedding plans?"

"Good. Abigale Joy and Stacy Clarence will be here in a week." She sounded sour. "Andy's Mum thinks he should be marrying _you_."

"That bitch...why?" I asked, trying to look stupid. A.J. would fry if the curtain came up before the two red heads were past the annulment date.

"She says you were much more on cue with his schedule... and that you were less materialistic." She sighed. "Mum says she doesn't know how to live with money."

So my parent's were still on board with _her_ after Sunday? How bloody double-standard!

"They don't. Just ignore her though, Daphne. A.J. told me I was a cow with chops the size of Sweden the last time I met her. And S.C. kept calling me an office floozy because I highlight my hair."

"What are they, pilgrims!" Daphne shot, moaning. She thought they were bad now? Wait until A.J. saw her dress was strapless. A sharp 'Pop!' signaled Draco's arrival from work. He sighed, nodding to Daphne as he pulled his cloak off.

"Your fiancées paper replaced their columnist. _Finally_."

Daphne shrugged at his sneer. "Andy's doing it now. Gerard totally screwed it up and now he's trying to rebuild Tori's glory."

"Good luck with _that_. Unless he can send Justice Madelina Russo into tears while she's in court, he won't even compare." He snorted, walking over to kiss me. The blond's hand fell to my stomach and caressed it gently. I shivered at the contact. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and I wasn't quit sure how to react to it yet. "When did you want to go to Diagon Alley, Love?"

"And hour or so. My warden wants to tag along." I motioned to Daphne as Lucan slid around her neck, looking at Draco with his lids down. He nodded, pulling his tie off.

"Sure. We'll need to stop by Gringotts so I can cash my check and withdraw some gold. Daphne, watch your earrings. He tried to eat my tie clip yesterday." Draco walked out of the room as my stomach lunged. Daphne noticed my face and was about to speak when I cut her off.

"No, don't pull a Mum. Just... leave it be, Daph."

Three hours later we were walking through Diagon Alley while Daphne and Draco talking about the trophy wife of some bloke they knew from school. I followed them, trying to let them enjoy themselves. We had been to the three most expensive shops in this shopping area and my ego had quickly gone to mush.

"Oh Tori, there's _Francynes_! Want to try it? Draco, they have those new Italian"-

"Go ahead, I think I'll check out Flourish and Blotts real quick." I told her, walking away from them quickly.

_Francynes_ had been the first store Mum had ever taken us to under the title as 'young witches'. I knew for a fact the prices there weren't much cheaper there than the other stores Draco and my sister were accustomed to going to. I had grown used to my lifestyle with a reporters pay, and when I couldn't even cover that, it wasn't the most glorified feeling on the planet. I was three steps from the book store when I felt Draco's hands on my hips.

"I never thought you'd get ride of her." He whispered as we entered the store, his voice warm on my ear. People glancing at us blushed and turned away as if we had the plague. I walked out of his hold, heading back tot he government section. I saw it was empty except for a law school kid skimming a cover. "What are you looking for?"

"There's a new book out by Clare Geraldine." I told him.

Draco raised a brow at me. "Who?"

"It's on the top shelf." The heavy wizard down the row told me, holding his book up. "She's outdone her- Merlin, you're Astoria Greengrass!"

Bloody-damn-Merlin and Morgana's child! "Yeah."

"Antony Washburn... wow." He shook his head, stunned. "I heard you aren't with the Prophet anymore. It's a shame. My Dad thinks your brilliant."

Washburn... I snapped my fingers as I levitated the book down to me. "Your father's Asher Washburn of the _Todays Wizarding Politics Analysis_?"

He nodded, smiling gently with his flabby cheeks. "Guilty. Have you found another paper yet?"

"No." I lied, not willing to tell the son of a God I was going to be writing for the Quibbler. Draco's hand ran through my hair. I saw his jaw clenched with envy at the attention I was getting. "Thanks Washburn."

"No problem." He smiled before I nodded and left. Once we were out of the store and back into the snow, I turned and glared at my bloke.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

"What?" He shot, trying to look innocent.

"You realize how stupid you made me look in there! In front of Asher Washburn's son, of all people!" I snapped. What was I? A toy to fight over. The blond stared at me, stunned.

"Excuse me for trying to lighten this cloudy mood you've been in all bloody day, woman! It's not my fault you invited Daphne to shop with us"- "Don't you dare blame this on my sister"- "And excuse me for trying to keep sex-hungry college blokes off your arse"- "Have you ever considered that maybe he wasn't after my arse seeings how I'm a pregnant"- "And trying to figure out why you've been pushing me away"-

Lucan hissed from inside my bag, making me jump. I looked into it as he glared at me reproachfully. I glared back at him, rolling my eyes. Bloody men! Prats, the lot of them! I looked around and noticed people had stopped and begun to stare at us. I shook my head and stormed off, ignoring Draco as he called my name. I didn't pay attention to where I was going or who I was bumping into. All I really cared about was getting away from the source of my frustration. I ran into someone and jumped, apologizing. I froze when I came into sight with a crouched, one eyed witch.

"You better be sorry, you stupid slag!" She snapped, waddling away. I turned and noticed multiple odd characters looking at me with unpleasant looks. I also didn't recognize any of the shops.

"Hullo lovely." A wizard with a silver tooth and a thick, waist length beard walked up to me. "Lost?"

"Ah... yeah." Lucan crawled up onto my wrist, looking at the wizard darkly. Two men watching the meeting looked at him, pulling their wands out. "Sorry, he's a bit frisky. Care to tell me how to get back to Diagon Alley?"

"Figured she'd be a softy." A blonde, pale wizard with a hooked nose stated as he spit out chewing tobacco. Bloody vile! "What's a pretty thing like you wondering into Knockturn Alley for?"

"My Dad said to meet him here." I lied. "You know, it was nice meeting you. I think I'll go back now."

I turned to leave but the ring leader grabbed my arm, pulling me back and shoving me into a wall. I felt my back sting instantly from the impact.

"Did I say you could leave, slag?"

Lucan hissed again, on attack mode. I shook, shaking my head.

"Back off or I'll get my boyfriend, I swear."

"And who would that be, deary?" The wizard, sttaed, blowing he worst smelling breath I have ever encountered into my face.

"Draco Malfoy." The atmosphere suddenly changed.

"Prat, back off, that's Greengrass. I'd rather not deal with Lucius or Crider." The red haired wizard demanded, color draining from his face. My aggressor did as he was told, suddenly timid of me. "Sorry Greengrass, didn't quit recognize you there. How's the baby coming along?"

"Fine... I'm, going to go now." I turned and walked briskly the way I came, stunned. I knew Lucius had power, but I didn't think he was _that_ powerful! I came out and saw Draco leaning against a shop, banging his head against the wall. "You look better when you're doing that on the headboard."

He looked over at me, his icy stare cautious.

"Is that suppose to mean you want to cause me bodily harm?" I walked over to him, shaking my head. Draco pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. "We can do this another day if you want?"

I shook my head, inhaling his cologne. "Let's go find Daphne before she spends Dad's retirement fund."

***

"Wow." I looked in the mirror and saw Draco staring at me from my bathroom door, just arriving to my flat from work. I smirked at him as I finished pinning my hair up. "How the hell I'm going to keep prats off you tonight is beyond me." I turned to him at a side view, motioning to my rounded stomach. "Point taken."

I rolled my eyes, turning to put on mascara. "Do you really need me to go to this thing?"

"Yes. Unless you want me to go with one of the other slags praising the ground I walk on?"

I snorted. Cockiness, eh? "How many is that? The two hermits that don't read Witch Weekly?"

Draco smirked, clearing stubble off his face with his wand. I finished my makeup and took a look in the mirror. My hair had darkened into a light brown and was being unreasonably cooperative in curling today. This was also the first day since Halloween that I didn't have any trace of a blemish on my face. I wanted to stab myself. Why was Merlin so bloody persistent on not giving me an excuse to skip this event!

"You're missing something." He glanced back at me, smirking. I raised a brow, fully aware I hadn't put my dress robes on yet. "Wait here."

Lucan slithered around the edge of my mirror, looking at me with a confused look. I shrugged, equally as lost as him. I was about to start my nails when Draco came back, ordering me to close my eyes. I felt a necklace graze my neck and moaned.

"Draco, you didn't?"

"Shh, hold on." He whispered, putting a kiss on my neck. I shivered as metal grazed my earlobe, his fingers slipping the earrings in gently. I felt the blond's free hand go to my stomach and he rubbed circles, kissing the other side of my neck gently. "Open them now."

I did, biting my lip. Long, delicate chandelier earrings hung from my ears. Gold and emerald stones glistened in the light as they moved when I turned my head. A long, gold locket fell down to my breasts. A delicate, trapezoid emerald was plated into the gold, surrounded by small, silver stones.

"It was my great-grandmothers. Goblin made in the late eighteenth century." Draco placed his arms around my middle, laying his head on my shoulder as we looked in the mirror at each other. The image would have been so appealing had the cost of the jewelry not been ten times my parents estate. "What's wrong, Love?"

I bit my lip as he looked at the reflection of my expression, remembering what Daphne had said earlier that day. He wouldn't understand my insecurity about this and I knew that.

"My, ah, stomachs acting funny. I need to get dressed if we're going to be on time."

The main hall at the Schwinger's glorious home was the same as I remembered seeing it when Dad dragged me to a convention while I was in law school. Draco and I appeared at the entrance with other couples who instantly began to socialize as we entered the grand doors. I noticed many politicians with their wives whom I had either been introduced to by Dad or slandered in the Daily Prophet. I caught eyes with Miss Fremont, the wealthy heir of the Berti Bott's fortune. I remember writing an article on how conveniently she'd had her third miscarriage while on vacation in a third world country. She saw me and stuck her nose up, waltzing inside. I snorted, remembering that she was close cousins with Parkinson.

"Yes, thank you for coming! Draco, you're here! And dear Astoria as well!" Frau Schwinger walked over to us, smiling. I'd only met her twice, but she hadn't changed a bit. The dumpy, German witch was my height with a bosom twice my current state. Her blond hair was streaked with silver and her bright, violet-blue eyes stood out boldly with her platinum dress robes. The woman hugged me, my stomach hitting hers. "Oh, you're glowing dear! How lovely!"

I pulled aback, blushing as I rubbed my stomach. I hope Merlin made my womb impact resistant. "Your house looks dashing!"

"Thank Camera, she's such a sweetheart. Well, go on in and get a drink! I'll see you two later!"

I snorted, looking to see Schwinger's secretary talking to Robert Duncan. I wondered if Frau Schwinger was aware of how many trips the witch went on with her employer. I remembered Andy telling me, according to the Honorable John Rasputin, that while they were in conference in Haiti, Schwinger always seemed to have Camera's lipstick on his shirt collar.

We walked into the ballroom and I almost ran for my life. I could smell wine, perfume and everyone in the highest ranks of Britain all together in a elegant and violin music filled room. _Cut-my-bloody-wrist!_

"Tori!" I turned and saw Daphne walking towards me in French robes, looking stunningly thin. Dam her to Hades! "Wow, you really are showing!"

"Really now?" I snapped, releasing Draco's arm as a judge for homicide motioned him over. "Go ahead."

"You sure?" I nodded and he left as I sighed. Daphne motioned to show she was also leaving me, her face bright with excitement.

"Everyone's here! Alice Fremont, Elanor Bulstrode, Pansy"-

"Bloody hell!" I moaned, feeling my stomach turn. If Parkinson was here, that could only mean -

"Astoria Greengrass."

I haven't seen Travis McLaggen in almost two years. And, as I stood in the middle of the most politically popular and prestigious Christmas party in the country, I could honestly say it was the worst day of my life. Worse then the night at Draco's flat, the fight at the Grove, my surprise pregnancy and my parent's disowning me all combined into one box.

"In the flesh." I looked around, trying to find a way out. Draco was laughing with his political bastards and Daphne was with her group, leaving me on my own. I made a reminder to cut shagging off and to take back vacation presents. "You look good, Travis."

I wasn't lying. Travis always was very handsome. I noticed he'd let a go-tee grow out since we broke up, giving the exotic features his Cuban mother had passed onto him a more mysterious look. It was similar to the one Draco had when he was thinking about something particularly hard. The prat walked over, his green eyes scanning me.

"You do too, Tori. You're glowing." I snorted, making him look at me. He would bloody know. "I mean it."

"Save it for your next _interview_ with Witch Weekly!" He moaned, running a hand through his hair as I turned.

"Tori, please don't make a scene _here_ of all places!" Travis grabbed my arm, twirling me around. Damn Merlin for my week upper arm strength. "Do you seriously believe _I_ encouraged that article?"

"Let go of me or you'll regret it." I threatened, my voice low. Nobody seem to notice the confrontation and I couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. Travis released me, giving me pleading eyes.

"Skeeter never interviewed me for those articles, Astoria. That was all Pansy." I stared at him, the anger in me expanding at the speed of light. Yet I was unable to move. "Trust me when I say Gringotts was as pissed as you are about this. They gave me the option to decrease the liability or find a new job."

My brow raised at 'decrease the liability'. "You make it sound like you're divorcing her?"

He hushed me as people began to move to dance. Travis offered me his hand. When I refused it, he sighed. "Tori, please? Once dance, then you can cut my bullocks off and sell them to a hag."

My hand was taken before I could reject in once more. Travis put his hand on my waist as I caught sight of Daphne with Pansy, staring at me. The black haired witch stormed off, my sister looking at me with confusion. I rolled my eyes and motioned to Travis. She nodded, showing me five fingers. Daphne was giving him five minutes before she came to rescue me. That would give me enough time to absorb the pleasure of hearing about Parkinson's ruined marriage.

"So what's the deal with you and Malfoy?"

I looked up at him after a few minutes of cold silence, a brow raised. "I'm pregnant with his kid."

"That doesn't mean you have to be on his arm like a show piece." He told me as he spun me. I came back to him and Travis looked at the jewelry I was wearing. "I didn't think you were one to shag for money."

"Supposedly you weren't one for cheap slags and look where _you_ are." I snapped. Travis seemed unaffected by my words. We waltzed as he took my earrings off, putting them in my robe pockets. I glared at him, enraged. "What the hell are you bloody doing?"

"You don't need Goblins gold to make yourself important. Everyone here already fears you more than Crider and it's not because you're on the arm of the third richest bachelor in the country." The song ended and Travis released my waist, kissing my knuckles. "Enjoy yourself, Astoria. You deserve it."


	15. Promotions, Parties and the Truth

"Malfoy, some bloke's trying to get good with your slag." Fremont commented, sipping his whiskey. The circle of politicians smirked as I looked over, seeing Father speaking to Astoria. She looked up at him, nodding as he spoke and took his hand. The two made their way to the dance floor, making me sigh with relief. "Looks like Lucius is trying to warm up to her, eh? If she wasn't your witch, little Greengrass would be dead after writing that article about Clarence's embezzlement last year. Made the Board look like crooks, she did."

"She tends to do that to a lot of people." I nodded. Astoria laughed at something Father said as he spun her. When he brought her back to him, the brunette told him something that made him smirk with humor. Astoria wasn't stupid, and if for nothing else, I could see my father would admire her for that.

When the song was over, I walked to the witch and nodded to Father.

"Is Mother enjoying herself?"

"Frau Schwinger always throws a decent party." He stated, his eyes burning my skin. I wasn't off his list after I went off on my mother at the manor, but at least he was talking to Astoria. "Will you two be at Crider's party tomorrow night?"

"Probably…" I looked at Astoria who nodded. Apparently Daphne had convinced her. "Yes, we will, Father. May I?"

Father nodded, handing me Astoria's hand. He looked back at her, smirking. "I'll find that book for you. Come by on New Year's for it, Astoria."

"Sure thing, Lucius." Father left us as the witch's eyes went back on me. "Arse kisser much?"

"I suppose." A classy waltz began and I put my free hand on Astoria's waist and began to dance with her. I watched her eyes look as they scanned the room, dancing in the chandelier light. Merlin, she was beautiful. Astoria looked at me, smirking. "What's that for?"

"There are for slag's in Daphne's circle that keep talking about you." I spun her and brought her back, pinning our leading arms behind her back and pulling her to me as we continued to dance. The witch's eyes sparkled as I moved my mouth to her hear.

"I'm exceptionally glad everyone in this room excluding your sister and I are afraid to breath wrong near you in fear they'll have their reputations destroyed. It helps keep old dogs from going after what is mine."

"You were spoiled as a child."

I laughed at her. "A bit hypocritical tonight, aren't we? Same theology would apply if you said you weren't enjoying yourself a bit?"

Astoria snorted, locking eyes with me. "Pushing it?"

"I can make that a literal statement if you wish?" I teased, seeing multiple people staring at us. It should have mattered to me but, strangely enough, it didn't.

"I don't think you have the bullocks to do it in Schwinger's house."

The song ended and I pulled away from her, keeping her hand in mine as we walked off the dance floor. Sebastian saw us and called us over, making Astoria swear under her breath. We walked over to his group, her hand gripping mine.

"Ah, Draco! And Astoria, enjoying yourselves?" Sebastian asked, smiling forcefully.

"You're house elves make wonderful spinach dip." Astoria smiled, looking at the group. Emily Griswold, Arthur Carter and Gregory Waxwing all paled at her presence. "How's G.C.W. doing after the security laps last month?"

"Well. The goblins have assisted us until we can find the main source of the, er, default." Griswold rambled on about the investment department that Gringotts had assigned her on to run. It was the first branch the bloody creatures had ever allowed to be run by humans. "Say, you're glowing Greengrass."

"Thanks. Draco was going to show me your portrait collection, Schwinger. Is this fine by you?"

"Absolutely." He nodded, looking at me with a tensed expression that told me I was to keep her away from his office or quit. "Go on up and take as_ long_ as you want."

We wished the group good luck and ascended the main staircase, walking to the main hallway to the portrait room. A good three hundred pictures were spread along a tall, magically charmed room. I closed the door behind Astoria as she marveled at it. "Just like when I was a kid. This place was always so"-

"Hey you two, keep it down!" An old hag stated grumpily. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Oh hush Belinda." A red haired woman titled as Johanna Everbrite smiled at us, her large brown eyes friendly. "How is the Christmas party this year?"

"It was better last year." I told her simply. Astoria nodded in agreement. "They're only serving oeuvres."

"Pity. That scrappy house elf makes such good roasted hen." A black wizard stated. The portraits began talking about past parties at Schwinger Manor as I took Astoria's hand and lead her to the genealogy room for some privacy. I closed the door behind me, sighing when I heard pure silence.

"How the hell he deals with them is beyond me."

She smirked, looking around the file room. "I never knew he had this room."

"Yeah. Sebastian was sick for a month my second year of internship and made me his personal assistant. I know every room in this place." I sighed at the horror of that memory. That was the only time I had considered quitting before sucking it up. The reputation and salary was too good to pass.

I watched as Astoria waltzed over to a drawer labeled "eighteen-fifty to nineteen-thirty." She opened it and skimmed files, her forehead crinkled with concentration. The witch pushed her loose curls behind her ear in attempt to keep them out of her face, letting them fall down her back. I bit my lip when I saw how low the back of her robes were cut. Her dare in the ballroom came to my mind and I felt myself go warm.

"Found it. Herr Jeremy Aldous Schwinger. Born nineteen-twenty… children are listed as Sebastian Schwinger and Crider Greengrass. Grandchildren Daphne Annabelle Greengrass and Astoria Fraulein Greengrass. I'm stunned your boss didn't burn this."

"For pride or prison?" I asked her.

She turned to me once she replaced the file, leaning against a desk. "Point taken. Damn, this under wire is bloody killing me!"

Astoria started readjusting the top of her robes when I decided I wasn't going to be able to wait four more hours for this bloody ball to end. I walked over to her and kissed her, pushing her on the desk. She laughed against my mouth, kissing me back as I shoved her skirt up.

"I'm impressed… you have more bullocks than I thought." Astoria started unbuttoning my shirt, her breath hitching as I slipped her knickers down her legs. "Bloody hell, Malfoy!"

I ran my mouth over her earlobe and made her shudder, pushing my shirt off quickly. Astoria wrapped her legs around me, gripping my hair as I nipped at her ear. Bloody hell, I had to be falling in love with her to-

"Where are your earrings?" I stated, gasping as I started to drown in her scent.

Astoria pulled them out of her pocket, sighing as she rubbed her hips to mine. Morgana help me…

"They were heavy." I nodded, not really caring. Astoria slid the top of her dress down, pulling me closer. The skin on skin contact made the eyes roll in the back of her head. "I guess this is Merry Christmas, huh?"

"I can't wait until bloody New Year's then." My hand grazed her stomach. This was the best Christmas I had had in a _long_ bloody time.

***

"There you two are!" Daphne cornered us outside the Portrait Room, smiling. "I have a surprise?"

"You killed your fiancée?" I guessed. She glared at me, giving me bitch wings. "I take that as a 'no'?"

"He went home to meet his parents, thank you very much Prat." She snapped. "Theo's here."

"Really?" I stated. I hadn't seen Nott for a couple years now. "How's he been?"

"Ask him yourself. He's demanded 'Malfoy and that blimey bitch, Tori' join him at his sister's club with Blaise and I. He wants to see his old gang."

"What about Pansy?" I inquired nervously. Did he ever know about my separation from my ex-fiancée?

"Not if she wants to survive." Astoria snapped, her face glowing with anger. Daphne nodded when I looked at her for conformation.

"Theo said he likes Tori better and would rather see you than her 'slag of an arse'. I'll meet you two at The Basilisk in an hour. Draco, Sebastian is looking for you. You might want to zip up your trousers or it'll give it away just what you two were doing in the Portrait Room."

I went red as the red head winked at me and walked away. I followed the witch's suggestion as Astoria burst out laughing. "Having a refined slut as a sister does keep life interesting. I need to go to the loo. I'll meet you at the staircase in fifteen minutes?"

I nodded, kissing her before she left me. I walked back over to Sebastian, who nodded to his group with a lot of pride.

"This is him. Draco, meet Maxilla Kurland and Genie Galveston. They're directors of a law firm in Mexico City."

"I was recently there around Thanksgiving with my girlfriend. She thought it was a lovely place."

"Good." Genie smiled at me, winking. I smirked at her in response. Apparently I still had it. "Seb here was just telling us you're up for partner?"

I was what? I stared at Sebastian, stunned. He just smiled, nodding. "Ah, yes… I am."

"I guess we'll be seeing more of you then. We're establishing Kurland, Galveston and Schwinger Law in Cancun and Vegas. It'll mainly be divorces, obviously." Genie nodded, her eyes twinkling at me. She was a pretty little thing. Dark skinned and thick, black hair. She reminded me a lot of Blaise's slag. "Care for a drink with us to discuss things?"

"Actually I need to be going. An old friend of mine is in town and I promised to spend tonight with him. I'll be seeing you two around though." I walked to make my good-bye's to my parents when Amethyst stopped me, her eyes steady with her question. "We'll be there tomorrow if I have to drag her by the hair, you have my word."

With a level nod the witch walked away, content. I was going to have to play mediator in this mess if any resolutions were going to come. I found Astoria next to the staircase, wide eyed.

"Ready love?"

"I'm not really feeling well. I'll head back to my flat, Draco." Her sudden change in mood worried me. I looked at her, confused. I saw a vase behind us begin to levitate and spoke cautiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Have fun with Nott." Astoria left before I could ask if she wanted me to go home with her. I sighed when she disappeared, rubbing my face as I heard steps coming down the staircase.

"Evening Malfoy. Having fun?" Potter asked me. I looked up at him, grabbing my wand when the pieces came together. The bastard stilled, watching me levelly.

"You bloody son-of-a-bitch! What did you tell her?" I wanted to kill him there but knee there were to many witnesses. And Astoria... Merlin, Tori...

Potter shook his head, acting as if I was holding a licorice wand. "You seriously think she knew _nothing_ before now? Bloody Merlin, you two lie a lot to each other for how much you shag. I mean, if I lied to Ginny that much-"

"If you go near her again," I threatened before getting cut off. Granger came in with Forester on her wand, the Albino boy trembling. I caught eyes with him and pursed my lips, trying to calculate a way to get out of this with as little damage as possible. "What the hell is this, a bloody round up?"

"Harry, he said Malfoy took the diary."

Potter's eyes fell on me, darkening. "Malfoy, lie to Astoria all you want. But when you purposely leave me arrogant, I consider it obstruction. Hand it over."

"I burned it."

"He's lying." Granger told him, her face sure. Dirty Mudblood. "Malfoy, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation."

"I'm not lying, I know what that book does. I refuse to contribute to this nonsense!" I told Potter matter-of-factly. "Without it, no one can really support these fairy tales, can they?"

"Malfoy, you git." Granger released Forester, leaning back from her swollen womb. "The killers know that Astoria's tied to Asteria Gondolier. Whatever you two are keeping from use as Gondolier, the diary and the _Fără A umbla_... as soon as she gives birth, she's dead."

"No she will _not_!" I stated, annoyed. I had stashed the book in my robes at Astoria's, wanting to forget about the bloody thing. But they couldn't understand that, could they? "This is all ridiculous-"

"Harry, we need to get back. Ginny's having a hard time distracting Crider." Ganger told her brother-in-law, looking at me. "Malfoy, I advise you figure out where you stand now. You can't choose neutrality this time. Not, if there's any sould in you, when they're after the mother of your child."

The aurors left Forester and I alone. I looked at him, my jaw stiff. The sickly boy shook in fear.

"What does being the secret entitle? Answer me or your career will suffer." Being considered for partner was already having its advantages.

"The secret to all of the _Fără A umbla_." He muttered, shaking from how intimidating I was to him. "Malfoy, your repeating an event in history that has been reoccurring for thousands of years. The only difference is that the secret is crying a pureblood child, meaning she is exempt with that child in her womb!"

"What event?" I spat at him, annoyed with his snarky arse. And he clamped his lips closed. I rubbed my face, realizing that I would have to go talk to that stupid arse book and Astoria. Oh Merlin, Astoria… How much did she know? Morgana help me.

Forester looked at me, sighing as his frame shivered.

"She's kept stuff from you too. You two need to get on the same page or it'll just mean disaster... and get married." Forester looked at me, his eyes steady on his words. "Not soon, but at least put a ring on her finger. It'll help, trust me... I have to get back. Merry Christmas, Malfoy."

***

"Astoria?" I found her sitting in front of her bed, her hair loose and her eyes tear stained. Her room was a mess and her bed pillows were levitating. I went to her side, looking at her strongly. "Tori, love…"

"Why?" She looked at me, her red eyes hurting me. "Please, just..."

I pulled my shoes and cloak off. I rose and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling my day cloak out. Asteria Gondolier's diary lay in my hands steadily. Astoria looked up at me, confused. I sat down next to her, laying it on the ground. Lucan slithered from a chair behind me, making me jump. He rose and looked at the book, his eyes shining. He moved back to Astoria, circling her arm.

"The day of our first date, I went to Potter's office to discuss the Bulstrode Case…"


	16. Old Friends, Cures and Minunderstandings

"If Christmas had a heart, then why did he make me love you? We bend each other to the extreme, then find a way to make our love true. How simple it would be, to just up and leave this Christmas Eve. But I guess I'm just another victim, of the epic atrocity, known as Christmas love."

Celesta Granger sang over the radio as I sat in my bathtub, letting the warm water relax my skin. Draco was still asleep and Lucan was coiled around my towel rack, watching me. His eyes were wide, as if concerned. I sighed, shrugging at him.

"It's not every day you find out the being in your wound is the only thing keeping you alive."

No it wasn't. I splashed the water around me, deciding to set a few things straight for myself. One, I would do more research to find out about _Fără A umbla _and Mademoiselle Laureen. I found this rubbish as hard to believe as Draco did, and I'd been reporting long enough to know fact from fiction. Two, I wasn't going to worry myself about it too much. I had Potter's posse, Dad (apparently), Draco and the blond haired albino kid on the lift that saved me from Forester all protecting me. And tritely, I had to make sure the relationship Draco and I had lasted long enough for the baby to be protected by.

I sighed, rubbing my face. He lied to me, and me him. This entire thing screamed 'Travis!' all over again and I had to find a way to ensure myself that I wasn't going to make that same mistake. Especially while I was knocked up and in a life and death scenario as of three months ago.

"You should still be sleeping." I looked up as Draco walked into my bathroom in his boxers, sitting next to me at the bath. "Merry Christmas."

"Sure." I snorted as he kissed my neck, making me sigh. Damn that bastard. "Draco, no more lies."

"Tori, I didn't mean to hurt you"- I cut him off, looking at him firmly.

"I mean any lies. They just cause messes. Tell me the truth, no matter what." Draco nodded, running a hand through my hair. His eyes pierced me with a silent emotion I couldn't read. "What?"

"I told your mother we would come to her Christmas ball tonight."

I moaned, throwing my head back. Merlin, I wouldn't be able to survive- I sighed as I Draco slid behind me in the bathtub, leaning my head on his chest. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading.

"I can show symptoms of leukemia if it'll get me out of this bloody thing, Draco. I'm begging you."

"Tori, it takes me a week to make up with my parents after a dispute, **max**. You and your family… you are going to figure it out if I have to take inventory of every dispute still taking place and have the opposing parties play Quidditch just to settle it." I snorted at the thought of Dad on a broom. With how much he smoked, he wouldn't last a bloody minute. Draco rubbed my stomach and kissed me, his voice husky. "I'm up for partner."

I looked at him, smiling sincerely. "Is celebration in order?"

"Yes, bedroom now." I laughed as he started kissing me, pulling me up with him.

A couple hours later, Lucan was crawling between my legs. I looked under the blanket and saw my serpent protector huddling against my flesh, sighing as Draco rolled his eyes.

"I think Lucan's being neglected. He looks freezing."

"Your flat is drafty."

I ignored the comment, also noticing how small he was. "Guerrero said he'd be twice the size he was in Mexico. I'll take him with us tonight and have your Dad look at him."

Before Draco could reply, there were three loud pops. Lucan jumped and hissed, almost biting me. I glared at Daphne, Blaise and Theo Nott as I pulled the snake out from under the blanket.

"You lot realize I have this right called privacy!"

"Not when you stand me up, Tori." The fair skinned, black haired bloke had aged some. He walked over and kissed my cheek, looking down at Lucan's quivering body. "You do realize _del Viajero _are supposed to be in a warm climate. This bloke must be freezing."

"Thanks Nott. You two can talk later." Draco snapped, glaring at the trio. "Can you three leave the room so we can get bloody dressed!"

"Fine mate, don't lose your knickers." Daphne laughed at Blaise's pun. He turned to Nott as they walked out of my room, his tone a cocky one. "I told you they shagged more than you and Daphne during seventh year."

They left the room and closed the door as I rose, pulling on a pair of pants and a Weird Sister shirt I've owned since my sixth year. Lucan crawled around my neck trying to get heat. Once Draco was dressed, we walked out to my living room to see that the trio had made themselves at home. Daphne was sipping Butter beer while Nott and Blaise had Fire Whiskey in hand. Damn the temptation.

"So how have you two been?" Nott asked once Draco and I had sat down. Daphne took Lucan from me and let him slid under her skirt. Our old friend looked at Daphne and laughed. "Ah, some things never change, Greengrass?"

"Lucan might as well be my nephew with how Tori treats him."

"And Draco's the distant parent who lets the thing stay around because Tori had his wand in her hand." Blaise shot, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, looking at Nott. "How've _you_ been?"

"Good, I'm working at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Still single, though I'm dating a slag named Cindy. She's the only girl I've met that my Dad doesn't hate entirely." Nott drained his glass, looking at me. "I hear little Astoria has become a dying celebrity for the Prophet. You're a political columnist prodigy that likes to attack your bloke's law firm, eh?"

After a complete update of everyone's lives, Nott proposed we go to lunch.

"Tori's packing two extra passengers and needs fuel. My Ellen's husband works for the Ministry's International Species Department and he'll be there. I'm sure he could help you with Lucan." The bloke put his hand on my shoulder and tried to touch Lucan before the snake hissed. I glared at the snake as Nott pulled back quickly, shrugging. "Better than any dog I've seen."

_Lumino _wasn't so much of a club but more so a social corner designed for a younger, school going crowd that would be going to Sheridan's in twenty years. There were a lot of hipsters and media addicted kids arguing over the upcoming ministry elections in Singapore.

"Cassoway will not win!" A blue haired punker argued with a red head bloke as we walked in.

"Yeah she will! Look at what Tael has done to the system since he's been co-chair of their Department of Crime Intervention!"

"And to think I thought I would avoid work related things in London." Nott joked, winking at me as found a table.

"I see." Frank Baddock, Ellen's husband, told me an hour later as he examined Lucan. His Asian accent was distinct: Japanese. The snake wiggled in his hands, annoyed by his touch. The serpent gave me a pleading look that made my heart sink. "Chemical poisoning for sure. It is causing symptoms of hypothermia and probably a decrease in appetite. With this species, it will also cause abnormal paranoia. It has claimed you?"

"Yeah, and there are no harsh chemicals in my flat that I know of. What do I do?" I was now concerned.

Frank spoke evenly, pulling out parchment and a quill. "You need to get him into an environment you are sure is clean. Since he has claimed you, you need to stay with him or he'll be too paranoid over your safety to rest. You need to also feed him by hand, four times a day and use this potion. The ingredients are complex to the basic witch or wizard."

"Father can probably do it. We'll go see him before your mother's ball." Draco told me, looking at the snake with concern. I nodded, biting my lip. Somehow, Lucan was dying and I hadn't realized it. Talk about being a horrible parental figure. Merlin better help my child.

"So you _are_ going tonight then?" Daphne shot, happy.

"Yeah, Draco's forcing me to." I told her as Ellen brought us food. I sipped my apple juice once it was handed to me, sighing as Daphne smirked at Draco. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Say, why don't you stay with Andy and I while Lucan"-

"No." Draco and I stated in unison. Nott raised a brow to me. Blaise squirmed uncomfortably. Daphne looked hurt. "Daphne, it's just not time."

"I'm marrying him in two months, Tori. When will it be time?" She snapped, her tone dark. The table suddenly went silent. I pursed my lips, feeling Lucan tense. "I've stood up against everyone who stated you were bonkers for keeping the baby and you do this to me?"

"Daphne, that's not fair." I snapped. Did she really think my arguments with Andy were similar to the situation Draoc and I was in?

"Ladies," Nott began with discomfort. His feelings were ignored as my sister continued.

"Is it? Life's never fair for you Astoria. You always have to be on the opposite side of some controversy just to make yourself look special."

That bloody bitch. "Sod off, Daphne. I'm not taking this in public."

"Have you ever considered the reason why everyone is so angry with you is because you _are-wrong_?" I rose and began to leave. Draco followed suit, pulling out a couple of Galleons. Nott shook his head, mouthing 'My treat.' "You went awl at work and you were _supposed to_ be fired. You got knocked up and our parents are _supposed to_ be upset"-

"Daphne, shut up!" Draco snapped, his tone a hiss. The witch went silent at his words. "You want to fight, do it in private. I know your family is probably the most dysfunctional one in popular society right now, but please contain the details until you aren't embarrassing yourself in front of old friends! Nott, it was nice seeing you. Have a good day everyone."

My bloke grabbed my arm and led me towards the door. As we passed their table, I stopped to look at the blue haired girl.

"If Cassoway wins, it'll be barely. Evidence just came up that he may have been a part of the financial conspiracy three months ago."

"Thank you!" The red head bloke stated, looking at the girl mockingly as I walked away. "Who was that witch, anyway?" A green haired wizard sitting next to him whispered and he swore. "No way, Astoria-bloody-Greengrass backed me up…"

"At least you have some fans." Draco commented as we disapparited. We appeared in Diagon Alley and headed to get the things on the list. "What are you wearing to your mother's ball? We can get something"-

"Draco, since we're being honest and all, I need to make a confession." I glanced at him as I spoke, my adrenaline still rushing. I took a breath and spat it out, tearing my pride. "I know I'm as broke as a hag right now, but I hate it when you constantly offer to cover me financially. It makes me feel like an infidel."

He was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "If you would have told me sooner, I would have stopped."

I shrugged, sighing as we passed an ice cream shop. That was easy. "Money is just a touchy issue for me."

Draco nodded, stopping. He looked down at me, holding my cheek. "It makes me feel better to know I can take care of you. Financially and emotionally… at least I think I am."

I kissed him, sighing. "Among other things."

"Good." He kissed me three more times before we walked to get Lucan's potion ingredients.

"_Virus Vigoratus_? I've made it before. It takes about three hours to brew." Lucius informed us, taking the recipe and scanning it. We had told him and Narcissa about Frank's analysis and they became worried. "I can start it now. I want you two to stay here until we get to the bottom of this."

I nodded, not exactly thrilled. Lucius had apologized to me for what had happen the previous night we spent at Malfoy Manor, but it was hard to except the fact he wanted to "give me a chance" after all the things both he and his wife had said. Lucius asked that I follow him with Lucan so he could look at him also. I paced behind the long haired wizard up the grand staircase and to his study.

"Have you been feeling ill?" When I shook my head, he sighed. "I don't like you two living in your neighborhood, Astoria. I'm sure Draco's offered to have you move in with him"-

"Wasn't his flat attacked a few weeks ago, Lucius?" The wizard silenced for a few minutes as he pulled vial's out.

"You could always find a new residence to start off as a new couple." Lucan squirmed as Lucius went to touch him, leaping as he hissed. The wizard jumped back just in time to miss his attack. The snake slid back to me and up my leg, becoming tight around my knee cap. "Are you sure it is wise to go to your mother's ball with him like this?"

My eyes sparkled. "You think I should skip it to watch him?"

"He'll probably attack someone if you take him or go senile without you here."

"Lucius, I bloody love you!" I hugged the man, feeling his body tense in annoyance. I didn't care. I kissed his cheek and felt him cringe, pulling back with a smile. "I'll leave you to your"-

"Please do." He hissed, his eyes bulging at me.

Draco ended up staying in with me that evening. We sat in his parent's guestroom in comfortable silence, relief rushing through me as I finally hit the last chapter of my book. Snow was falling gently against the window and I'm eating caramel candies constantly. Lucan's relaxed enough now to be asleep, especially after taking the _Virus Vigoratus_ serum. Draco had made it his job to feed him in fear my snake would bite me, falling in and out of sleep.

Around midnight Draco woke up and looked at me, sighing. "Merry Christmas."

"You've told me." I looked over at him with a smile when I saw him pull something from his pocket. He handed me a registry that had been sent from a baby shop in Diagon Alley. "What's this?"

"Mother's been busy. Your mother, Daphne and Pansy's mother have all signed it too. By the way, they're hosting a baby shower in March. I know, but just accept it. Please?" I sighed, holding in my sour remarks. He ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "It annoys me that it's Christmas and I didn't get you a present."

"You're taking care of my children." Draco snorted as I looked over at Lucan by my side, his sleep comfortable. I finished my book and put it down, sliding next to the Malfoy. He put a hand on my stomach and kissed me, sighing. I laughed, running a hand down his chest and letting it linger on his belt buckle. We were in his parents' house, sure, but they would be gone for a few more hours.

I levitated Lucan so that he laid on the nightstand. When it was obvious he was cold, I climb over Draco and straddled him, my kisses hard. I started working on the buttons on his shirt, gasping when his hands went up my shirt and caressed my nipples.

"Tease." I accused, biting his lip. He moaned, balling the back of my night shirt up in his hands. I started feeling slightly drunk when he moved a hand to my hair to pull it. "Bloody hell…"

Six consecutive pops from down the hall made me jump. There was a yelling match going on, and the voices were distinct. I slid off Draco and listened as he sat up, buttoning his shirt up. Lucan awoke and slithered back onto my arm, crawling up my shirt.

"Mum, Dad, Daphne, Narcissa, Lucius and… Andy?" Draco and I looked at each other and rose, walking to the hallway.

"Amy, for the beard of Merlin, she's carrying our grandchild!" Narcissa snapped, glowering at Mum. "My son's child is at stake here! It's not like I'm clapping my hands with excitement that she's part of our lives in this way!"

"You both know we have been trying to open communication with Astoria and you go and do this?" Mum shot, her face red in anger.

"Despite your attempts, Amethyst, this is still my house!" Lucius shot, his voice hot. "I would like all of you to leave this instant!"

Andy and Daphne stood behind the scene, whispering words I couldn't understand. He had a camera around his neck, having obviously been reporting on Mum's Ball. He looked up and his green eyes caught mine, angry. He jerked his head outside and held up an open hand, telling me to meet him outside in five minutes. I bit my lip, nodding. Daphne looked up at me, her face sad. I knew now was the time to face my ex-employer on the issues we had. My sister's marriage depended on it.

I turned to see Draco descending from our spot to assist his parents. Dad caught my eyes and I turned quickly before he could stop me, walking back to the room. I closed the door, my emotions going crazy. Lucan tightened onto my arm and I took him off, putting him on the bed when I summoned my cloak.

"I can't take you outside. You'll die." I told him as he looked at me darkly. "I'll be back soon."

There was a knock on the door as I clasped my cloak.

"Astoria let me in." I ignored my father, deciding dealing with Andy was more important. "Astoria, please; let me in!"

I disapparated and appeared by Malfoy's old fountain, Andy already there. He was alone and blowing on his hands to keep warm. I walked to him, letting my hood fall down when I felt the wind was light. He turned when he heard me, his face pale and bags under his eyes.

"You should put a cloak on. It's freezing out here." Andy pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a letter from Asher Washburn addressed to me. "What the hell… did you intercept my mail?"

"Daphne snagged it when she was at your house earlier today. I didn't need to open it to know you're two-timing me."

I shook my head. "Andy, the closest I've come to Washburn is that I spoke to his son at Flourish and Blotts a few days ago. I'm not interested in working for him."

"How stupid do I look, Astoria?" Andy shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You know what I think? I think Malfoy convinced you to drop us and work for a newspaper in Schwinger's pocket. I swear, I thought you weren't like your father"-

-"Draco had nothing to do with me leaving the Prophet! Hell, neither did I! You were the one who sacked me"-

-"You walked on me the day you were supposed to publish the Bembarskie report after fighting me all week! I can't hold different ethics toward you because you're my fiancées sister"-

Did he really think she was that stupid? "Andy, Gerard told me!"

Andy's face was red and he stopped speaking to look confused. "Told you what?"

"That day in the lounge, he told me the truth." I told him, feeling my stomach turn. Merlin help me. Andy still looked dumbfounded and I felt a rush of anger erupt in my esophagus. "He told me you loved me, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Andy's eyes widened in realization and shock. I bite my lip, feeling ten again. We stood facing each other, the silence colder than the weather could ever get. Then all of a sudden Andy when red and was laughing. It took me a few moments to realize how he was reacting. Now I was confused.

"Andy… what in the bloody"-

"Gerard is so…bad at….me! It's…." Andy gasped, sitting on the edge of the fountain as he laughed. "No wonder… he failed at the political column… You… me… love… tell me you- you thought I was seriously in love with you?"

"No Andy, I haven't talked to you for month because I wanted to go along with the bloody punch line!" Andy stared at me, realization hitting me. I rubbed my face as I began to cry, wanting to hit him. "Andy… what?"

"Oh Tori… this is my fault." Andy rose and grabbed my hand, leading me to sit down. He held my hand, sighing as he spoke. "Gerard was in my office that week you and I were at each others throats and I was venting to him. I told him that 'I would sack you if I didn't love you so much'. I said it meaning that I loved you like you were my little sister. He must have misunderstood me entirely."

"You mean… you're not in love with me, so you're in love with Daphne?"

"These hormones must be taking a toll on you." Andy nodded, pushing my hair out of my face as I cried. "Conceitedness and all. Tori, why would you think it was any other?"

"What happened last Christmas"-

-"bloody hell, woman… Tori, what happened between us last Christmas was entirely drunken stupor and need to feel good"-

"Then why do you avoid talking about it?" Andy looked me in the eye, sighing. "It makes it so much worse, Andy."

The Scottish man took a breath before speaking.

"Because I feel like it was my fault. I wasn't supposed to be drinking so much that night, Tori, Ministry regulations. I knew you were having issues because of the Cuban bastard and- I feel like I let you down, and that I've performed some sort of incest. And worse of all… it was great shagging, I know that much." Andy sighed, being his normal awkward self when it came to personal issues. "I love you sister so much Astoria that it kills me. My parents are at our place, making every comment they can about how high maintenance and spoiled she is, but I can't drop her. I just can't"-

"Sort of like how I can't leave Draco." Andy sighed, his green eyes hardening. "Andy… I'll be with him as long as it happens. I don't know why we fit like we do, but it's just happening. If we end up breaking up and sharing custody of the baby, Merlin be it. But for now… I care for him, and he me. Or else he wouldn't be trying so hard."

Andy relaxed, staring at the lanai of Malfoy Manner. "If he cheats on you like Travis or ever touches you in the wrong way, his parents will be hosting a funeral here. Understand?"

"If you ever break Daphne, or she you; I'll cover you with silver watches and stick Lucan on you."

"Deal." Andy smirked as he hugged, looking around. "It's cold. We should go inside."

"Okay." I nodded as we worse, arm in arm. The wizarding version of Bonnie and Clyde were back.


End file.
